The brave girl
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella solo era una niña cuando lo perdió todo, al pertenecer a un miembro que ni siquiera conoce, heredera de un poder, encontrada y adoptada por alguien más,conociendo nuevas amistades. Ella es valiente al enfrentar su destino.[Actualizaciones-progreso-Puliendo]
1. La ahijada del comandante

_**Hola a todos, bueno les presento mi fanfic espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters No me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Rated T de apoco ira a ser K+ por el vocabulario y otras cosas más. Aclaro también que al principio, los primeros capítulos no serán tan largos. Posibles cambios de personalidades en algunos personajes :D**_

_**Summary: Ella solo era una niña cuando lo perdió todo, al pertenecer a un miembro que ni siquiera conoce, heredera de un poder, encontrada y adoptada por alguien más…conociendo nuevas amistades… Ella es valiente al enfrentar su destino…**_

* * *

**The brave girl.**

_[La chica valiente]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I. La ahijada del comandante_

_*Sueño*_

_Ella observaba todo su alrededor, los habitantes de aquella aldea solo eran cadáveres pudriéndose, algunos fueron descuartizados de gravedad, dejando ver sus tripas y otros fueron degollados en el cuello, no podía evitar ver sus manos manchados de sangre, viendo los cuerpos de sus padres, allí tirados… Escuchaba aquella risa masculina e malvada, cuando volteo a verlo, su vista se nublaba…No podía verlo exactamente, sintió aquel tacto de su mano que apoyaba sobre su cabeza, -"Duerme, mañana será otro día."- sonaba como una orden, quería verlo, pero su vista comenzaba a nublarse…_

—…_M-Mamá, papá._ _—los llamo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de ambos, todavía ellos seguían allí tirados en el suelo. Ella había caído al suelo, quedando completamente dormida._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—"_Vaya, ¿Quién fue el causante de todo esto?"_ _—escuchaba ella al abrir de apoco sus ojos, viendo a un soldado de aproximadamente veintisiete años, con uniforme verde oscuro., botas negras., y un ¿parche? En su ojo izquierdo._

— _¿Qué habrá pasado en este lugar?—se preguntaba al ver un charco de sangre. Entre los arbustos escucho un ligero ruido, quedando alarmado. — ¿Quién anda ahí?_ _—interrogo estando en posición de ataque, al ver una pequeña silueta salir de allí, quedando perplejo al ver a una niña de aproximadamente once años, con su vestimenta, de remera blanca y unos shorts de color marrón claro, toda manchada de sangre, y mostrando en su inocente rostro, la cara de temor._

— _¿Dónde está mi mamá y mi papá?_ _—Interrogaba la niña, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, — ¿Dónde están?_ _—volvió a preguntar al no oír ninguna respuesta por parte de ese señor, cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar._

_*Fin del sueño*_

Un día normal, una muchacha de aproximadamente dieciocho años, de cabellos azul marino, se levantó de su cama al oír el despertador que, había sonado a las 5 A.M, tenía que levantarse a estas horas por cuestión de una misión importante, donde ella y su equipo fue asignado. Tomo una ducha, para relajarse un poco y se vistió utilizando blusa y shots cortos del mismo color verde, con sus botas de esos colores.

—Maldición, ¿por dónde habré dejado mis aretes? —se preguntaba al buscar por los cajones. Al encontrar una caja pequeña de color azul que estaba sobre su mesita, ella lo agarro con cuidado, al abrirlo, comenzó a ponerse sus aretes. —Debo irme.

Bajaba por las escaleras de su hogar, al no sentir la presencia de su padre en la cocina, prefirió pasarse de largo dirigiéndose a la salida, que era la puerta principal. Al abrir, se percató que estaba allí esperándola, el teniente Clark Still.

—Teniente.

—Leona.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano? —pregunto al mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Tengo que ir a entrenar—respondió cortante.

—De acuerdo. —asintió el teniente.

Ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde el soldado comenzaba a correr como seis vueltas, luego, continuaba con su entrenamiento golpeando fuertemente una bolsa de arena. Ralf se habían despertado al escuchar un ruido de disparo que fue por la culpa de su compañero. — ¡Hey! No sabes que todavía hay gente durmiendo—reprochaba el coronel estando irritado.

—No es mi culpa, de haberme quedado bebiendo toda la noche—le contradecía Clark al seguir practicando su puntería con la escopeta.

— ¿Leona está entrenando? —pregunto al verla golpeando la bolsa

—Pues claro, camarada—respondió al quitarse sus enormes auriculares.

— _¿Cuándo creció tan rápido?_ —Se preguntaba en su mente el coronel al mirarla disimuladamente, —_Es como si fuera que ayer era una niña inocente y hoy es toda una mujer_ —desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

_**῀Flash Black῀**_

El coronel Jones había visto que su comandante estaba discutiendo con un señor, ni siquiera conocía a ese sujeto, pero cuando noto la presencia de una pequeña de aproximadamente trece años, quien trepaba el árbol, vio que tenía cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, tan inocente que ya no reía, pero tanto como él y su comandante, notaron que aquella pequeña de cabello azul, había subido en lo más alto de un árbol.

— Vaya, otra vez volvió a sorprenderme—dijo el comandante al verla allí, nuevamente en lo más alto de aquel árbol.

—Comandante, sé que no quiere mandar a la niña en el orfanato, ¿Por qué no se queda aquí? —sugería Ralf al intervenir en la conversación de aquellos dos.

—Comandante Heidern, ¿Seguirá quedándose con la niña? —Preguntaba un director que era dueño de un orfanato de Brasil, —Sabe que ella puede ser adoptada por alguien más, por una familia.

—No, me quedare con ella y la adoptare yo mismo. —respondió estando seguro de sus palabras, una parte de él, le decía que cuide a esa niña…Esto parecía una señal.

El castaño se había acercado a la pequeña quien se había escondido detrás de su comandante, pues ella no conocía a nadie de la base, solo miraba a los soldados como entrenaban, etc.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —le interrogaba el coronel, al estar interesado para conocerla, ya que será la hija adoptada de Heidern.

—L-Leona. —respondió con voz tímida.

—Ahora serás, Leona Heidern—aclaraba el comandante.

—Vaya, la pequeña Leona.

— ¿Usted cómo se llama? —pregunto estando un poco más animada.

—Coronel, Ralf Jones... —contesto con una cálida sonrisa.

La pequeña Leona había sonreído con tan solo ver aquella alegre sonrisa de ese sujeto.

_**῀Fin del Flash Black῀**_

—Coronel Jones—le llamaba Heidern, causándole un escalofrió a este, con esa voz fría e seria.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, hemos recibido una invitación al torneo—contesto de manera cortante, al entregarle un sobre.

—Comandante, ¿Va a participar? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—No, esta vez no. Coronel, abra un reemplazo. —respondió al dirigirle la mirada a su ahijada, el teniente Still se había percatado un poco al oír la conversación de Heidern con Ralf.

— ¿Quién? ¿Leona será su reemplazo?

—Exactamente, Leona, será mi reemplazo en el nuevo torneo, eso sí, debemos investigar—aclaraba Heidern confirmando lo que decía.

—De acuerdo, la cuidare.

Heidern se había encargado de hablar en privado con su ahijada, mientras que Ralf le informaba a su compañero, Clark Still, quien no sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero vio aquella carta que pertenecía al torneo del _'96. —_Leona, será nuestra nueva compañera.

— ¡Es una gran noticia carnal! —Reacciono alegre el teniente, —Debemos entrenar.

—Claro, debemos entrenar con Leona, la ahijada del comandante. —Decía este con una sonrisa, —Podemos conocerla mejor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de apoco contare la historia de Leona antes de llegar al torneo del '96 que eso serán unos pocos capitulos, también contare un poco del '97…Aparecerá el tal Zeus que había nombrado en mi fic "El reflejo del otro".**

**Saludos, cuídense.**

**Atte. J.H ©**


	2. El apodo

_II. El apodo._

* * *

— ¿Torneo? —repetía la militar al fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, es el torneo de King Of Fighters—hablaba el coronel con una sonrisa en sus labios, —Serás nuestra nueva compañera.

— ¿Es una misión? —preguntaba ella estando seria.

—Sí, es una misión que el comandante mismo nos pidió. —contesto Ralf mostrando una mínima emoción, aunque por dentro, estaba algo feliz para conocer las habilidades de su compañera. — ¿Qué dices Leona? ¿Te unes a nosotros?

—Sí. Ordenes son ordenes—aceptaba la joven sin mostrar ninguna emoción respecto al torneo, porque a ella ni siquiera le interesaba esa clase de cosas, competir.

—Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? —le decía el coronel para despedirse haciéndole un saludo militar, a lo que ella hacia lo mismo, ella dio media vuelta para irse. — Leona.

— ¿Si? coronel—reacciono al voltear hacia atrás.

—Toma una siesta, te noto cansada. —Le aconsejo un poco preocupado, —Quiero que descanses bien para mañana.

—Como ordene, coronel. —asintió al darle la espalda.

Ralf Jones se había distanciado de ella para dirigirse a su compañero que estaba sentado en un tronco, noto que llevaba dos botellas de cervezas cosa que su sonrisa volvió como si nada. Se sentó en el otro tronco quedando frente a frente de su carnal.

— ¿Para quién es esa cerveza? —pregunto en tono burlón.

—Y para ti, para quien más. —respondió de tal manera, entregándole la botella.

El castaño dio un trago a su cerveza, a lo que su compañero solo sonreía.

—Y ¿Qué dijo ella? —comenzaba a preguntar Clark estando un poco serio.

—Acepto, pero debemos comenzar el entrenamiento. —contestaba al suspirar. —Seguramente, el comandante estará vigilándonos.

—Obviamente, pero él se preocupara más por su ahijada, relájate. —le dijo Clark al darle palmadas en la espalda.

Jones no dejaba de mirar la invitación para el nuevo torneo de King Of Fighters, algo le preocupaba pero no le dio mucha importancia, le dio un trago más a su botella para quitarse la preocupación.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En el templo Kagura, una joven de aproximadamente veinte años, observando con su espejo de su clan a cada participante del torneo que se acercaba, estando muy concentrada en los principales rivales, como Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami. Suspira y sonríe de lado. —Soy la única que los puede equilibrar. —Insinuaba con voz serena, —En algunos meses, se realizara el torneo que yo misma realizare. —dejo a un lado las observaciones que hacía con cada equipo que recibían las invitaciones, como el Ikari team, Art Of Fighting team, etc. Quedo paralizada al ver una visión, recuerdos de su difunta hermana gemela, Maki Kagura, estaba viendo a ese extraño sujeto…_Goenitz. _Golpeo la pared con su puño, estando frustrada y enojada por recordar ese acontecimiento, esto mismo le causo un escalofrió presenciando algo malo en el torneo.

—_Iori… Y ¿Quién será esa chica? —_se preguntó en su mente al ver en otra de sus visiones, a una muchacha de cabellos azules. —_ ¿Hakkesshu?_

Desde entonces, ella comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento respecto a estas visiones, pero se encargaría de prepararse para cuando llegue el momento…

—_Kyo…Iori._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Coronel Jones, teniente Still…—le llamaba Heidern al mirar a sus dos mejores mercenarios. —Tienen una misión y Leona estará con ustedes.

Ralf y Clark se miraron disimuladamente, entendiendo que esto sería como un entrenamiento para su nueva compañera, ambos miraron a su comandante quien sacaba algunas fotografías.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto Clark al acomodarse sus lentes.

—Esto teniente, es el sujeto a quien deben atrapar. —contesto el comandante estando serio. —El mafioso se llama, Saito Takuma.

— ¿Mafioso?

—Así es, tendrán que capturar, esta persona que lo han detectado por San Pablo. —hablaba Heidern estando de brazos cruzados. — ¿Han entendido?

— ¡Si comandante! —asintieron al hacer un saludo militar.

—Bien, entonces vayan y evalúen a mi suplente—aclaraba Heidern, dando como referido a Leona, que a pesar de ser su ahijada, la trataba como su alumna más apreciada.

En ese momento, Clark y Ralf se dirigieron a la casa del comandante para avisarle a su nueva compañera de la misión que tienen que realizar en el día de hoy, en este momento la necesitaban para que demuestre los entrenamientos que tuvo con Heidern. Golpearon la puerta, a lo que ella la abrió sin problemas.

— ¿Descansaste? —pregunto el teniente con una sonrisa.

—No. —respondió cortante.

—Tenemos una misión. —aclaraba Ralf estando serio. —Leona, el comandante ordeno que vengas con nosotros.

Ella se paró firmemente para hacer un saludo militar ante el coronel Jones, _¡Si, coronel! _Con esto basto para que los tres salieran de la casa, subiéndose a un helicóptero que era manejado por otro soldado, cuya orden le había asignado el comandante. —Leona ¿Sabes utilizar rifles? —pregunto el castaño estando adentro del helicóptero.

—Sí.

—Ralf, no la tomes como ingenua, ella entreno con el mejor comandante. —aclaraba Clark al ponerse unos auriculares enormes para no escuchar ruido.

—Coronel, el comandante me ha dado las coordenadas de la fábrica de Saito—dijo el soldado al entregarle un papel con toda la información.

— ¿Fabrica? —repitió Leona.

—Después les explico mejor—hablo el soldado al pilotear hasta llegar al objetivo.

—Entendido.

…

—_Nombre y Apellido: Saito Takuma,_

_Edad: 21años, masculino._

_Cabello largo y negro, de ojos cafés. Usa lentes. Mide 1,78._

_Estado civil: divorciado._

_Información: Es uno de los integrantes de la mafia japonesa, mano derecha del jefe, Hachiro. Ha pasado por muchas experiencias dentro de la mafia china y japonesa. Últimamente se lo ha detectado en una fábrica abandonada de San Pablo…Es inteligente, por eso se ha ganado el puesto como un servidor más de Hachiro…_—Terminaba de leer el castaño tras haber llegado a parte principal de su objetivo. Los Ikaris, bajaron del helicóptero que había aterrizado arriba de un edificio. El castaño se encargó darle indicaciones a Leona, mientras que los mercenarios observaban desde sus binoculares a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada a la fábrica.

— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Leona—pregunto el de las gafas oscuras.

— ¡Sí! —asintió al preparar el rifle. —Hay diez vigilando.

_*__**Flash Black**__*_

—Leona, ¿Ves a esos carteles de puntería? —le preguntaba Heidern a la pequeña niña de tan solo catorce años.

—S-Sí. —respondió nerviosa.

—No tengas miedo, hoy te enseñare a utilizar un rifle. —hablo de manera fría.

— ¿Rifle?

El comandante había sacado el arma para mostrarle a su ahijada, —Como te enseñe algunos movimientos míos, era el turno de que practiques tu puntería. —dijo al ponerle unos auriculares.

Ella vio que muchos soldados estaban siendo entrenados y supervisados por el coronel, Ralf Jones y por el teniente, Clark Still. Ellos saludaron a la pequeña Leona, quien estaba siendo controlada por el comandante.

—Antes de empezar, no tengas miedo, fíjate bien en la cabeza—le aconsejaba Heidern al ayudarle a acomodarse.

—Entendido. —decía al apuntar, sus manos temblaban del miedo y por los nervios, se sentía presionada. Esa mirada pesada del comandante le asustaba solo un poco, necesitaba concentrarse. Suspiro intranquila. —_Puedo hacerlo._ _—_se alentaba en su mente.

Ella disparo pero le dio en el corazón. Miro al comandante y este solo sonrió de lado, —No te sientas presionada, relájate y dispara—le dijo al acariciarle la cabeza, hasta despeinarla, estando en confianza.

—_Yo puedo hacerlo—_se alentaba nuevamente, estando muy atenta a todo esto. Respira profundo y exhala, para quitarse sus nervios. Cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo.

— ¡Excelente Leona! —le dijo Heidern cuando miro que el cartel había sido destrozado con la bala justo en la cabeza. —Descansa, después continuaremos con otras armas, como la escopeta—le avisaba.

—De acuerdo, papá…d-digo comandante—insinuaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—…—suspiro calmada, —Dije…papá.

El rostro del comandante había cambiado completamente, ya que le hacía recordar a su pequeña hija, Clara. —Ve a descansar, Leona. —le volvió a ordenar.

— ¡Sí!

_***Fin del Flash Black***_

—_Leona, ¿Me escuchas?_ _—_le hablaba Clark por la radio.

—Te escucho claro, teniente Still. —contesto al mirar con sus binoculares a sus dos compañeros que se acercaban a la entrada.

— _¡Hazlo ahora, Leona!_ _—_le dio la orden el coronel.

La peli azulada fue disparando a unos cinco vigilantes: directamente en el pecho, y a los otros cinco fue directamente a la cabeza. —Despejado. —hablo en la radio.

—_Leona, baja del edificio, te necesitamos en la fábrica._ _—_decía Ralf dándole otra orden.

—Entendido.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para que ella se acercara a sus compañeros, el coronel dio otras instrucciones para visualizar ciertas estrategias para entrar discretamente… La militar, había entrado por los conductos de aire, mientras que los mercenarios se encargaron por entrar en la puerta principal, escondiéndose sigilosamente en algunas cajas; Clark le hacía señas a su camarada para que ataquen al mismo tiempo, porque Saito estaba rodeado por siete personas más, que en realidad eran negociantes.

Ellos vieron como un objeto cayo de los conductos de aire, ese mismo objeto causo que el ambiente oscuro y mugriento, se haya iluminado por todas partes; causando que los negociadores quedaran ciegos por ese flash azul. La muchacha hizo una gran entrada, para golpear a los negociadores que tenían ametralladoras, algunos quedaban noqueados y a otros les doblaba el cuello.

— ¡Las fiesta se terminó, Saito! —grito Ralf al golpearlo con puñetazos. Clark forcejeaba con los restantes para quitarles sus armas.

— ¡Están arrestados! —exclamaron los mercenarios, al apuntarles con las ametralladoras. Los sobrevivientes levantaban sus manos estando rendidos. —Comandante, misión cumplida.

—_Bien hecho, coronel Jones_ _—_los felicito por la exitosa misión.

—Hay que trasladarlos. —hablo el de gafas oscuras.

…

—Vaya, Leona estuviste genial—le felicitaba el teniente al sonreír de lado.

—G-Gracias. —agradecía al tartamudear un poco.

—Deberíamos ponerte un apodo, ¿sabes? —insinuaba Clark al pegarle un codazo a su distraído compañero que se quedaba bebiendo una cerveza. — ¿No lo crees Ralf?

—Sí, lo creo carnal, ¿Qué clase de apodo? —pregunto confundido.

—Y la entrada silenciosa de Leona estuvo genial. —respondió con otro alago.

—Ehmm…

— ¡Ya se! —reacciono con una idea el castaño.

—Dilo, Ralf. —pedía su compañero. El coronel le susurraba en el oído, y luego, ambos asintieron con la cabeza quedando en un buen acuerdo.

—Tu apodo será, _"El soldado silencioso"_ _—_dijeron al unísono.

Ella los miraba estando perpleja por el buen apodo que le pusieron estos dos. Sus compañeros se reían y bebían.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n, por cierto feliz navidad y año nuevo xD ...Ehm también cuando ponga otra mision, ire desarrollando un poco mas profundizada el tema jejej :D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios **** Y quería aclara que posiblemente si haga alguna pelea amorosa o algo asi xD, de Ralf x Leona x Iori, pero hay que esperar un poquito mas… :D jeje **

**¡Saludos, cuídense!**

**Atte. J.H ©**


	3. Fragmentos de un recuerdo

_**Aclaraciones: se tratara un poco sobre los sueños de Leona, ella pensara que es un sueño, ósea que no sabe bien si alguna vez fue real. Posiblemente este capitulo se trate de otro personaje más aparte de Leona. :D**_

* * *

_III. Fragmentos de un recuerdo._

* * *

_*Sueño*_

_Ella levantaba su vista hacia sus padres, cosa que no podía ver sus rostros, ni sus ojos. Solo veía el color del cabello de su madre, castaño oscuro casi rojizo y el de su padre, azul marino oscuro. Al observar el ambiente, todo parecía muy colorido, como si se tratara de un festival, todas las personas utilizaban kimono, incluyéndose a ella misma; los kimonos que utilizaba su madre era rojo con detalles blancos, en su hombro derecho tenía el símbolo de la estrella de cuatro puntas pero de color blanco, el de su padre era azul con detalles negros, cosa que en su hombro izquierdo tenía un símbolo de la misma estrella, y el de la pequeña Leona, tenía un kimono verde oscuro, detalles de color verde claro con el mismo símbolo pero en la espalda… Escuchaba las risas de los niños, quienes jugaban con un palito que le salían chispas, apodado como "La estrellita". _

_Le llamaba la atención los fuegos artificiales, que cuando llegaban al cielo nocturno, se esparcía creando como una de flores. No solo a ella le sorprendió, también a todos los espectadores del festival._

—_Que hermoso…—susurraba ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Miraba a los niños que estaban jugando cerca del bosque, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, con un kimono marrón y detalles dorados, le llamaba la atención el símbolo del sol, se encontraba jugando con unas niñas que prácticamente eran gemelas tanto una que la otra, tenían kimonos de color blanco con rojo… —"Ven Kyo, vamos a jugar con las estrellitas"_ _—escuchaba Leona. —Ellos…son amigos, me gustaría tener uno._ _—pensaba en su mente al distanciarse de sus padres para asomarse hacia ellos, al no verlos por ningún lado, escuchaba sus risas alegres dentro del bosque…_

_Al seguirlos, sus risas comenzaban a ser un eco, cada vez se alejaban más y más, se quedó allí sentada en el suelo…Hasta que en lo más profundo del bosque vio una luz de color purpura, creyendo que era un cohete o alguna "estrellita" que tuviera ese color. Se acercaba con pasos sigilosos y cuando al fin estaba cerca de la luz, se había encontrado con otra cosa, con algo que para ella fue como una señal…_

_*Fin del sueño*_

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó al levantarse sudada. Se dirigió hacia el baño, para limpiarse su rostro, estaba un poco tensa por lo que había soñado.

Salió hacia el balcón, necesitaba aire fresco. Miro a todos los otros soldados que estaban entrenando, ella suspira, da media vuelta para salir de su casa y así supervisar mejor a algunos soldados novatos, ya había notado la presencia del comandante, quien estuvo al lado de su ahijada. — ¿Sucede algo, Leona? —pregunto olvidando su puesto y tomando un rol como padre.

—N-No, estoy bien. —respondió dudando, aunque trataba de hacer memoria.

—Bien. —asintió sospechando. — ¿Iras a entrenar?

—Sí, lo necesito—contesto al voltear dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, paso más de dos horas entrenando con la bolsa de arena, su mente no estaba concentrada en el entrenamiento, sino que no ha dejado de pensar en aquellos sueños raros que tuvo…De apoco golpeaba con más fuerza al objeto: quería saber más sobre esos sueños, parecía que pertenecían a un recuerdo, aunque solo dudaba, porque su mente podría jugarle una mala broma. Ella sabe que fue adoptada, pero no sabe nada sobre sus padres…El comandante nunca le informaba sobre su pasado. —Solo fue un sueño…—suspiro al detenerse.

Salió del gimnasio, para hacer el ejercicio de trote, por afuera del lugar, corriendo alrededor del gimnasio…Llevaba consigo una botella de agua; su respiración se escuchaba agitada, de apoco comenzaba a correr más apresurada, por un momento vio todo borroso, como que la base se estaba convirtiendo en una aldea.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ _—_se dijo en su mente al ver todo cambiado. — ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba al no tener respuesta, se sentó en un tronco: exhalando, respirando profundo y exhalando nuevamente, estaba un poco agitada. Se preocupó, porque delante de ella, había una niña de cabello azul.

— _¡Leona!_ —le llamaba esa niña. —_ ¡Despierta!_

Cuando la militar abrió los ojos, su mirada se cruzaba con el rostro preocupado del coronel, esto causo que se pusiera colorada al verlo.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunto al levantarse del suelo.

—Uno de los soldados te vio cuando te desmayaste…—contesto al ayudarla.

— ¿Dormiste bien hoy? —interrogo preocupado.

—S-Sí. —respondió estando firme. —Permiso para retirarme coronel.

—Permiso aceptado. —decía al hacer un saludo militar.

La militar se alejó un poco de la base para ir del lado de la selva brasilera, se sienta en el césped, en estado pensativo. Sentía la necesidad de saber algo…Pero siente que no debería preguntar sobre su pasado y _¿cómo el comandante la encontró?_

_**-Visión-**_

_Vio a un niño que la defendía, no podía ver su rostro, otra vez estaba borrosa. Él le extendía su mano, como ofreciendo su ayuda. Ella había visto ese destello purpura, no entendía bien de que se trataba…Aunque vio a otros niños huir de ellos._

—"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_ _—le pregunto al agarrarla de la mano._

_Ella no dijo nada porque los fuegos artificiales estaban mostrándose en el cielo nocturno, ambos se habían quedado admirando el cielo._

—_Parecen…flores._ _—decía Leona con una sonrisa._

—"…_Para mí se ve como estrellas"_

**…**

—"_¿A quién viste, Leona?_ _—le preguntaba su madre mientras paseaban en un bosque rodeado de cerezos._

—…_E-Era un niño—respondió sonrojada. Su madre se reía un poco al ver a su tierna hija actuar de esa manera. La pequeña le había agarrado una piedra para dibujarle un símbolo en la tierra, su madre se sorprendió un poco al notar ese símbolo conocido por cierto clan._

— _¿Te cruzaste con ese Clan?_

_Su hija no decía nada, solo asentía con su cabeza._

**…**

—_Papá ¿Qué es un Hakkesshu?_ _—interrogaba la peli azulada._

—_Bueno. Los Hakkesshu son…—al estar casi respondiendo la pregunta de su hija, la charla fue interrumpida por su mujer, quien estaba preocupada._ _—Espérame un momento ¿sí?_

—_Está bien._ _—al asentir, ella se escondió disimuladamente para oír la conversación de sus padres._

—_Lo vi otra vez._

— _¿A quién?_

—_A quien va ser, ¡a Goentz, está aquí en Japón!_ _—contesto su mujer estando asustada. —Debemos cuidarla a ella._

—_Lo sé, lo se amor._

_**-fin de la visión-**_

— ¡Leona! —le llamo el coronel al acercarse corriendo hacia ella, porque se aproximaba una tormenta.

—Coronel.

—El comandante la estuvo llamando, fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y no estabas—le decía al llevarse su mano derecha hacia su nuca.

—L-Lo sé. Estaba descansando. —insinuaba al caminar, dándole la espalda.

El castaño se estaba preocupando lentamente, respecto a su nueva compañera, últimamente se ha comportado de manera extraña…Tal vez, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie. —_Leona._

…

Mientras tanto, del otro lado un muchacho de aproximadamente unos veinticuatro años, de cabellos rubios y de ojos cafés claros, tenía una vestimenta militar, estaba espiando la base Ikari Warriors, estando a una cierta distancia alejada e oculta, había escondido su motocicleta, para prestarle atención a sus binoculares; donde estaba espiando al coronel y a la militar.

—Objetivo encontrado. —hablo en una radio.

—_Te felicito, Zeus. Luego te daré gusto—_felicitaba una voz femenina y seductora.

—Espero que así sea, Mature, o aumentare mis servicios. —hablo el muchacho con voz sarcástica.

—_Te lo prometo, pero necesito que te acerques aún más a ella—_le ordenaba ella. —_Mi "jefe" la necesita._

—De acuerdo, será fácil convencerla. —dijo estando seguro.

—_Espero que así sea._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El pelirrojo de aproximadamente veinte años, había abierto los ojos, estaba irritado porque su siesta que se tomó estando acostado en el sofá, le trajo un sueño algo pesado y inesperado, se llevaba sus manos hacia la frente, otro sueño raro donde participaba: un momento de su infancia que supuestamente…Cree que fue olvidado. Suspiro algo nervioso. Se había visto a él tomarle de la mano a una niña, cosa que ni se lo creía, sin dudas era extraño soñarse cuando era un niño acompañando a una mocosa más chica que él…

— _¿Quién era esa niña?_ —se preguntó en su mente, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo…**_

_**Muchas gracias; Abigail, Yakasani, Indy y Javi :3 les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios jejeje n.n espero que este capitulo les guste **_

_**:3 ¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte J.H ©**_


	4. El misterioso soldado y la estudiante

_**Aclaraciones: Continuación, el siguiente capítulo esta agregado por mi inspiración xD asi que, lo demás puede que esté en el manga, puede que no asi que…disfrútenlo :D**_

* * *

_IV. El misterioso soldado y la estudiante_

* * *

_**-Visión-**_

— _¿Susanoo?_ _—repetía la pequeña al ver una estatua de ese dios. —Quiero saber algo de él._

_Gaidel no le quería decir nada a su hija, pero esa mirada inocente que ella ponía se le hacía difícil contarle un poco sobre Orochi, solo nombrarlo, no quería meterle tanta información sobre ese monstruo…_

—_Susanoo, es el dios del mar, de las tormentas, y de las batallas._ _—Le contaba su padre quien admiraba la estatua, —Él le gano a una serpiente llamada, "Yamata-no- Orochi"_ _—le dijo al sonreír de lado._

— _¿Tenia hermanos?_ _—pregunto estando curiosa._

—_Sí, su hermana se llamaba Amaterasu, ella era la diosa del Sol y su hermano, Tsukuyomi, el dios de la Luna…_

—_Sol, Luna y estrella…—repetía al leer un poco sobre los símbolos. — ¿Los Tesoros Sagrados…?_

_Leona miraba los símbolos del Sol y la Luna, ella no entendía porque razones tenía la estrella… -"¿Por qué será?"- Sentía la curiosidad de preguntárselo a su padre, la niña le estiraba del kimono para llamarle la atención…Pero él no ni siquiera la miraba…Estaba muy quieto y mirando hacia el horizonte, se preocupó y miro de igual manera para la misma dirección, en la entrada al museo se encontraba un señor de una vestimenta "rara" leyendo un libro…_

— _¿Quién es ese señor? Papá—interrogo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. —"Quiero vivir en Paz"_ _—escuchaba lo que había dicho su padre._

…

—"_Amor…Solo quiero, que mi otra hija este bien."_ _—escucho de parte de su madre._

—"_La gemela estará bien…Con la familia que esta" —hablaba su padre, —Es mejor engañarlo, probablemente piense que Leona es nuestra única hija._

— _¿Tengo una gemela?_

_**-Fin de la visión.-**_

Ella caminaba con pasos lentos, acercándose de manera relajada hacia un nuevo objetivo que era una cochería abandonada, donde se estaba organizando discretamente, una serie de narco tráfico, involucrando también el tráfico de armas con la dirección a una parte de villa de San Pablo. El líder de todo esto, era un ex luchador de la lucha libre, de cabello castaño y de ojos cafés oscuros.

El comandante le había otorgado esta misión de manera individual, para poner a prueba una vez más, a su ahijada, y sobre Ralf y Clark fueron enviados a otra misión…Que se realizaría en Japón.

Entre la multitud de la gente que gritaba y alentaba al ex luchador, cada uno traía dinero en las manos, algunos apostaban en contra y otros a favor. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, estaba al fondo de esa multitud, la iluminación le llegaba completamente, hacia resaltar su uniforme de militar, un paliacate rojizo estaba sujetado en su frente, estaba de brazos cruzados observando y calculando cada movimiento del público. Pero algo le llamo la atención, una muchacha de cabellos azules caminaba con dirección hacia el ring, al verla desde esa distancia, sin dudar, podía ser complicado llevarla a donde pertenece…

—Entonces…Ella es Leona Heidern. _—_murmuro al sonreír de lado.

…

Mientras tanto en Japón, el coronel Jones y el teniente Still, estaban con una vestimenta formal; Ralf tenía un traje de color marón claro y corbata negra, y Clark tenía en azul oscuro y corbata roja, por ser un poco grandotes físicamente. El traje los hacia ver como guardias de seguridad… Ellos caminaban por la vereda cerca de una gran empresa, en donde se habían informado que estaría Rugal Bernstein, la misión que tenían que hacer era investigar sus planes y otras cosas, ver quienes trabajaban para él. Al entrar en la empresa, se sentaron en unos sillones blancos e cómodos, estaban esperando a que el jefe entrara a su trabajo, para perder un poco de tiempo, habían agarrado unos diarios que estaba en una mesita…Cuando el coronel iba a llamar al comandante para informarle que no vieron al objetivo principal pero algo le distrajo…

Vio una muchacha de cabellos largo y azul, de ojos verdes esmeralda, caminaba muy cerca del lugar. Ambos mercenarios, sospechaban sobre esa joven porque parecía que iba a entrar a la empresa, pero solo era una estudiante que tenía su mochila cargando en el hombro derecho…El castaño, vio que tanto como rostro y físicamente, se parecía a Leona.

—Clark mírala…—le dijo este al darle un codazo.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto un tanto molesto por el golpe, vio a la peli azulada. — ¿Esa no es Leona?

—…N-No creo, si ella se quedó en Brasil. —respondió cortante sin dejar de mirarla, si ella era Leona, _¿Qué hacía en Japón? _Este pestaño dos veces y ella estaba entrando al lugar…

—"_Hola, Señorita Aiko, ¿Esta mi padre en su oficina?"_ _—_escuchaban los mercenarios estando perplejos.

—"_Hola Keiko__**(1)**__ , si esta pero está en una reunión"_ _—_le respondía una de las tantas secretarias. —_"El señor Bernstein, llego unas horas antes…Ahora no podrá atenderte."_

—"_Le puedes decir que su hija Keiko Kusanagi vino a traerle comida"_ _—_hablaba la joven al dejarle un pequeño paquete.

—"_Si se lo diré Keiko no tengas problema."_

Los mercenarios no podrían creer lo que estaban escuchando, esta empresa si era de Rugal, pero se adelantó en llegar…Tenían que buscar alguna manera de entrar y de investigar esa reunión. Sin embargo, esa joven que se parecía a su compañera, era una Kusanagi...

—Tenemos que informar al comandante sobre Rugal. —insinuaba Clark al levantarse del sillón.

—…—suspira, —Esta bien. —dijo al no ver a la peli azulada.

…

Leona estaba en el ring estando en posición de ataque, el público le chiflaba y le decían piropos, algunos cuantos se babosos querían acosarla…el luchador apodado como, "el demoledor", —Este no es un lugar para chicas—le hablaba al hacer una mueca. —Vete con tu papi.

—No. —le dijo con voz cortante. —Tengo una misión que cumplir.

La militar no decía nada, seguía manteniendo esa mirada fría e amenazante. Su rival se dirigía hacia ella, al principio dio un combo de puños y patadas, por lo cual Leona las esquivaba con facilidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro, izquierda-derecha-abajo- arriba, el oponente dio un ligero movimiento quedando atrás de su rival, levanto la mano derecha presionando como un corte en la espalda del luchador, sus gritos de dolor rebotaba por todo el lugar. Zeus estaba atento a los movimientos de Leona, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Morirás maldita perra! —exclamo el luchador al voltear de manera brusca. Vio como la peli azulada le dio un puñetazo en su rostro, tirándolo al suelo. — ¡M-Maldición! —dijo con voz entre cortada y al levantarse del ring con dificultad.

Este trato de golpearle un puñetazo a ella. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que esa mujer se hubiera agachado, hacia abajo, esquivando ese puño. Con sus manos, aprovechando la ocasión para apretarle con fuerza una parte de sus músculos de su brazo derecho, para debilitarlo.

De pronto… Zeus apareció como si nada, justo atrás de Leona agarrándole fuertemente de la muñeca. —Suficiente. —hablo en seco.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —pregunto al voltearse bruscamente, soltándose del agarre. Y para atacarlo con su mano izquierda, generando un aura de corte. El rubio contra ataco con una patada que había tomado un impulso de energía. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí; una ventisca fuerte fue impulsada en el ring, Leona se sorprendió al ver a sujeto muy cerca de ella, —_Leona_—escucho al nombrarla por su nombre, este le dio una patada en pleno aire para que su rival saliera del ring.

— ¡Wao! —gritaron la poca gente que quedaba ya que algunos salieron corriendo, cuando entro al rubio.

— _¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!_ _—_se preguntó en su mente, estando sentada en el suelo —_Nunca lo he visto, es otro soldado._

El rubio se bajó del ring, para dirigirse hacia esa mujer; ofreciéndole su mano, la joven lo rechazo de inmediato, se levantaba sola. — ¡No me toques! —le decía la peli azulada estando molesta.

Nuevamente, ambos volvieron a enfrentarse, la militar inclinaba la cabeza y se dirigía hacia ese sujeto, —_ ¡Esto no se queda así!_ _—_pensó mientras que, aura de energía iba incrementando, sabiendo que movimiento iba a utilizar contra él.

— No te rindes… —dijo Zeus al sonreír de lado, había tomado distancia para ver cómo se acercaba su rival. —_Esa chica, sí que es fuerte y una buena oponente._

…

Mientras tanto, a fuera de la base Ikari Warriors, la militar se encontraba entrenando con sus pies descalzos, practicando una y otra vez, su aura cortante. Ya que después de esa pelea que tuvo con ese sujeto, le trajo un sueño pesado, tenía a alguien de su mismo nivel y además del hecho que se sabía su nombre. Lo tenía tan cerca, que le dio una extraña sensación en su pecho, pero como siempre, lo reprimía…Porque así no podría terminar su misión. Aunque por esa pelea, esta vez gano ese joven.

A pesar que estaba entrenando, su mente no dejaba de pensar en él, en la pelea. —_Ese sujeto…Calculo todos mis movimientos._ _—_Se dijo en su mente, —_Esa energía, se parecía a la mía._

Desde una colina montañosa, el joven de cabellos rubios, estaba espiando a la militar. Viendo como esa muchacha creaba una bola de cortes, cortando algunas partes de la colina y del césped. Ella había notado su presencia, cuya se molestó un poco al notarlo…Estaba allí, tranquilo sonriendo.

Dio un gran salto para atacarlo con un piercing manos, — ¡Otra vez, tu! —hablo al hacer un ruido con sus dientes, estando irritada al verlo. Lo ataco derribando toda la colina montañosa, por lo cual Zeus logro esquivar ese movimiento. Una vez más, ambos quedaron en pleno aire, sus miradas amenazantes volvían a chocar.

—Me llamo Zeus—le dijo al tomarle con fuerza del brazo.

—…

Ella no entendía nada, hasta que el rubio le dio un apasionado beso, que al principio esforzado…Sin embargo, la resistencia de la joven, duro poco ya que después, lo termino disfrutando. Este seguía sujetándola de los brazos, mientras que a su alrededor habían rocas destrozadas, la oscura noche que rodeaba el ambiente de la base y de la selva. Solo ellos dos, iluminados con la luz nocturna de la luna creciente.

…

_**-Visión-**_

_Ella observaba a su madre, quien acariciaba su vientre ya crecido. Su padre estaba feliz porque se había enterado que su esposa estaba esperando un niño. —Ya te conoceré, hermanito._ _—pensaba Leona al ver a sus padres._

—_Tu hermanito, Leona—le hablo Gaidel con una sonrisa._

…

_Los días pasaron y su madre aún seguía estando deprimida, acariciaba los zapatitos que fueron tejidos por ella, su vientre estaba pequeño, el ambiente de su hogar era tristeza y depresión… —Mami ¿Estas bien?_ _—preguntaba la peli azulada._

_Su madre solo levanto la vista, mostrando sus ojeras y unos ojos con una mirada de melancolía e tristeza. —Sí, estoy bien hija._ _—respondió al fingir una sonrisa._

_Gaidel no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, una de las enfermeras, había raptado a su hijo y lo reemplazaron con un bebe que falleció al nacer. —Espero que la encuentren la policía._ _—hablaba en voz baja para que su mujer y su hija no oigan. Por lo menos, no quería perder "esa Fe en la humanidad"…Ya que él tuvo a alguien que odiaba a los humanos._

_**-Fin de la visión-**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El abrió los ojos, viendo todo su alrededor, el departamento era chico pero cómodo. Lo única iluminación que entraba por la ventana, fue esa luz nocturna de la luna creciente. Resaltando entre la oscuridad, su cabello rojizo y sus ojos. Eran las 1 a.m aun no podía dormir, ya que recordaba cómo se cruzó en la plaza con una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes esmeralda…De alguna forma, se le hacía familiar a la que vio en sus sueños, excepto el color de sus ojos.

— _¿Acaso es ella?_ _—_se preguntó en su mente, estando con insomnio.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**_(1)_ Keiko: Bendición de hija, hija bendita, Kei (bendicion, favor) + Ko (hija, niña)**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n ... **

**Discúlpenme que tarde mucho en actualizar, trate de alargar un poco más este capítulo jejje :s, vere si puedo actualizar el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me dan animos para seguir jejeje :3 … n.n **

**¡Saludos y Cuídense!**

**Atte J.H ©**


	5. La luna y La estrella de cristal

_**Aclaraciones: En este capitulo aclarare algunas cosas sobre la hermana gemela de Leona y de su hermano menor. También, estará relacionado Iori Yagami en esto. Inspirado con la canción" Diamond Crevasse" de Sheryl Nome. Espero que les guste. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!**_

* * *

_V. Moon and Star crystal_

_[La Luna y la Estrella de cristal]_

* * *

Cuando los días en Japón iban pasando, el peligro también y eso se notaba en el ambiente que percibía Gaidel e su mujer, Hinata_**(1) **_Kusanagi, ellos dos se sentían perseguidos por alguien más. A partir del nacimiento de sus hijas, las cosas se complicaron un poco; y lo único que él quería es vivir en paz, con los humanos. No quería estar involucrado con Orochi. Al parecer, el joven era el único ser diferente de los hakkesshu diferente, porque los demás apoyaban la destrucción de la humanidad.

Las discusiones frecuentes que tenía con su esposa, no quedaban en un acuerdo bien relacionado, porque Hinata no quería dar en adopción a una de sus hijas; aunque tuvo una idea, —_'_¿Por qué no darlas a mi hermano?_'_ _—_obviamente lo pensó y después menciono su idea con una voz ronca y un rostro triste. Su esposo inclinaba la cabeza, no quería perder a sus dos hijas con otra familia, no quería que esas palabras _"Papá, mamá." _Se las dijera a otra persona, que en realidad no lo son. Esto cada vez, se complicaba más…

—Una de nuestras hijas debe irse. —dijo Gaidel al asomarse a la cuna, este las quería ambas por igual, eran dos hermosas niñas de cabello azulado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Su corazón le decía que no lo haga porque no quería perder a ninguna de las dos. Al tomar entre sus brazos a la dulce beba, Leona, un raro escalofrió recorría por su columna vertebral, algo no andaba bien, puesto que le causo una visión del futuro.

_**-Visión del futuro -**_

—_Papá, me duele la cabeza—hablo su hija al apoyarse su mano en la frente, Hinata noto la palidez de la piel de ella, algo no andaba bien. _

— _¿Te duele mucho? —pregunto el peli azulado al tocarle la cabeza._

—_Sí._ _—asintió._

—_Hija, ve a descansar. —Aconsejaba la castaña, —Necesitas hacer reposo._

—_Si lo hare._

—_Eso pasa cuando sales a jugar de noche._ _—agrego en tono burlón Gaidel._

— _¡Eso no es gracioso!_ _—reacciono Hinata estando disgustada._

_La niña se rio un poco al escuchar esa diminuta discusión entre sus padres, ellos miraron confundida a su hija, pero de todas formas se rieron con ella. Sin embargo, todo se cayó cuando Leona comenzó a toser sangre, hasta escupió. Ellos se preocuparon por lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza, y al toser sangre, Gaidel conocía muy bien esos síntomas y lo había dejado paralizado, mientras que su esposa estaba en alerta, pero en el fondo tenía mucho miedo…_

_**[…]**_

— _¡Leona!_ _—gritaba el al ver todo el caos en una aldea, los niños corriendo desesperadamente, al igual que sus padres. Algunas casas se estaban quemando tras tratar de detener a la niña que estaba poseída, este no podía creer que ciertas habilidades estaban despertando de su querida hija, vio como atravesaba sus manos en el cuerpo de una persona._

— _¡Leona detente!_ _—gritaba Hinata con voz ronca y desesperada por todo lo que estaba viendo, apenas se recuperó de su shock. Su hija, su propia hija causo todo este escándalo pero ella no tenía la culpa…Es una niña inocente._

— _¡Goentz!_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—_El vino hace unos días atrás, solo para proponerme algo._ _—hablaba este al recordar la llegada de su antiguo amigo._

— _¿Él tuvo algo que ver con todo esto?_ _—volvió a preguntar estando perpleja. —Leona…_

—_Sí, él es uno de los que despertar el disturbio de la sangre—respondió al hacer un ruido con sus dientes. — ¡Tenemos que detenerla…!_

_Gaidel y Hinata se dirigieron hacia Leona, quien había entrado en el disturbio de la sangre. Cuando ellos se acercaron, todo se volvió oscuro para su esposa, al querer atacarla con sus flamas carmesí, eso no pudo detenerla…El solo vio como ella se derrumbaba en sus brazos, la mano de la niña atravesó la pansa de ella. — ¡Hinata!_

—…_Gaidel y-yo t-te amo._ _—fueron sus últimas palabras._

— _¡Leona ya basta!_ _—exclamo alterado._

_**[…]**_

—'_No deberías preocuparte por tu destino como Orochi, deberías solo vivir tu vida'—le aconsejaba Gaidel a la niña estando mal herido, había apoyado sus manos en ambos hombros de su pequeña. —Confió en ti, Leona, sé que podrás hacerlo…_

_Ella estaba lastimada y manchada con sangre, podía escuchar la voz de su padre, pero al mirar hacia un costado vio el cadáver de su mamá, de poco sus ojos comenzaban a perderse al ver todo su alrededor._

—_Leona…Te quiero._ _—después de decir eso, todo se entorno de negro, ya no vio a su pequeña hija…_

_**-Fin de la visión del futuro-**_

—_Tengo que evitar eso._ _—_pensó en su mente.

— ¿Ocurre algo amor? —pregunto su esposa.

—No nada, por el momento no. —respondió cortante, trataba de calmarse el mismo, pues estaba nervioso.

— ¿Keiko o Leona? —pregunto Hinata al ver a sus hijas.

—No lo sé. —Contesto dudando el peli azulado, — ¿Qué tal Keiko?

— ¿Por qué Keiko? —volvió a interrogar.

—No lo sé, quiero cuidar a mis dos hijas pero…Quiero quedarme con una. —hablo con tristeza.

—Amor, ella siempre estarán con nosotros. —agrego ella con una suave sonrisa, por lo que Gaidel le dio un beso en la frente.

—Lo sé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Leona ¿dónde estás?! —le llamaba su padre.

— ¡Iori! —llamaba una pelirroja de ojos azules.

Gaidel se le quedo mirando, se le hacía familiar por el símbolo que llevaba su kimono, al asomarse un poco más a esa mujer, quedo perplejo al ver a una descendiente del Clan Yagami, o más bien, Clan Yasakani. Vio como aquella señorita hablaba con las personas del festival, solo por si habían visto al pequeño Iori Yagami. Nadie miraba mal a ninguno de los dos clanes, puesto que también vieron al Clan Kusanagi, este día solo era para festejarlo en familia, no para pelear.

El peli azulado se acercó a la joven pelirroja, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, —Disculpe señorita, anda buscando a su hijo ¿no? —decía al mirarla.

—Sí, ¿Lo ha visto? —interrogo con voz preocupada. —Le prometí ver los fuegos artificiales con él.

—No, pero yo también estoy buscando a mi hija. —dijo el al inclinar la cabeza, —Yo le prometí lo mismo, hasta quería presentarle a una niña. ¿Cómo es su hijo?

—Es pelirrojo y de ojos azules, lleva el mismo kimono que el mío. —hablaba la joven al darle algunos datos sobre su niño. — ¿Cómo es su hija?

—Tiene cabello azul y sus ojos son del mismo color, su kimono es verde. —contesto estando preocupado, —Espero que logremos encontrarlos.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

_…_

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —pregunto la joven Kusanagi, al ver a una peli azulada con ojos de color esmeralda y llevaba un kimono marrón.

—Hinata, ella es Keiko—le hablo su hermano, —Y este pequeño bebé es mi hijo, Taiyo_**(2)**_

— ¡Es hermoso! —Hablo al sostenerlo entre sus brazos, —_Me recuerda a alguien…_

—Lo sé, se sobre la perdida. —hablaba su hermano mayor. —Puedes cargarlo toda la noche.

—Gracias. —agradecía pero manteniendo su mirada hacia el bebé que abría esos grandes ojos que resaltaban mucho el color esmeralda, Hinata se sorprendió al notar ese color. —_Él es…es…_

— ¿Ocurre algo? Hermana

—N-No solo estoy emocionada al ver a tu hijo. Es hermoso, lo mismo digo por Keiko. —dijo al contenerse sus lágrimas.

— ¡Kyo, Chizuru no se vayan tan lejos! —advertía Saisyu al ver a los niños correr cerca del bosque. Este señor miro disimuladamente al grupo de familiares que estaba reunido, un poco asomado al escenario donde presentarían los fuegos artificiales, miro a la joven que llevaba un kimono rojo mostrando el símbolo de la estrella, cuyo no entendía nada, no recuerda haber visto un clan con ese símbolo; miro a los demás que la acompañaban, al parecer el resto era Clan Kusanagi…_ ¿Clan Kusanagi? _Se sorprendió al ver a esas personas, ni él creía que hubo sobrevivientes.

Siasyu quería preguntarles a ellos para comprobar si era cierto, porque uno cualquiera puede ponerse un kimono con ese símbolo del sol. Pero su esposa quería que esté al tanto de su hijo y de las gemelas del Clan Yata. —_Maldición. —_susurro nervioso.

_…_

Un perro rabioso se acercaba hacia ella, se asomaba sigilosamente mostrando sus blancos colmillos y sus ojos resaltaban en la oscuridad…El canino salto hacia ella, pero un ligero golpe que provenía de otro chico, hizo que el perro huyera corriendo, mientras que otros niños los estaban mirando con temor por el color de su pelo. — ¡Par de fenómenos!

— ¡Cállense o se las verán conmigo! —levanto la voz Iori mostrando una mirada amenazante. Hasta esos niños salieron corriendo por el temor, ellos estaban siguiendo a Leona para tirarle piedras, pero no se esperaron la presencia de ese pelirrojo. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto al ofrecerle su mano.

—…—la peli azul no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo.

—Creo que así, no te diré el mío. —hablo con sarcasmo. Al no escuchar nada de parte de ella, volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo? —preguntaba la niña al ver como aquel pelirrojo estaba sentado en un hueco del árbol.

—Nada, me alejo de los niños que me ven como un fenómeno. —respondió cortante. — ¿Y tú?

—Quería hacer amistades con unos niños, pero se fueron corriendo. —contesto al inclinar su cabeza. —Tal vez, me tenían miedo.

— ¿Miedo? Tú no das miedo—agrego este sin ni siquiera mirarla. —Te veo como yo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —volvió a interrogar, estando confundida.

—Pues tu cabello azul. —respondió al levantarse para mostrar una diminuta flamita purpura.

Ella se sonrojo por lo que había escuchado, puede que tenga razón.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Estuve entrenando para tener mis flamas purpuras. —decía al hacer que sus labios se movieran para un lado, como disgustado, pues había recordado el duro entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre. — ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?

— ¿Yo? Ehmm nada—hablo desanimada. Al levantar levemente su mano, una poca cantidad de agua de una laguna que estaba cerca de ellos, se iba subiendo estando sobre altura de ambos.

— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —reacciono alterado al ver que el agua se estaba levantando.

—N-No lo sé. —dijo al estar sorprendida, de a poco el agua volvía a su lugar.

— ¡Tú eres agua y yo soy fuego! —decía estando emocionado. — ¡Somos iguales…!

— ¿Eh?

Ambos miraron el cielo nocturno, de pronto los fuegos artificiales dieron inicio, no dejaban de admirar esas flores que se esparcían en el cielo. Aunque cuando son subidas hacia el cielo nocturno, parecían como estrellas fugas.

—Hermoso—dijeron ambos al unísono y luego se miraron mutuamente.

_…_

—Disculpe señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —interrogo el peli azulado al ver a su acompañante.

—Oh! Discúlpeme, mi nombre es Ume—contesto con una cálida sonrisa. —Y ¿el suyo?

—Gaidel. —respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Es un gusto, señor Gaidel.

—Lo mismo digo. Ume.

Ellos estaban entrando a lo profundo del bosque, llamando por los nombres de sus hijos, esperando alguna respuesta por sus voces. Levantaron sus vistas hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta que se perdieron los fuegos artificiales, cuyos ambos habían prometido a sus hijos.

—Iori estará decepcionado. —hablo Ume al desviar su mirada.

—Leona también. —mencionaba este desanimado.

— _¡Iori!_

— _¡Leona!_

Del otro lado del festival, un sujeto de cabellos rubios y negro, se encontraba caminando entre la multitud, observando con asco a la humanidad, y obviamente, buscando a su antiguo compañero, a Gaidel, a pesar que lo vio en el museo con una niña, quería hacerle una oferta, solo para volver del lado de Orochi.

—Esa niña, debe ser su hija. —Sonrió de lado, —Espero que acepte esa oferta.

Noto la presencia del Clan Kusanagi y del Clan Yata _(Kagura)_, —Esto se pone interesante. —murmuraba por lo bajo, —Aunque mi objetivo no serán ellos…Por el momento.

Se distancio de la gente para desaparecer en el viento, todavía seguía buscando a su antiguo amigo, sabía que él estaba en este lugar.

_…_

—Debo irme, me están llamando—hablo el pelirrojo. — ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es…

Escucharon ruidos sigilosos por lo que ambos se alarmaron, Iori vio salir a un hombre de cabellos azules. —Al fin te encontré, Le… —se percató al ver a un pelirrojo. —Tu madre te está buscando, niño.

—I-Io…—apareció Ume del otro lado, Iori fue a abrazarla con fuerza, —Lo siento, hijo nos perdimos los fuegos artificiales.

—No importa, lo vi con mi nueva amiga. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por ayudarme, señor Gaidel. —agradecía la joven.

—Lo mismo digo, Ume, fue un placer conocerla. Nosotros debemos irnos.

Ume y Iori vieron como padre e hija se estaban alejando del bosque, el niño se olvidó en insistir interrogar el nombre la niña, pero luego le preguntaba a su madre, quien se olvidó el nombre, del señor no. —Cuando nos volvamos a cruzar con ellos, le podrás preguntar a ella. —le decía para calmar a su hijo.

—Gracias mamá.

…

— ¿Dónde estuvieron? —pregunto Hinata

—Es que Leona se perdió y fui a buscarla—respondía Gaidel con una sonrisa torcida, —Aunque me sorprendió que se cruzó con un chico…

— ¿Un chico? —Repitió al fruncir el ceño, — ¿Tan rápido un novio?

— ¡Eh! ¿Novio? —reacciono alterado.

—N-No es mi novio, mamá. —Reprochaba Leona, —Es mi nuevo amigo.

—Vamos Leona que te tengo que presentar a unos parientes.

— ¿Parientes?

—Claro a tus primos.

Pasaron unas tres horas, las gemelas se encontraron en un restaurante donde estaban sus tíos, pero Keiko y Taiyo eran como "los primos" de la pequeña, la joven Kusanagi no sabe nada del que ese bebé era en realidad, su hijo perdido. Obviamente, se quedaron comiendo y festejando por el encuentro, mientras que las niñas no dejaban de mirarse, porque eran iguales, eso fue extraño para ambas, viendo a las dos familias como que algo no concordaba con todo…de todas formas, preferían no pensar en eso y se fueron a jugar en un patio que estaba al frente del restaurante.

—Leona y Keiko están juntas—hablaba Gaidel con una sonrisa.

—Se ven alegres.

—Gracias por cuidarlas, Kusanagi.

—De nada.

_**-Visión del futuro- **_

—_Hola de nuevo, Leona._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ _—pregunto la joven peli azulada, al mirar de una manera amenazante al sujeto de extraño atuendo._

— _¿No te acuerdas de mí? —Pregunto al fruncir el ceño, —Y ¿de la aldea?_

— _¿L-La aldea?_

_Goentz sonrió de forma victoriosa, estaba enfrentándose a la hija de su antiguo compañero. —Leona, que tragedia lo que le paso a su padre._

— _¿Qué dices?_

_**[…]**_

—"_Leona Heidern, del Ikari Team, se enfrentara al Iori Yagami del Yagami Team"—decía el locutor al nombrar a estos dos personajes que subían al cuadrilátero. Gaidel parecía como un fantasma mirando todo el torneo y el público que había. _

—_Leona…Iori, ¡Ellos no pueden pelear!_ _—Gritaba pero nadie le prestaba atención, vio como el pelirrojo se burlaba de su hija, — ¡Es un insolente! _

—"_Recuérdame cuando veas la luna."_

—_Ese niño antes era bueno, ¿Qué le paso?_

_**-Fin de la visión del futuro-**_

Pasaron ocho meses después de este encuentro, Gaidel junto con su esposa y su hija, tomo la decisión de irse a otro país, solo por el hecho de sentirse perseguidos ese ser que detesta, a pesar de ser un conocido de su infancia…Luego más adelante tras la aparición de Goentz, ocurriría la tragedia en esa aldea donde ellos estaban viviendo en paz, todas las visiones que tuvo el peli azulado, estaban pasando…Y estaban marcadas en su destino, por eso le dice aquel consejo a su hija…

—_Leona…Te quiero_—fueron sus últimas palabras.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**(1 ) Hinata: Frente al sol, lugar en el sol, soleado, bajo el sol.**_

_**(2 ) Taiyo: El Sol, que será grande y brillante como el Sol.**_

* * *

_**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Disculpen por la tardanza, estuve ocupada ciertas cosas **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n me dan animos para seguir jejej **__** Y gracias también por poner a sus favoritos esta historia **__** Indy, Javi, Yasakani y Ittoki muchas gracias :3**_

* * *

_**Yasakani, sé que me fui un poco de tema, pero continuare con lo que sigue, osea sobre Zeus y Leona, luego se viene su debut. :D**_

* * *

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	6. Un emblema especial

_**N/A: En este capítulo quería alargarlo un poco más, además las cosas que voy a agregar a continuación, son por causa de mi inspiración n.n espero que les guste. **_

_**¡Disfruten del capitulo!**_

* * *

_VI. Un emblema especial_

* * *

_**-Visión-**_

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ _—le preguntaba Keiko mientras que volvía a agarrar una pelota que le había obsequiado su tía._

—_Me llamo Le…—estaba por responder aquella respuesta, pero escucho la voz de su padre llamándola para retirarse de la festival. _

_La peli azulada no dejaba de ver a su prima, ¿Por qué eran tan parecidas?, inclino la cabeza sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, pues su hermano menor si tenía una apariencia como todo un Kusanagi, ella solo es…es diferente a sus padres. — ¿Soy adoptada?_ _—pensó Keiko al ver como su prima se alejaba, ¿se alejaba? Se olvidó de decirle su nombre. — ¡Me llamo Keiko Kusanagi!_ _—gritaba para que ella la escuchara._

— _¿Dijiste Kusanagi?_ _—repitió un niño de cabellos castaños, quien estaba acompañado por dos gemelas._

—_Sí, me llamo Keiko y ¿ustedes?_ _—respondió para luego preguntar con quién estaba hablando._

—_Yo me llamo Kyo Kusanagi—se presentaba el niño con una sonrisa._

—_Maki y Chizuru Kagura, somos las gemelas Kagura—su presentación fue al unísono, por la cual una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo a la peli azulada._

—_Puede que somos parientes—hablo Kyo al apoyar su mano en la cabeza de Keiko, por lo que se puso colorada._

— _¿Primos lejanos?_ _—interrogo desviando la mirada._

— _¡Claro que sí, tienen el mismo apellido!_ _—contestaron las gemelas con emoción._

—_Te voy a tratar como mi primita especial—decía el niño sin dejar de despeinar el cabello azul, —Si quieres, puedes venir a entrenar con mi padre._ _—agrego con una sonrisa._

— _¿En serio?_ _—interrogo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, por la cual Kyo se puso colorado al ver unos ojos esmeralda. Chizuru le dio un codazo estando un poco molesta._

— _¡Hey!_ _—reacciono para sacarlo de su trance al Kusanagi._

— _¡Pues claro!_ _—afirmaba el castaño al mostrarle una sonrisa. _

_**-Fin de la visión-**_

Ella caminaba con pasos lentos y pesados, escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo. Keiko Kusanagi, estaba molesta; porque su madre no le permitía participar en un torneo llamado _"King Of Fighters", _ni su primo especial no le dejaba, _¿Por qué? _Porque tenía miedo de perder a su prima a manos de Yagami. Un suspiro molesto se le escapo cuando levanto su mirada hacia la entrada a la academia, pero no le molestaba el lugar donde estudiaba, sino quien la esperaba.

—Hola Kyo. —le saludo pasando de largo.

—Hola Keiko. —Saludo llevándose sus brazos hacia la nuca, conoce muy bien a su prima, — ¿Sigues enojada por eso?

— ¡Claro que sí, yo quería participar contigo! —Reacciono volteándose ligeramente para enfrentarlo con la mirada, —Por lo menos, Benimaru, tú y yo, y nos llamaríamos el Kusanagi Team—le hablaba con voz molesta.

—Keiko, ya te explique el motivo, no quiero enojarme contigo. —hablo con voz sereno, suspira por cansancio. —No quiero que Yagami le toque un pelo a mi prima especial. —le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

— ¡Hey! Debemos entrar, no quiero llegar tarde por ustedes dos—dijo Yuki mientras llegaba del lado derecho de la vereda, estaba apresurada por entrar.

—Tu novia tiene razón, Kyo—decía Keiko al agarrarlo del brazo, — ¡Ven apresúrate!

…

En la ciudad de Japón, los mercenarios habían colocado un chip de rastreo en la limosina de Rugal Bernstein, para seguir su recorrido con su camioneta, Ralf sostenía en sus manos una computadora de rastreo, con eso aprovechaban para calcular cada movimiento.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que su objetivo estaba llegando al aeropuerto, tuvieron que bajar de la camioneta para seguirlo a pie, buscando y observando en que avión iba a subir; esta vez, Clark tuvo que colocar otro chip para el avión privado de Rugal, este le hizo una seña al coronel para afirma que ya estaba puesto el chip. —_Bien, ahora solo nos queda averiguar su escondite —_se decía el teniente en sus pensamientos, se retiró discretamente, para volver a la camioneta.

—Comandante, el avión está despegando, el objetivo nos llevara a su escondite—le hablaba el coronel por la radio.

—_Buen trabajo, ahora regresen a la base. Necesito informales algo._ _—_le daba una orden el comandante.

—Cambio y fuera.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—Debemos regresar a la base—contesto al sonreír de lado, —Nos merecemos unas cervezas.

—Bien dicho carnal—hablo el teniente al darle unos golpecitos en la espalda.

…

Como los mercenarios pudieron terminar con su misión, la militar aun no terminaba el suyo, la localización que le dieron a Zeus conducía a una trampa o eso creía él; La localización se ubicaba en un laboratorio que estaba en Brasilia, aparentaba estar abandonado, pero cuando vieron que las máquinas y las computadoras aun funcionaban, Leona empezaba a sospechar. Pues su objetivo era salvar una dosis de una extraña sustancia verde, ella no sabía para que necesitaba eso Rugal pero era mejor adelantarse; unos soldados salieron de la nada para atacar aquellos dos intrusos.

— ¡¿Quiénes son?! —interrogo el capitán al apuntarle con su arma.

—Leona, ve a colocar la contraseña—ordenaba el rubio para distraer a los soldados enemigos, las cosas cambiaron cuando los rodearon completamente. —Maldición, estamos rodeados.

—No del todo. —agrego la militar al moverse ágilmente para golpear a cada oponente que se le cruzaba, dándole un codazo en las costillas para que dejaran caer sus armas, Zeus hacia la misma maniobra; viendo como su compañera realizaba aura corte y luego prosiguió con el movimiento del _Slashmark, _haciendo una _V _para atacar a la mitad de los enemigos, cosa que se sorprende al ver que su compañero hizo un golpe como el del aura de corte, pero en este caso utilizaba las patadas.

—Lo conseguiremos—insinuaba el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios, —_Interesante, es una excelente oponente y muy fuerte._ _—_se dijo en su mente.

—Pronto conseguiremos la salida. —hablo la joven al dejar un espacio libre. Noto que su compañero estaba dirigiéndose a las computadoras, buscando la información que necesitaba el comandante interrumpir los planes de Rugal, coloco un pendrai que saco de los bolsillos de su pantalón, — ¡Zeus cuidado! —le advirtió mientras luchaba contra los pocos soldados que quedaban de pie.

El rubio se giró bruscamente para golpearle al capitán en la cara, al ver que su arma se le resbalo de las manos, este prosiguió en agarrarlo y golpearlo con el mango del objeto justo en la nuca, noqueándolo al instante.

— ¿Ya está? —interrogo la peli azulada, al caminar mirando a todos sus oponentes que quedaron tirados en el suelo.

—Si tengo todos los datos, podemos retirarnos tranquilamente—contesto tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios, —Debemos irnos, para informar al comandante.

—Entendido.

Zeus dejo que su compañera se adelantara unos cuantos pasos, mientras saco del bolsillo la sustancia verde que supuestamente había destruido desde el principio, antes de que llegaran los soldados; pues ellos detectaron todo en las cámaras de seguridad, lo que rompió este solo fue una muestra falsa, que lo tenía hace un tiempo, solo era agua mezclada con un colorante.

— _¿Por qué quera esto Mature?_—se preguntaba en la mente, viendo como su compañera se alejaba lentamente. —Cuando termine con todo esto, me pagaran muy bien.

…

—Buen trabajo, soldados—felicitaba Heidern, viendo como una de sus soldados se paraba firmemente para hacerle un saludo militar. —Los datos que has encontrado Zeus, nos ayudaron, al igual que en la localización de Rugal, que fue encontrada.

— ¿Dónde están Clark y Ralf? —Preguntaba su ahijada estando seria, —Los necesitare para la siguiente misión.

—No lo creo, esta vez te ayudara tu nuevo compañero, Zeus. —contesto Heidern estando serio.

—Entiendo.

—Entrégale esta medalla a tu compañero —agrego al entregarle el objeto como símbolo de honor, pero la joven sabía que para su padre adoptivo, esto era especial, el comandante le dio la espalda para retirarse, —_Veo que a Leona le interesa ese muchacho, lo que no sabe ella…Es que vi todo._ _—_se decía en sus pensamientos.

—…Esto es del comandante…

…

Se había alejado lo suficiente de la base Ikari Warriors, solo para sentir la suave brisa que movía lentamente las pequeñas olas. Por una vez estaba tranquilo y aceptado, no se esperaba que con una simple mentira pudiera haber traicionado la confianza del comandante Heidern; pero desde que beso a su ahijada, algo le dolía. Suspiro exhausto, una parte le decía que abandone toda la misión que le había mandado Mature, hacia ruidos con sus dientes, esa mujer siempre fue un fastidio pero tenía que admitir que ella lo contrato, pues después de terminar sus servicios en su antigua base, comenzó a trabajar como un mercenario independiente: sus servicios era depende de su cliente, todo a cambio del efectivo.

Seguía mirando el atardecer que se presentaba en la playa, era hermoso sin dudarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; miro de reojo, porque presentía que no estaba solo.

— ¡Hey atrápalo! —hablo Leona estando distancia de este, lanzo con fuerza el emblema.

Zeus se voltea ligeramente para atrapar el objeto que se lo había lanzado Leona:

— ¿Qué es esto? —interrogo al atraparlo y abrió su puño para ver una simple medalla.

—Es una medalla especial para ti. —contesto la joven al acercarse para admirar la hermosa vista. —Creo que le caes bien al comandante. —agrego sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sonríe de lado, al recordar que este la había besado.

—…—la miro de reojo, no se dio cuenta de la linda sonrisa que tenía aquella muchacha, —Gracias. —agradeció al observarla disimuladamente.

—Mis compañeros antes se quejaban, cuando no hablaba mucho—decía Leona, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios.

—_Interesante…Ella es especial—_pensó estando serio al admirar en silencio esa dulce risita, — ¿Mañana tenemos otra misión? —pregunto para cambiar el tema.

—Claro que sí. —respondió al esconder su risa.

—_Esta chica me sorprende._ _—_se dijo en su mente al darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que su compañera escondía su rubor.

—Hermoso atardecer…—hablaron al unísono

…

Cuando el día se estaba terminando, durante la salida del entrenamiento en la casa de Kyo Kusanagi, Keiko estaba muy feliz por el obsequio que le dio: un collar con el emblema del sol, es decir, el símbolo del Clan Kusanagi:

— ¡Gracias primo! —agradeció emocionada para abrazarlo con fuerza, la cual el castaño se puso colorado.

—De-De nada Keiko. —Decía al sonreír por sus adentros, —_Me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo, sé que falta mucho para tu cumpleaños._ _—_hablaba en su mente, mientras continuaba abrazándola, la quería mucho a su prima…Solo que quería distraerla un poco, para que no piense en el torneo que se aproxima.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Lo se, lo se. Tarde mucho en actualizar. Como dije, quería extenderlo un poco mas este capitulo xD bueno ahora saben un poco sobre Keiko Kusanagi n.n. No les dire ningún adelanto del próximo capitulo…A menos que me lo pregunten xD jajajjajaj**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios: Vika Dan, Javii, Ittoki, Yasakani, Indy y Kath-2H.D… ¡Muchísimas gracias! **_

—_Un abrazo psicológico**— imitando a German —**Os quiero mucho y hasta el siguiente capítulo, :3** —seguía con sus imitaciones, pero esta vez era sobre Town.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	7. El giro del cambio

_**N/A: En este capítulo, puede que hable un poco sobre Iori Yagami y sobre algunos de mis personajes Oc, también sobre la misión de Leona: tratare de guiarme un poco como en el manga, pero lo demás es causa de mi inspiración.**_

_**¡Disfruten del capitulo!**_

* * *

_VII. El giro del cambio._

* * *

Por la mañana del sábado, el reloj marcaba las nueve, una muchacha de cabellos castaños estaba esperando a su novio en un restaurante, solo para hablar y desayunar. Ella no era buena planeando cosas, o más bien, actividades para salir a pasear, está acostumbrada a caminar por las veredas de la ciudad de Tokyo, yendo al centro comercial y solo ver las cosas que salen a venta o aprovechar en las ofertas del día.

Miraba la entrada del restaurante, estando atenta para ver si entra su novio; suspiro nerviosa, supuso que podría haberse quedado dormido, le pidió al mozo que le traiga una taza de café y unas dos medialunas de manteca, otra vez, la dejo plantada. —…Iori—menciono su nombre al ver que el mozo le traía su pedido. Sus ojos mostraban melancolía y esto se presentaba ante ver su reflejo en su taza de café.

—Otra vez, me dejo plantada. —murmuro por lo bajo. Levanto su vista hacia la puerta del lugar, viendo a un cierto pelirrojo entrar de manera brusca y apresurado, pues sabía que estaba llegando tarde a su cita, se acercaba a la mesas de al fondo donde ella estaba allí sentada.

—Lo siento. —se disculpaba este al entregarle una rosa sin espinas. —…Natsuki—la llamo por su nombre, para captar su atención.

La castaña le hizo una seña a Iori para que se sentara, el solo asintió con la cabeza:

— ¿Te quedaste dormido? —interrogo la joven, tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada.

El pelirrojo sonrió por sus adentros, burlándose de su novia, quien trataba de intimidarlo, sabe que llego tarde, pero aún no había pasado la hora del desayuno, no tenía que enojarse por llegar una hora después. A penas llevan un año de noviazgo, —_Se ve linda cuando se enoja—_pensó el muchacho al sonreír de lado, la joven escondía su rubor.

Natsuki **(1)** salía con el guitarrista y luchador, Iori Yagami, lo conoció en un bar donde suelen participar músicos o bandas del género de rock o jazz, dependiendo de los días. Pues ella no iba muy seguido a ese lugar pero la primera vez, fue cuando lo vio al pelirrojo tocar su guitarra junto con su banda, puede que también le llamara la atención a otras chicas, pero ahí nadie lo conocía a él, es decir antes del torneo, solo ella se interesó en él: Porque muchas se distraían en el cantante o en el segundo guitarrista.

—_Natsuki—_su voz la saco de su trance.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Sí, se te está enfriando tu café—le avisaba el joven al darle un sorbo a su taza.

— ¡Oh! Se me olvido. —reacciono ella al agarrar su taza, pero disimuladamente miraba a su novio. —_ ¿Cómo llegamos a todo esto?_ _—_se preguntaba en su mente; porque sus personalidades eran prácticamente iguales, le cuesta abrirse ante los demás…Aunque recordaba donde admitió que se sentía atraída por el guitarritas de tal banda.

— ¿Adónde iremos hoy? —pregunto este al fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Vamos a caminar por el parque? —sugería en un tono interrogatorio, escucho que su novio suspiro, porque ella recién terminaba de desayunar.

—Hmm, vamos entonces. —dijo el pelirrojo al levantarse y pagar la cuenta de ambos. Cuando el mozo se acercó hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados, le dijo algo más. —Quédese con el cambio.

El día estaba soleado, las personas caminaban iban, algunos venían de trabajar y otros a comprar, o uno que otro estaba con sus parejas. Natsuki miraba de reojo a su pareja, el solo llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, al ver a todas esas parejas alegres y riendo de cualquier cosa.

Cuando suspira, el pelirrojo la miro de manera fría:

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella al sentir esa mirada intimidante, se sonrojo un poco y desviaba su vista ante él, — ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —pregunto al agarrarlo del brazo y apoyaba su cabeza.

—S-Si, tuve uno otra vez. —contesto al inclinar un poco la cabeza. Ella lo suponía porque sabe lo duro que fue su infancia.

—Iori, amor ¿Puedes contarme tu pesadilla? —le interrogaba Natsuki al percibir esa tristeza de su parte.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Natsuki. —le contradecía para devolverle una sonrisa fingida.

—Es un caso perdido hablar contigo. —insinuaba la muchacha, en tono burlón.

—Pero si sabes que no es tan malo.

_**~Flash black~**_

De noche, Natsuki Hiruma fue obligada por una nueva compañera de la academia, a ir a un simple bar donde participaban bandas que tocaban jazz y uno que otro del género de rock. La joven no suele salir mucho de noche, por los peligros que podían sucederle… De vez en cuando salía a caminar para ver las estrellas.

Su compañera insistía para que conozca a una banda de rock:

—Anda Natsuki, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —pregunto la de cabellos azabache y unos ojos verdes claros, su nombre era Lori, es una estudiante de intercambio.

—No lo sé. —agrego la castaña dudando, al ver como insistía tanto, tuvo que aceptar.

…

Cuando entro a ese lugar, se percató al ver a un cierto pelirrojo tocar muy bien su guitarra, viendo como los demás movían la cabeza porque la letra era muy pegadiza.

De apoco se acostumbraba ya que se sentía atraída por él, pero sentía una mirada pesada sobre ella. —_ ¿Cómo se llamara?_ _—_se preguntaba al quedarse perdida en el muchacho.

Poco después, ella salió a fuera para tomar aire fresco, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con ese sujeto, quien estaba fumando unos cigarrillos. — ¿Vienes por un autógrafo? —pregunto en un tono irónico.

—…No. —respondió al desviar su mirada.

Este frunció el ceño, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se le hacía raro que una fan rechazara un autógrafo pero esta chica era diferente, a pesar de todo el escandalo ruidoso que había en el bar, esa chica parecía no soportarlo: el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarlas estrellas, una agradable noche solitaria, como a él le gustaba llamarle.

Ambos no sabían si hablar o no, pues Natsuki estaba nerviosa y se notaba cuando hacia ligero ruido con sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Iori. —respondió cortante y la miraba discretamente de reojo. —Y ¿el tuyo?

—Natsuki Hiruma.

…

Después de ese encuentro un tanto frio y seco, Natsuki iba a visitarlo más seguido en el bar, es decir, solía ir a verlo en su pequeño concierto; en cada noche su charla se volvía más abierta, la joven comenzó a entender los problemas por la cual pasaba aquel pelirrojo, su historia era triste y más por ser del Clan Yagami, obligado, más bien, una promesa que le hizo a su padre, bueno, todo eso se fue contando con su tiempo…

_**~Fin del Flash black~**_

La pesadilla que padecía Iori terminaban en otra clase de sueños; es decir, si el soñaba cuando su padre lo maltrataba, eso se salteaba a una simple noche de alegría y de luces que mostraban sus encantadores colores.

— ¿Quiénes desahogarte? —pregunto la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

—Después, cuando lleguemos a una zona tranquila. —agrego al sonreír de lado.

La relación que ellos llevaban, apenas fue durando un año, pues la banda del Yagami se fue haciendo famosa y conocida por él, por uno de los integrantes. Que tuvo su debut en el torneo de _King Of Fighters '95. _

—_Es lindo tener a alguien que te quiere cuidar…—_pensaba Natsuki al mirar a su novio.

…

Una joven de cabellos azules estaba leyendo una revista que encontró en su casa, pues fue lo único que le llamo la atención: porque se estaba hablando mucho sobre una idol pop _Athena Asamiya, _sabe que participo en el torneo anterior. —Entonces, seguramente va a participar en el que viene. —hablo por lo bajo, inclinando la cabeza al saber que no podía participar en este torneo, que de apoco se aproximaba.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —interrogo Kyo al quitarle la revista.

— ¡K-Kyo ¿Qué haces acá?!—su reacción fue otra por la manera sorpresiva intervino con su lectura.

—Vine a visitarte, Keiko—contesto al apoyar su mano en la cabeza de ella, —Relájate ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Conoces a Athena Asamiya? —interrogaba Keiko para cambiar de tema, escondía su rubor por su primo.

—S-Si la conozco. —contesto tratando de no irritarse. —No quiero hablar de ella.

—Hola Kyo. —saludaba Taiyo con una sonrisa; el chico tenía unos catorce años, un adolescente que cursaba en la misma academia que su hermana. — ¿Interrumpo algo?

— ¡N-No Taiyo! —reaccionaron ambos.

Para separarse en especial Keiko, quien tenía la mano de Kyo en su cabeza:

— ¿Qué harán en el día de hoy? —pregunto el joven con una sonrisa. —Escuche que mañana habrá un festival. ¿Qué dicen?

—Hmmm, yo iría, pero invitaría a Yuki. —agrego el Kusanagi. —Y ¿Tu? —miro a su prima.

—Iré pero no tengo a quien invitar.

—_Eso lo veremos—_pensó Kyo al sonreír por sus adentros.

**...**

En medio de una persecución se llevaba a cabo una misión importante para Zeus y Leona, ya que regresaron sus compañeros _(Ralf y Clark)_, ellos tenían que atrapar a uno que trabajaba para Rugal. El rubio y la peli azul iban en un helicóptero y veían como el sujeto huía en un vehículo.

— ¡No me atraparan! —grito el sujeto, al conducir mirando cómo podía el camino, se estaba acercando al puente que le permitía salir del país, lo que no se esperaba que tiraron unos proyectiles para romper el puente, para su sorpresa tuvo que desviarse un poco de su camino.

Zeus había dado una orden de que disparen pero la militar lo quería vivo, para interrogarlo, en este caso la ignoro y le disparo justo en el vehículo donde viajaba, cosa que se destruyó al instante, cuando el helicóptero descendió un poco más para ver el estado del ladrón, el piloto informaba sobre una carga de más. Este se giró bruscamente hacia atrás para ver al ladrón, que estaba sano y salvo, esto le irrito aún más a él.

El sujeto le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda del mercenario, golpeándolo también contra la ventanilla de al frente, Leona se puso en alerta al ver que su compañero estaba un poco herido, hasta que el ladrón lo empujo del helicóptero para tirarlo de ahí, y continuar con la batalla en tierra.

El soldado ayudo al piloto para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible ya que comenzaba a desviarse de su rumbo. —_Zeus está en problemas—_se decía en su mente. Su preocupación por su compañero estaba creciendo de apoco, pero aun sentía esa duda por él, a pesar de que el comandante le haya entregado una medalla, había algo que no cerraba del todo.

El helicóptero se descontrolo y se estrelló en el suelo, al costado del puente pero todo el fuego y el humo comenzaba a rodear todo el ambiente, una suave ventisca mostro la escena que se presentaba, el piloto quedo perplejo al ver que todavía estaba vivo: Ese sujeto miraba de forma amenazante a su contrincante, que era Leona Heidern.

Ambos en posición de ataque, ella comenzó a generar con sus manos un corte, por la cual su oponente lo esquivaba como podía: devolvía su ataque haciendo como un aura cortante, algo parecido a uno de los movimientos que poseía Leona, pero no recibió ninguno ya que la militar los esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, haciendo como algunas "acrobacias" para no ser herida.

— ¡Maldita sea, perra! —le gritaba a su contrincante por sus movimientos, cada vez esto le hacía enojar más y más.

Al tomar distancia, la peli azulada se movilizo para hacer otro de sus ataques, mezclado el aura-bola cortante, extendiendo sus manos hacia el enemigo que se acercaba a toda prisa.

— ¡Aquí termina nuestra pelea! —le insultaba al mostrarle una risa macabra, por lo que ella calculaba su rapidez.

Cuando la militar se sorprendió al tenerlo frente a frente, se quedó paralizada ante ese sujeto que llevaba puesto como una vestimenta al estilo punk, sus gafas oscuras, su chaqueta negra y sus jeans…Escucho otra vez esa risa macabra, —¡Estas perdida!

—_Maldición._

De pronto, un ataque similar al aura corte, ataco por la espalda del sujeto; haciéndole chillar como un cerdo por el dolor, las heridas producidas por ese ataque fueron tan graves que lo dejo rendido en el suelo, un extraño objeto rodo hacia las botas de la joven: una sustancia verde estaba dentro de ese contenido de vidrio, era triple.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntaba la joven al agarrarlo y lo examinaba con la vista. —_Esto parece ser lo que buscábamos..._

Otros soldados bajaron del segundo helicóptero, se pararon firmemente al lado del soldado, haciendo el saludo militar.

—Estamos listos para retirarnos—hablaron al unísono.

—De acuerdo.

De la nada, un lanzagranadas derribo al segundo helicóptero, ella se quedó anonadada al ver tal escena delante de sus ojos, vio como los otros dos soldados fueron atacados con una granada de gas.

—…Pero que. —dijo al verlos tirados en el suelo. La joven se voltea bruscamente hacia atrás, entre el humo y el polvo, miraba una silueta. — ¡Zeus! —menciono su nombre.

—Buen trabajo, Leona—le felicitaba el rubio al salir del humo, noto la expresión del rostro de su compañera, aún seguía confundida. —Entrégame eso. —le dijo al mirarla fríamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Te ordeno que me entregues ese objeto. —repitió cortante y con la misma mirada. —Tengo que completar mi misión.

—… ¿Tu misión?

—Mate al objetivo que nos pidió el comandante, pero él no era el objetivo principal. —hablo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Eso le pertenece a mi jefe.

Aumentaba su ataque _Slashmark, _contra el traidor de su compañero, su mirada está llena de furia al sentirse traicionada por una persona que le dio su confianza. — ¡Eres un maldito traidor, Zeus! —exclamo furiosa.

—Interesante, me sorprende tu fuerza, Leona—le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, —Pero supe cuál era tu debilidad ¿no es cierto?

Al oír eso, la joven se calmó y disminuyo su ataque, trataba de contenerse…Pues, él fue el primero quien la beso. —Eres…de lo peor. —murmuro por lo bajo al inclinar su cabeza, — ¡Pero no me rendiré! —exclamo para atacarlo.

— _¡Silver Screw!—_dijo Zeus al mostrar la palma de su mano, sus ojos se entornaron rojizos, fue contra su oponente; dándole un brutal golpe en su pecho, viéndola paralizada ante este, unas líneas de sangre manchaban el suelo y volaba en el aire.

En su mirada se reflejaba a su compañero y al objeto que salió volando, el ataque brutal causo que Leona cayera del puente, mostrando una línea de sangre…

—_Zeus…—_fue lo último que dijo al caer.

El mercenario se quedó contemplando como ese cuerpo se caía, no quería traicionarla de esta manera, pero no tenía opción. —Solo cumplo órdenes, de aquellos que me contratan. —decía al voltearse ligeramente dándole la espalda a todo su alrededor, se encargó de avisarle a Mature que ya tenía el objeto para el jefe. —Manden un helicóptero.

…

En una gran mansión, parecía más un castillo enorme que estaba establecido en una isla lejana; unas manos cibernéticas con cables que lo enredaban, se levantaban estando humedecidas por un líquido verde; revelando su ojo derecho que era prácticamente rojo, su cabello blanco y su piel se volvió algo pálida.

—Amo, Zeus viene en camino —le avisaba una de sus secretarias favoritas, Mature. —Se acerca con el pedido. —le decía al ver como todo el ambiente se iba levantando tras el ruido que provocaba la energía de la fuerza de Rugal.

— ¡…Puedo sentir la energía corriendo por mis venas!—exclamo gritando con satisfacción.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**N/A: Me disculpo por haber tardado mucho, estuve ocupada con algunas cosas, aparte estuve armando este capitulo xD, sobre la novia de Iori, lo puedo explicar…Buscando información, supuestamente tiene novia, aunque no se sabe nada de su paradero y todo eso, por eso coloque a un personaje Oc.**_

* * *

**(1) Natsuki: Su significado es energía de verano, Luna de verano.**

**Según Numerología: Enérgica y obstinada, ama el secreto. Su fin primordial es el poder y los bienes materiales.**

* * *

—Si me gusta el Kyo x Chizuru—_**respondiendo una pregunta que me hizo Yasakani, n.n les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, tratare de adelantarme en el próximo capitulo :D y gracias por su paciencia n.n :3 porque como no estuve en mi netbook hace unos días atrás, me puse a escribir el capitulo en una hoja xD jajaj… **_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	8. Misión Incompleta

_**N/A: En este capítulo tratare de basarme un poco en el manga, pero obviamente cambiare algunas cosas.**_

* * *

_VIII. Misión Incompleta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de lo sucedido, el comandante junto con sus dos mejores mercenarios; habían hallado el cuerpo herido de Leona, tuvo algunas heridas leves y otras no tan serias, fue trasladada a la enfermería que estaba dentro de la base Ikari.

Heidern desconfiaba un poco respecto a Zeus, pero no creía que estuviese trabajando para alguien más, es decir para, Rugal Bernstein. Este miraba a su ahijada que estaba haciendo reposo, por suerte no tenía nada grave, seria dada de alta en cuando se le cierren sus cicatrices, vio como la joven abría los ojos, encontrándose con la presencia del comandante.

—Al fin despertaste—hablo en seco y demostrando alivio, —El doctor dijo que estas bien.

—Lo siento, comandante. —se disculpaba ella inclinando la cabeza.

—No importa, pronto lo detendremos. Aun no terminamos esa misión. —hablo el comandante al levantarse de su silla. —Aun debemos averiguar el paradero de Rugal.

—Eso no será un problema. —agrego con una sonrisa, Heidern arqueo una ceja, no entendía lo que quería decirle su ahijada. —Cuando él me gano en la "batalla", logre colocarle un chip de rastreo, con la forma de una medalla dorada.

—Buen trabajo, soldado. —le felicitaba este al apoyar su mano en la cabeza de su ahijada: Heidern suele mostrar de vez en cuando su cariño ante ella, porque no siempre es frio. A veces, demuestra un poco más el cariño y la protección como todo un padre. A la joven siempre la ve como una niña, no le importa la edad que tenga, siempre la vera como aquella niña a la cual le había entrenado para su bien.

Ralf abre cuidadosamente la puerta, viendo al comandante hablando con su compañera y al parecer las heridas no fueron tan graves como aparentaba:

—Comandante, encontramos la guarida—hablo el coronel para hacer un saludo militar. —Rugal estuvo escondido en una isla. —informaba al hacer una pausa.

—Buen trabajo coronel. —felicitaba este al dirigir su vista hacia el castaño. — ¿Puedes terminar la misión?

—No—interrumpió la peli azulada, ambos la miraron con asombro. Verla levantarse de su cama, estando segura de sí misma. —Me quiero encargar de esto yo sola, comandante. —agrego al esconder su puño.

—Leona…—pronuncio Ralf su nombre al ver la reacción de su compañera. — ¿Estas segura? —pregunto estando percatado.

—Sí, Zeus jugo conmigo, quiero terminar mi batalla con él. —respondió en seco.

—De acuerdo, soldado. —asintió Heidern al sonreír de lado, el castaño lo miro sorprendido.

— ¡Comandante pero ella…!

—"Ella" tomo su decisión coronel y debe respetarlo—le volvía a afirmar para contradecirlo.

—No voy a rendirme. —musito Leona al ir a buscar sus cosas.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? —interrogo Jones al ver como su compañera se alejaba.

—Porque Leona no es de rendirse. —Contesto al darle la espalda, —_Y eso lo note con el tiempo del entrenamiento_. —se decía en su mente.

Cuando la militar termino de cambiarse, se dirigió hacia la oficina de datos para chequear alguna información sobre la supuesta isla _desconocida, _viendo por la pantalla de las computadoras, todas mostraban la misma localización; la ubicación estaba entre Brasil y Argentina, para ser exactos, una isla que estaba escondida en la frontera de ambos países, solo el océano los separaba por muy poquito. — ¡Hey Leona! —le interrumpió Ralf al salir entre las sombras. — ¿Ya te vas a ir?

—Debo cumplir mi misión. —respondió seria y quedándose de brazos cruzados. —Nadie va a cambiar mi opinión.

—Eso lo sé, y lo respeto. —hablo el de paliacate, al sacar un cigarro. —No te vayas todavía, quédate para que te den un transporte.

—Lo sé, solo vine a verificar esta información. —insinuó al darle la espalda. Escucho un suspiro pesado proviniendo de su compañero, sentía el olor de humo que era del cigarrillo.

—Suerte en tu misión.

—…—el soldado volteo ligeramente para asentir con la cabeza, solo quería limpiar su error y acabar de todas formas con Zeus; pero los recuerdos pueden llegar a contradecirte de una manera sentimental…Recordando el beso que ese mercenario le había dado, _quizás, _sea el ultimo…

…

Una joven le daba la bienvenida; abriendo las puertas de la gran mansión del _poderoso, _Rugal Bernstein. Vestimenta le hacía resaltar su belleza y delgada figura que le llamaba la atención al mercenario recién llegado, —Así no poder concentrarme nunca más. —hablo en cierto todo burlón.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pidió el jefe? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño, y hacia un ligero movimiento con su cadera, apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Zeus.

—Si cumplí con la misión. —respondió el rubio mostrándole la sustancia verde. —Con esto será suficiente.

—Y mucho. —Agrego Mature al querer agarrar el objeto, pero el chico esquivo su mano. —Te tardaste mucho para cumplir tu misión. —hablaba al quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Solo tuve un pequeño estorbo, pero ya paso. —Decía el rubio al sonreír de lado, —Seguramente está gravemente herida.

— ¿Acaso tuviste que eliminar a alguien?

—Digamos que sí.

De pronto, se escuchó un tremendo impacto en el techo de la mansión, justo en el medio del living. Ellos dos vieron hacia arriba, una silueta parecía caer del cielo; al tocar el suelo, los pedazos de concreto impactaban alrededor de ella, al igual que los fragmentos de vidrio. El ambiente se volvió tenso, ya que Mature estaba disgustada por la _visita _que tenían en la mansión. —Odio tener visitas sin avisar—dijo estando de brazos cruzados.

—Zeus. —lo llamaba estando seria, escondía su puño aguantándose para su batalla. —No te escaparas de mí.

—Leona—menciono su nombre, al tirarle una mirada frívola e amenazante, tratando de intimidarla. — ¿Cómo encontraste la guarida?

—Revisa tu vestimenta. —musito la joven militar, con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —quedo completamente perplejo, porque cuando encontró el objeto no podía creer que por esa _porquería _había sido localizado la mansión. Estando molesto, encerró la medalla con su puño para romperlo en pedacitos. — ¡Mierda! —dijo molesto, una gota de sudor bajar por su rostro.

—Y yo que confié en ti, Zeus—decía Leona para después expulsar un suspiro pesado.

— ¡Eres un traidor! —Exclamo la rubia al agarrarlo en su rostro, — ¡Slashing Hands!

Aunque ese movimiento que utilizo la secretaria, fue interrumpido por una _corta/_ _piercing Manos, _para neutralizar esas intenciones de su oponente:

— ¡No te metas en mi camino!—le hablaba molesta la rubia.

—Ahora tu pelea es conmigo. —le contradecía Leona, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Zeus salió volando hacia un costado, por sentir la intensa energía que surgía de ambas mujeres, cuya se enfrentaban delante de él; ambas utilizando un ataque casi igual, tratando de lastimarse una con la otra, con el movimiento de corte. Sus puños se desviaron un poco y al mismo tiempo se golpearon, expulsando un gran choque e levantaban una intensidad de aire en sus alrededores.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamo la rubia.

—_Tsh._

El mercenario trataba de alejarse para no ser afectado por el ataque de las mujeres, avanzo unos tres pasos topándose con un sujeto completamente distinto, su cabello blanco y su ojo derecho estaba rojizo, estaba asombrado por la apariencia de ese sujeto, esa mirada penetrante lo paralizaba y le causaba un escalofrió.

—Tú eres el traidor. —hablo Rugal en seco.

—Y-Yo…N-No…

Se distancio un poco para retomar una energía que producía cortes, en contra de su oponente. Rugal ni siquiera retrocedió, pues no le tenía miedo a un _principiante. _ El enemigo se propuso a atacarlo de la igual manera. Cuando ambos chocaban sus puños al mismo tiempo, un intenso aire levanto algunas cosas de la mansión, rompiendo las paredes y una parte del techo. — ¡Serás derribado por mi fuerza y mi poder! —exclamo Bernstein, mostrando su furia, como el brazo derecho tenía claves conectados: esto le generaba más fuerza para acabar con su oponente. Los gritos de dolor no tardaron en llegar, Zeus sentía algunas descargas electicas que se pasaba a su cuerpo, supuso que su rival lo tenía todo planeado.

— ¡Grita como el cobarde que eres! —le ordenaba Rugal al hacer más presión, agarrando el puño de Zeus, sujetándolo para que las descargas eléctricas prosigan. Las carcajadas de su parte, rebotaban por todo el lugar.

— ¡Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando!

Mature seguía esquivando los movimientos de Leona, no quería dejarse ganar por una mocosa de su misma _especie, _o mejor dicho, _Clan. _— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme ni un solo pelo, maldita desgraciada! —exclamo al estar tan cerca de que le rasguñen su rostro.

—Solo te preocupas por eso…—le decía la militar al moverse sigilosamente hacia su rival, quien termino recibiendo un puñetazo en su estomago, para no arruinarle su _belleza._ Volvió a atacarla con su bola de cortes: al hacer ese ataque, los ojos de Leona brillaron de color rojo-anaranjado, solo duro un instante y esto le alarmo a la otra.

La rubia terminara impactando contra la pared, tras recibir algunos cortes por parte de su cuerpo, hasta se percato de un arete que quedo enganchado en su ropa.

—_Maldición._

—Una menos, falta el objetivo principal—decía el soldado al ver a su _ex _compañero.

Bernstein, había tomado del rostro a Zeus, tapándole la cara para estrellarlo bruscamente contra la pared, la peli azulada se apresuro para ayudarlo, golpeándole con sus dos piernas como una patada en la espalda, con eso logro sacarlo de encima.

—_Leona…_—la nombro con voz entre cortada, estando asombrado por la ayuda de una persona, a quien casi la elimina. —_Después de todo lo que hice…Yo…_—se decía en su mente, recordó el rostro de la joven cuando la vio sonreír. Eso le causaba un dolor en su pecho, no sabía el motivo de todo, pero parece que estaba bajando la guardia después de tanto tiempo.

Rugal vio a su nueva rival y ágilmente se dio a un costado para poder tomarla de su rostro, y estrellarla contra la pared igual manera que le hizo al mercenario. — ¡Sufre! —grito con fastidio, seguía hundiéndola cada vez mas y mas, haciendo un poso en el concreto.

Lo que no se esperaba el enemigo, es que provoco la _Ira _de Leona Heidern; mientras seguía hundiéndola, sus ojos se entornaron rojos-anaranjados, otra vez, una energía de gran fuerza salió de la joven, haciendo que la mano derecha de Bernstein _(robótica)_ explotara. Quedo sorprendido al ver ese poder delante de él, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo realmente…Aun no caía que esta chica fuese la hija de Heidern, _¿Cómo sabia eso? _Pues siempre estuvo informado de los movimientos de sus enemigos del lado de la _Justicia. _

El cabello azulado de Leona, cambio a un color rojo como la sangre. Ágilmente tras ver un paso en falso de su oponente, aprovecho para devolver el ataque con toda su energía; generando combinaciones con la bola y el aura de corte.

— ¡Mierda, no! —grito el enemigo.

—_Slashmark_

Ese ataque fue dado como justo en el blanco, los gritos de dolor proviniendo de Rugal, no tardaron en llegar, fue inútil tratar de esquivarlo, pues lo mando a volar de su propia mansión; Mature volvió a cobrar sentido y vio que la sustancia cayó al suelo, en este caso aprovecho para agarrar el objeto e huir de este lugar, lo que no llego a hacer es lastimar al traidor del mercenario.

— ¡Nooo!

—…_Lo intentaremos en la próxima, mi señor_—pensaba la rubia cuando estaba huyendo de la zona desconocida.

— ¡Mature! —exclamo Zeus molesto, tras ver como esa mujerzuela escapaba. —_Tsch._

Ella estaba perdiendo una mitad de su cordura, al escuchar el grito que provenía del mercenario; Leona con su pálida piel y su cabello completamente rojizo, veía de reojo a su rival… Esto alarmaba al otro, estaba paralizado estando parado en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera sabía _¿qué hacer?_ Conocía esa mirada penetrante y escalofriante, tal vez, el lo hacía cuando peleaba contra sus enemigos; según la secretaria, el tenia una sangre especial y su poder lo utilizaba para sus oficios de trabajo. —_ ¿Qué es todo esto?_ —se planteaba preguntas estando confundido, —_"Orochi"_ —acordaba con esa voz femenina. —_ ¡Ahhh!_ —ese grito le saco de sus pensamientos.

—L-Leona…—estaba parado, inmóvil y viendo como su _ex _compañera estaba elevando su energía, el polvo se esparcía por donde se encontraba el rubio, parecía una niebla.

Mientras que el mercenario independiente trataba de hacerla reaccionar con palabras, por la mente de la joven pasaba otro tipo de situaciones, en especial en la escena donde este la golpea para que se cayera del puente…Todavía había rencor, y más porque recordó esos ojos rojo-anaranjados de su _ex _compañero.

— ¡Leona! —le llamaba por su nombre para que reaccionara.

— ¡Ahhh!

La militar le introducía una chispa explosiva hacia su oponente, justo en el tórax. Este se quedo quieto porque ya ni se podía mover, sentía una carga pesada; nunca olvidara ese rostro y esa mirada asustadiza de aquella mujer, a quien le robo su primer y único beso, que también tuvo que jugar con sus confianza…Fue tarde para el arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho, de toda las cosas malas que hizo en su vida pasada como mercenario _independiente_. Aunque si no hubiera elegido este camino, jamás se hubiera cruzado con Leona Heidern…

— ¡Leona yo…—una gota de sudor pasaba por su rostro, tal vez, ella será la única por la cual sintió algo. Tenía que admitir a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo en la base y haciéndose pasar como su compañero, le tomo cariño a la ahijada del comandante Heidern. Bajo la guardia, ante ella. —…Te amo, reacciona!

En aquel momento, el ataque fue finalizado tras hacer una pose y la explosión se ejecuto ante Zeus, en todo su alrededor, explotando en pedazos. La joven tenía su cabeza inclinada, de apoco se estaba recuperando, el viento le había traído un recuerdo de él: un paliacate rojo y largo, que danzaba con la brisa del viento, cuando se cruzo en la vista de ella, rápidamente volvió a entrar en sí.

— ¡Zeus…!—lo llamaba al no obtener ninguna respuesta, la brisa envolvía el polvo en un gran torbellino, la peli azulada estaba anonadada, no lo encontraba en ningún lado…Solo su paliacate rojo que había logrado agarrarlo. — ¡Zeus…!—exclamo y luego se entorno como un eco, trataban de contener sus lagrimas, esta vez quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo.

…

En la orilla de la playa que daba parte del océano, Rugal Bernstein se estaba levantando de la arena, con su risa macabra que de apoco se fue dando a un eco. Como que sus planes recién deban inicio, todavía había mucho que hacer…

—No saben de lo que se aproxima. Muajaja—hablaba entre carcajadas, —Esto apenas comienza.

—_Mi señor_—le capto la atención esa voz suave voz seductora y femenina, Mature, continuaría siendo su secretaria, más fiel que ha tenido. —El transporte está listo, mi señor.

…

Leona todavía no caía en el hecho de que perdió a un gran oponente, se encontraba en el medio de la selva estando parada frente a una lapida con forma de un crucifijo, el paliacate rojo estaba atado ahí mismo.

—_Zeus…_

Oía las aves cantar y los rayos del sol le daban un lindo ambiente en la selva. La mirada de la joven era melancólica, porque todo esto parecía una pesadilla; sintió la presencia de alguien más y se volteo ligeramente para saber de quién se trataba.

—Comandante.

—Lamento mucho la perdida, soldado. —le hablaba Heidern estando parado firmemente y le hacia un saludo militar. —A pesar de ser un traidor, podría haber sido un buen mercenario para nosotros.

—L-Lo sé. —asintió al inclinar la cabeza.

—Esto dio como una misión incompleta, soldado. —insinuó estando serio. —Por lo que me informaste, hay más cosas que debemos solucionar.

—Le falle, comandante.

—No, nunca me fallaste, Leona. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti. —Le decía manteniendo su postura de frio, pero las palabras eran halagadoras para su ahijada y también alentadoras. —Esto es el inicio de una gran etapa.

— ¿Eso significa?

—Que estas lista para la siguiente misión. —le contesto en seco, —Estas lista para reemplazarme.

De pronto, ella vio dos sombras que se acercaban hacia ellos dos, Leona y Heidern miraban a los mercenarios que se quedaron parados a una corta distancia.

—Ellos serán tus compañeros —dijo al ver a sus mejores mercenarios, Clark y Ralf. —Esto fue una prueba, Leona. Y la aprobaste muy bien.

—Que comience el entrenamiento—musito Jones en cierto tono burlón.

—Todos debemos que volver a entrenar para el torneo. —insinuaba Clark al acomodarse sus gafas obscuras.

—_Interesante_—sonrió de lado Leona, al mirar hacia el cielo. —_Que descanses en paz, Zeus._

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo n.n, me disculpo por haber tardado en actualizar. Pero bueno, con este capítulo le doy como final a una parte de la historia de Leona Heidern, ahora se viene otras cosas…Cuando suba el siguiente capítulo ya se van a enterar jejej :D**_

_**Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios que me dan animo para seguir con este fic n.n, no he actualizado por razones familiares que estuve bajoneada u.u , juntando con cosas relacionadas a la facultad que mi mente estuvo muy pendiente de los trabajos :s …pero bueno, ahora me informare un poco y continuare escribiendo para los próximos capítulos… **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por ser pacientes en mis actualizaciones **__** eso me anima mucho jejjeej, Vika Dan, Kath-2H.D, Javii Hayabusa, Yasakani, Indy, Kryzay, Ittoki. (-¡Un abrazo psicológico!-)**_

* * *

_**Yasakani: Si estaba pensando en agregar Kyo x Chizuru, aparte de Iori x Leona jejeje **__** Ya vere como lo voy a incluir, Kyo no odia a Athena, solo lo puse así porque más adelante sus compañeros van a ser "insoportables" (para Kyo) hablando sobre ella…Bueno están enamorados de la idol jejej :D (como son "fans") Se que impacto un poco sobre la novia de Iori, pero esto va a dar una parte de la historia pelirrojo **__** …jejej**_

* * *

_**N/A: U.U admito que Zeus fue cruel con Leona, pero tenía sus motivos para traicionarla, pero tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, aunque fue una puñalada en la espalda… ¡Auch! Y Algo que quiero agregar sobre la novia de Iori, informándome por ahí (jajajaj) algunos decía que tenía novia, pero no se sabe su paradero o no se sabía si falleció, o que su relación termino. O.o asi que algo voy a hacer jajaja **_

**¡Saludos y Cuídense!**

**Atte J.H ©**


	9. Una parte de mi

_**N/A: Este capítulo es de mi inspiración, Iori x Oc y Kyo x Yuki, Oc x Kyo x Chizuru…(por el momento jajaj) al principio pensaba hacer un epilogo para cerrar una parte de "The Brave Girl", pero mejor lo hago ya cuando llegue en el capitulo final jajajaj**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_IX. Una parte de mí._

* * *

Al haber acordado para ir al festival que se celebraba en Tokyo, nuevamente se realizara cerca del Templo Kagura, como todos los años porque a veces eligen otros lugares para hacer el festival, esto llamo la atención de muchas personas y turistas, quienes compraban algunos cohetes no tan peligrosos y decoraciones para el hogar.

Como todo quedo en un acuerdo entre ellos en salir a recorrer como hacían en muchas ocasiones al festival; las personas iban y venían, mientras que los niños corrían jugando con las _'_estrellita_' _que en realidad son cohetes inofensivos: que iluminaban el camino de uno. Keiko observaba el cielo nocturno, la luna llena y acompañada por las estrellas, le agradaba mucho esta clase de ambiente, porque también estaba el entorno familiar, Taiyo le hacía compañía, porque acordaron con Kyo para encontrarse en la entrada del festival.

Mientras que el no aparecía, ellos dos reían al ver a los niños que jugaban y se divertían con algo inofensivo sus padres llegarían un poco más tarde, por lo menos antes del final.

— ¿No crees, que es divertido? hermano—preguntaba ella mirando de forma horizontal.

—Si lo creo, hermana. —Respondió con una agradable sonrisa, —Me recuerda a nuestra infancia. —agrego al entregarle una _'_estrellita_'._

—Taiyo…—decía su nombre al sonreír de lado, agarrando el objeto. —Tú sí que me entiendes.

—Pues claro, somos los hermanos Kusanagi. —insinuó en tono burlón.

Al permanecer en el mismo lugar, un cierto pelirrojo ingreso de ese lado, acompañado por su novia, Natsuki, quien lo tenía agarrado del brazo, Keiko se percato un poco al mirarlo disimuladamente, como que de algún lado lo conocía. En cambio, Iori se quedo mirándola con indiferencia, aunque cuando vio la _'_estrellita_' _un _Flash Black_ invadió su mente, le sonaba muy familiar, porque sentía que la conocía desde hace mucho, prefirió no darle tanta atención al asunto…

— ¡Hey amor! No quiero perderme la comida—le hablo la castaña para llamarle su atención, —Además quiero comprarme cosas decorativas.

—De acuerdo, cariño. —suspiro el joven al sonreír de lado.

— _¿Ese no es Iori Yagami?_ —se preguntaba en su mente Keiko, viendo como ese sujeto se alejaba, viendo del lado de la entrada, hizo un gesto saludando a su amiga Yuki.

—Hola Keiko ¿Y Kyo?

—Eh? ¿Creí que vendría contigo? —interrogo el castaño estando confundido.

—Pues ya llegue—insinuó Kyo llegando de la nada, estaba tan tranquilo e relajado, que no sabe lo mucho que hizo enfadar a su novia. —Yuki, perdón.

—Claro que si te perdono. —hablo con sarcasmo, mientras que comenzó a caminar entrando al festival.

—Kyo estas en problemas—insinuó la peli azulada estando de brazos cruzados, —Creo que se enojo mucho.

—Tranquila, yo sé cómo recuperarla—contradijo el Kusanagi al guiñar un ojo a su 'primita especial', Keiko se sonrojo un poco pero retrocedió, para no prestarle atención.

—Este Kyo…—suspiro pesadamente.

—El sabe lo que hace. —musito Taiyo.

**…**

Iori trataba de buscar un regalo para que pudiera compartirlo con su novia, ya que se querían unir de alguna manera, ningún objeto le agradaba, hasta que vio como Natsuki se acercaba tranquilamente, el suspiro pesadamente por el hecho que no tenía nada para regalarle. Tal vez con solo traerla a este lugar sería suficiente_…_Pero este festival le traía duros recuerdos, porque el solía venir con sus padres a festejar, cosa que su madre siempre tenía algo bueno para decir, cambiando completamente el humor de su esposo_… _Todo para que no piense en el Clan Kusanagi.

—Duele recordar y a veces, no quiero olvidar nada…Pero olvide una gran parte de los buenos recuerdos que tuve. —murmuraba por lo bajo al distraerse con unos pequeños niños que se tiraban agua que solía de una botella. —… ¿Ojos azules? —menciono tras acordarse de esa mujer. —_Iori._ —escucho la voz de su novia. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Mira lo que compre—dijo al colocarle un anillo de plata en el dedo anular.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Nuestro regalo, amor—respondió con voz tímida. —Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

—Ja! No seas patética. —le hablo con una voz arrogante pero en un tono burlón.

— ¡No seas malo! —le elevaba su tono estando molesta, —Trato de hacer un esfuerzo para regalarte algo.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo la miro indiferente para después agarrarla del brazo y atraerla bruscamente hacia él. Para robarle un tierno beso que duro por unos pocos minutos. —Iori…—menciono su nombre estando sonrojada.

—Logre callarte—musito, evitando reírse.

— ¡Oye!

—Ella otra vez…—se dijo en su mente al ver entre la multitud a Keiko, que captaba mucho la atención con su voluminoso kimono de color purpura y de detalles blancos, hasta logro ver a su rival con su novia y a otro chico parecido a Kyo, solo con un peinado alborotado. —_Interesante._

—Iori, tu conserva ese anillo y yo me quedo con el otro. —le decía Natsuki demostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Por?

—A si perteneces a una parte de mí—respondió ella.

—N-Natsuki…

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?

— ¿Hijos? —repitió, al fruncir el ceño.

—Porque yo si quisiera lograr contigo tener una familia. —decía al abrazarlo con fuerza, el solo correspondió.

—Algún día, Natsuki, pero todo a su tiempo—agrego para besarla en su frente.

—Lo sé.

Taiyo y Keiko habían comprado unos raros collares, uno era la estrella de cuatro puntas y el otro el sol, por alguna extraña razón el vendedor les aviso que son especiales… Y suele conmover a los demás, cosa que dejo muy confundidos a aquellos dos.

Del otro lado, Chizuru Kagura llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con detalles rojos, la dejaba aparentar mucho a una sacerdotisa, últimamente se sorprendió al ver a Kyo Kusanagi pero todo esa extraña _emoción o _cariño _especial, _se perdió cuando vio la presencia de Yuki.

—…Kyo. —suspiro, su sonrisa se cayó de golpe, mostrándose otra vez ante las personas seriedad, trataba de no bajar la guardia.

Chizuru conoce a Kyo, pero el tema es _-¿Si él la recuerda?-_Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se juntaron para salir a pasear en el festival, como lo hacían cuando eran pequeños. Podría ser que el este distraído con su novia Yuki, no la conoce en persona pero si lo escucho por Saisyu, también se percato de la presencia de otras dos personas, uno es un chico de cabello castaño y llevaba puesto un kimono de color bordo y tenía el símbolo del sol en su espalda.

—_Taiyo, vamos a comprar más cosas_—escucho esa otra voz femenina que provenía de una peli azulada, que tenía un kimono purpura. —_Keiko, ahora te acompaño, déjame que estoy resolviendo un tema con Kyo._

— ¿Con Kyo? —repitió la joven al fruncir el ceño.

Ella volteo ligeramente hacia otro lado, para ver a Iori Yagami, desendiente del _ex Clan Yasakani, _Clan Yagami. Lo reconocía por su peinado y por el símbolo de la luna, que estaba colocado del lado de la espalda, de su kimono azul marino obscuro, parece que está acompañado por una joven que, tenia puesto la misma vestimenta de color rojo navideño un poco fuerte.

—Interesante, miren a Iori Yagami—hablo la pelinegra en tono burlón, ni siquiera sabía que hasta el tenia una novia. —Esto estaría mejor si mi hermana estuviera aquí. —murmuro, inclinando la cabeza.

**…**

—Athena ¿Adonde vamos? —preguntaba Kensou, llevándose sus brazos por la nuca, en esta ocasión, la peli violeta no tenia puesto un kimono como los demás, sino tenía su uniforme escolar, pero su amigo si tenía uno de color gris.

—No lo sé, jure haber visto a alguien—respondió Athena al detener sus pasos en seco, quedándose parada al frente de la entrada, se sonrojo de la vergüenza porque no había muchas personas con uniformes escolares, sino tenían colocado otra vestimenta. Suspira. —Tendré que entrar así.

— ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, vi a Kyo—musito Sie, sacando una sonrisa nerviosa, — ¿Acaso tu también lo viste?

—E-Etto… ¡Mira Kensou por allá hay comida! —exclamo la joven, cambiando totalmente el tema, señalaba un restaurante que era al aire libre.

— ¡Comida! —reacciono con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Uff, me salve—bufo exhausta, Asamiya miro de un lado a otro pero no había señales de Kyo Kusanagi, tenía muchas ganas de saludarlo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

— ¿Vamos a comer Athena? —interrogo su acompañante haciendo una carita de perro, por lo que ella no se pudo negar, porque no encontraba por ningún lado a su "_futuro novio"._

—Vamos—respondió demostrando su simpática sonrisa. Ella miro con asombro a otros adolescentes, ni siquiera los conocía o _¿tal vez si?_ El muchacho tenía el símbolo del sol, pensaba acercarse (creyendo que era Kyo) pero no lo hizo ya que vio a una peli azulada. — _¿Es la nueva moda? _—se interrogo en su mente al ver ese símbolo, pues nadie lo tenía, nadie que esté a su alrededor. Sin embargo, continuaba buscando a Kyo Kusanagi.

— ¡Keiko…!—le llamaba su hermano al ver que comenzaba los fuegos artificiales. — ¡Vamos, quiero ir a ver! —señalaba estando emocionado.

— ¡Kyo, Yuki vengan! —exclamo Keiko con una sonrisa inocente.

—Wao…—decía Yuki admirando los fuegos artificiales que se expandían por el cielo nocturno, ella le tomaba de la mano a su novio, por lo que este acepto…Pero no se esperaba que le agarren de la mano del lado izquierdo, por lo que Kusanagi se volteo ligeramente para el costado viendo a su prima. —_Keiko…_—la nombro en su mente, suspiro estando incomodo porque trataba de esconder su rubor.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro que sí. —asintió mirando a las dos chicas.

—_Una gran familia_—pensó Taiyo, al apoyar su mano en el hombro de su primo. —Yo se que podras ganarle a todos en el torneo.

—Eso me recuerda…—hablo la peli azulada soltándole la mano, — ¡La próxima vez déjame participar en el siguiente torneo! —exclamo enfadada.

— ¡Taiyo te dije que no hables sobre el tema! —reacciono el castaño.

—Uff…Ya empezamos…—un suspiro de resignación salieron de Yuki y Taiyo.

—Deberías callarte la próxima vez —musito su novia.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

Entre los primos Kusanagi permanecieron discutiendo pero gracias a los otros dos, pudieron admirar tranquilamente los fuegos artificiales, igual que todas las personas que estaban presentes. Poco después, llegaron los padres de ambas familias del mismo Clan, que casi se pierden el espectáculo.

Natsuki abrazaba con fuerza a su novio, quien correspondía de manera reconfortante y cálida para ambos. Iori sintió como que esto lo había vivido, pero cuando solo era un niño solitario…Recuerda que entro a un bosque por culpa de otros mocosos insoportables, lo que no recuerda es que…_-Si había alguien más…_

Cuando Kagura observaba el ambiente agradable, piso un cerámico que estaba mugriento, se sorprendió cuando vio un nombre grabado en ese objeto. _'Taisei'_. — ¿Estrella mayor? —tradujo sin entender la palabra, continuo sacudiendo la tierra porque había una palabra más…—_ ¿Qué es todo esto?_ —le surgió esa pregunta, creía que podría ser una mala broma pero notando la antigüedad de ese cerámico, tenía unos dibujos raros. —La espada Kusanagi, el espejo Yata y la joya del Clan Yasakani— descifraba, existía otro objeto mas era una espada que al juntarlas o al cruzarlas de una manera de cuatro puntas, daba la forma de la _estrella mayor. _—Debe ser una broma…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Semanas más adelante, Keiko no sabía cómo llegar a comentarle esta mala noticia a su primo, pero últimamente las cosas en su familia estaba dando un gran giro, tal vez no podrá acompañarlo estando en el publico como siempre le prometió, capaz en el próximo torneo o depende del trabajo de su padre, pero por esta vez tendría que alentarlo desde el otro lado del mundo…

—…No podre acompañarte, Kyo—suspira con sus ojos cristalizados, el apenas la estaba recibiendo en la entrada de su casa, por suerte su primo estaba solo en su casa, así que no tuvo que preocuparse en avisar y contradecir las cosas que le decían sus "tíos". —Yo quería verte pelear…contra Iori—le decía ella inclinando la cabeza.

—Keiko…yo…—él no sabía cómo cambiarle el tema o alegrarle su día de otra manera. Suspira pesado.

—De verdad, lo siento Kyo…—musito apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, el muchacho solamente la abrazo con fuerza.

—Tal vez no soy bueno en ciertas cosas pero…—tomo una pausa, estaba nervioso. —Ya eres una parte de mi…Keiko, aunque estés lejos de mí, siempre sabré que estas acompañándome en las buenas y en las malas.

—…Me iré a los Estados Unidos. —agrego con voz ronca.

—No te preocupes por el viaje, si me dan permiso iré a visitarte—le decía el castaño al sonreír de lado. Cuando se separaron, quedo perplejo al ver que el collar de la joven, estaba brillando de un color azul marino claro. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Suele brillar en la obscuridad. —contesto al mostrarle una sonrisa melancólica. El Kusanagi se atrevió a tocar el collar y dentro del mismo, surgieron los _flash black _de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, de niños hasta ahora. —Te quiero primo. —volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—_Las protegeré a ambas…_—se dijo en sus pensamientos, abrazando con más fuerza a la muchacha, —…Nos volveremos a ver.

**…**

—_Amor estoy yendo para tu ensayo, te llevare el almuerzo, estoy viajando en un taxi_ —escuchaba el pelirrojo del otro lado del teléfono. —Espero que no sea la comida de siempre.

—_Hmm, de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, T-Te a-amo._

—Y-Yo también t-te amo. —le dijo al colgar la llamada.

Iori Yagami continuo ensayando junto con su banda, su manager los estaba observando del otro lado del vidrio, la banda se encontraba en su mejor momento, y más que últimamente, el guitarrista se propuso a componer algunas canciones que tiraba algunas _indirectas _hacia un ser amado, pero como todos sabían sobre quien se trataba pero no querían negarse ya que la letra llevaba un cierto ritmo muy bueno y pegadizo.

—Buen trabajo, banda—le felicitaba su manager, —Ya los imagino haciendo giras por todo el mundo.

—…No exageres—hablo el baterista.

—No es cierto, con este nuevo ritmo, van a llegar muy lejos. —insinuaba este al apoyar su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. —Y todo gracias a ti, Yagami.

—…Hay que presumir un poco, ¿no? —hablo siendo arrogante.

Cuando el ensayo termino, el pelirrojo seguía esperando a su novia, sus compañeros se habían ido del lugar, menos su manager quien ingreso desesperadamente a su oficina para prender la televisión, el muchacho frunció el ceño al ver la cara de preocupación del otro, — ¿Qué te pasa? Te comió la lengua los ratones—dijo en tono irónico.

—Iori…acabo de recibir una mala noticia. —le decía mostrándole el canal de noticias.

—_Un gran accidente ocurrió en la avenida "Sengoku", un camión de carga choco brutalmente a un taxi donde murieron dos personas, el conductor murió en el impacto y a la cliente trataron de reanimarla pero no pudieron hacer nada… Y el conductor del camión está internado en el hospital._

_-La víctima fue reconocida como Natsuki Himura…_

Yagami cayó bruscamente de rodillas hacia el suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, el manager trato de hacerlo reaccionar, pero este no podía salir de su trance.

—…Iori, hace poco me llamaron para que vayas a reconocer el cuerpo. —dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro.

— ¡Natsuki! —exclamo a los cuatro vientos, las lagrimas comenzaron a rosar su mejilla, muchas emociones se mezclaban dentro de su pecho, la angustia, rencor y tristeza que ganaba por mucho, era como agonizar estando vivo… —¡¿Por qué ella, Porque?! —repetía una y otra vez, apoyando su cabeza en el suelo.

—…Iori.

**…**

En diferentes lugares del mundo, una extraña invitación llego a sus hogares, Terry Bogard encontró el sobre y se lo entrego a sus dos compañeros, Andy y a Joe que no se esperaba otra invitación…

—Interesante. —hablo Terry al leer la carta.

—Quiero participar. —Agrego Joe, — ¿Qué opinas Andy?

—Claro…Yo tambien quiero.

**…**

Athena Asamiya ya estaba leyendo la carta, mientras que Chin y Kensou miraban curiosos, después le informo que el nuevo torneo ya estaba por empezar…El problema era que sus iniciales eran _C.K. _y no una_ R, _ella trataba de descifrarlo pero no había caso.

—Mejor participemos y lo descubrimos después. —suspiro Kensou, quien tomaba un descanso luego de tanto entrenamiento.

—Creo que será lo mejor—hablo Asamiya al sentarse en el suelo.

**…**

Mai no dejaba de jugar con un sobre, por lo que sus amigas estaban interesadas en saber _-¿Qué es lo que tenía adentro?-_King insistía en que su compañera abriera el sobre, por lo que la otra asintió con una simpática sonrisa.

—Estamos invitadas para participar al nuevo torneo de _King Of Fighters_— leía Mai con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Esto me parece genial! —hablo emocionada, la dueña del restaurante, King saco dos copas para vino y le ofreció a su compañera.

— ¡Salud! —exclamaron festejando, —¡Por otra oportunidad!

**...**

—Todos están recibiendo sus invitaciones, menos nosotros—hablo Goenitz estando de brazos cruzados, —Que malos son.

—Y yo que pensaba que nosotros éramos los malos. —agrego Vice al sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—El momento se acerca—musito Mature, —Es una lástima ver como los humanos se están divirtiendo.

Sus risas maniáticas se transformaron en un eco, Goentz, Mature y Vice estaban observando a todos los concursantes del nuevo torneo, tal vez necesitaba ingeniarse un nuevo plan para poder ingresar…Vice noto a un pelirrojo que caminaba muy cerca del cementerio…

—Creo que ya tenemos a alguien. —dijo al darse cuenta de su identidad.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Vice tiene razón, es una gran idea. —Decía Goenitz asintiendo con la cabeza, —Chicas debemos irnos.

—De acuerdo.

Un su mano derecha hizo un ligero movimiento para general una suave ventisca, así poder desaparecer junto con sus dos "asistentes".

**[…]**

Por el momento, los entrenamientos para los ikaris había terminado por hoy, ya que el comandante les dio una orden de que vayan a su escritorio, porque quería informarles sobre la siguiente misión, donde estaba involucrado el nuevo torneo…Leona aun no estaba cansada, quería seguir entrenando…

—Leona es mejor descansar un poco—le dijo Ralf al tirarle una toalla.

—…Gracias.

—Nosotros te esperamos en la oficina del comandante—hablo el de las gafas obscuras.

—De acuerdo, teniente. —asintió Leona estando seria.

Al ver como sus compañeros se alejaban de ella, necesitaba ir a visitar a ese alguien, sabe que no quedaba tan lejos pero sentía la necesidad de ir a verlo y hablarle sobre la situación.

—Hola Zeus, perdón si no te he visitado. —hablaba estando parada delante de una lapida, —Me hubiese gustado que me estés mirando en la televisión, cuando este en el torneo.

Una lagrima roso su mejilla, le hubiese gustado conocerlo un poco más, él fue el primero que se interpuso en su camino y con quien compartió algunas cosas, incluyendo al mismo nivel de su energía… —Lo siento tanto…Pero todo paso por alguna razón. —se disculpaba dejando caer una flor violeta. —_Eres una parte de mí._

**[…]**

—Natsuki…—pronuncio su nombre al dejarle un ramo de rosas, tras reconocer el cadáver de su novia, Iori aun no podía caer en la realidad, para él seguía siendo una pesadilla de la cual no podía ni salir y ni siquiera despertar…Pero si estaba despierto. La angustia lo invadía, con tan solo ver su anillo de plata, tenía algo para recordarla. —Tenía que cumplir tu sueño…Una familia conmigo. —Musito con voz ronca, —Natsuki, espérame del otro lado. Cuando cumpla mi objetivo, estaré contigo.

Trataba de hacerle una promesa a su difunta novia, que hace unos dos días atrás, había ido al entierro, presentándose con la familia de la joven, obviamente al principio lo culpaban, pero sabían que en el fondo, Yagami no era el culpable de la muerte de su hija… Aun así, dañaron mucho mas al pelirrojo, después de esto, el recibió un sobre con las iniciales _C.K._

—…Iré por ti, Kyo.

Con el tiempo, Iori fue cambiando mucho, se volvió más serio y frio, le gustaba provocar la _Ira_ de los demás, o hablaba de forma arrogante. Tuvo una gran distancia hacia la sociedad, no quería que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, acabar con Kyo Kusanagi…Ahora que no tenía a nadie que lo acompañe en las buenas y en las malas, solo le queda cumplir con su venganza y después acompañar a su novia de forma eterna…

—Espérame, Natsuki. —miro su anillo de plata, que lo tenía colocado en su dedo anular. —Ahora eres una parte de mí.

**[…]**

Kyo no sabía cómo procesar todo lo sucedido, ya no tenía a sus primos porque se fueron a otro país, la próxima vez tendría que invitarles a sus primos para que participaran…Solo en algún torneo. Lo triste es que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su partida, además no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo se quedarían del otro lado del mundo, que solo es por negocios…

— ¡Hey, Kyo! —exclamo una voz masculina.

—Benimaru ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vengo a traerte esta invitación. —le decía al entregarle un sobre. —Estamos invitados nuevamente.

— ¿En serio?

—Pero este sobre tiene más información. —insinuaba este con una sonrisa. — ¿Vamos a ir no?

— ¡Claro que sí! —contesto emocionado. —Gracias Benimaru.

—De nada…—dijo para dar media vuelta para retirarse.

—…_Ellas son una parte de mi._ —hablo en sus pensamientos, tras sacar de su bolsillo el collar de la estrella de cuatro puntas…—Keiko se olvido su collar. —al cerrarlo con su puño, ese objeto volvió a repetir los _flash black._

Desde entonces, una nueva etapa estaba empezando para cada uno de los participantes, nuevamente todos se volverán a encontrar arriba de un cuadrilátero, peleando para ser _el rey de los luchadores…_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar u.u …Tenia todo anotado en una hoja borrador y me tarde horas pasándolo y tratando de corregir algunas cosas en la netbook, pero en fin, **__** me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado los capítulos de es fic, hace rato que no hago un fanfic largo de K.O.F, solamente hice uno xD jajajaj…pero bueno, disfruten del capitulo jejej… Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Ittoki Love, Vika Dan, Javii Hayabusa, Kryzay, Kath- 2H.D, Yasakani, Indy DeLage y Alx7nevsky les agradezco muchísimo, no solo por sus comentarios, sino por aguantarme en las actualizaciones de este fanfic n.n y también por colocarlos a sus favoritos :3 muchas gracias…**_

_**-Os quiero mucho y un abrazo psicológico-**_

* * *

_**Yasakani: me gusta ambas parejas, pero considero más Kyo x Chizuru, hay muchas señales xD jajajaj :v te agradezco mucho por seguirme jejej n.n**_

* * *

_**Sobre "Taisei" Mas adelante lo voy a ir aclarando, pero por el momento ya empezare a narrar el K.O.F '96, obviamente a mi manera jejejje :D**_

* * *

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

**Atte. J.H ©**


	10. Prologo Una Nueva etapa

_**N/A: Bueno, ya empezamos con el KoF '96, obviamente, va ser narrado a mi manera jejej :D, más o menos serán de cuatro personajes. Vuelvo aclarar sobre el Rated de K+ a T y probablemente a M…De pende del vocabulario y posiblemente habrá lemmon pero eso será mas adelante (xD al principio lo anuncie al revés jajaja)**_

* * *

_**X**. __**P**__rologo:__ Una Nueva etapa._

* * *

**H**an pasado días, semanas y meses, de su partida. Todavía lo extrañaba a él, según los motivos de su traslado a otro país, se refería por temas de trabajo ya que la empresa donde trabajaba su padre, tuvo una caída grave, echaron a muchos empleados por la gran pérdida de ganancias que obtuvieron en estos últimos meses, pero el jefe nunca dio la cara, solamente una de sus secretarias que estuvo ofreciendo la empresa a otra compañía, que está ubicada en los Estados Unidos, que tenía unos buenos ingresos.

Los padres de Keiko solían ver los anuncios estaban colocados en algunas paredes del vecindario donde vivían actual mente, para ellos, hicieron bien en no mandar a su hija, a ese torneo. Sin embargo, van a transmitir el torneo de _King Of Fighters _a nivel mundial, porque los destinatarios son de diferentes países e lugares del mundo; todos los reporteros, las noticias, hablaban solamente del torneo, por lo que le sacaba la paciencia a la joven Kusanagi.

— ¿Aun sigues enojada con nosotros?, Keiko—le preguntaba su padre, mirándola disimuladamente, porque suele agruparse en la sala del living, para ver la televisión en familia.

—N-No, estoy bien. —Respondió cortante, acordándose de su primo, —Solo quiero que Kyo tenga suerte.

—Relájate, hermana. El siempre va a triunfar—agrego Taiyo con voz arrogante, —El tío lo está entrenando mucho.

—…Eso espero—decía la muchacha estando preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este esperado torneo.

**…**

Sábado por la mañana, un adulto había entrado a la habitación de su hijo; a pesar de ser fin de semana, tenía que obligarlo a entrenar. Le molestaba ver lo _vago _que aparentaba su hijo, malas calificaciones, aparte de los entrenamientos; en donde, Kyo, era demasiado confianzudo para derrotar a su oponente, también en el desempeño que ponía en la academia. Necesitaba levantarlo de su cama de alguna forma.

Saisyu abrió bruscamente las cortinas de las ventanas, haciendo que los rayos del sol, le produzca una molestia en los ojos de Kyo. — ¡Cierra la cortina! —elevaba su tono de voz, gruñendo y tapándose su cara con las sabanas.

— ¡No! —le contradecía, al acercarse, le quito bruscamente las sabanas de su cama. — ¡Es hora de entrenar!

—Hmm…Puedo entrenar mañana—le decía Kyo estando medio dormido, pestañando dos veces. —Solo cinco minutos más.

—Tu madre te defiende cuando quiero obligarte a entrenar—hablaba Saisyu quedándose de brazos cruzados, al no ver algún movimiento por parte de su hijo, no le quedo otra que arrastrarlo desde sus piernas, caminando en casi toda la habitación. — ¡Te dije que es hora de entrenar, Kyo!

— ¡Hey! Relájate viejo—reacciono para zafarse del agarre de su padre, distanciándose un poco.

—Ve a cambiarte y desayuna porque hoy vas a entrenar aunque no lo quieras. —le ordenaba su padre, señalando el baño que quedaba del otro lado del pasillo.

—Uhm…Entendido. —asintió, bostezando pesadamente, su padre había arruinado su sueño. Odiaba que le haga esta clase de cosas. Hasta en sus siestas viene a interrumpirlo.

Pasaron veinte minutos, para que se cambie y para sentarse a desayunar. En su rostro reflejaba lo malhumorado que estaba, obviamente, seguía molesto con su padre por la forma que lo despertó, ambos intercambiaban miradas amenazantes, mientras que, Shizuka demostraba su encantadora sonrisa en un ambiente distinto, ella fue quien le sirvió el desayuno.

—Te espero afuera, Kyo—musito Saisyu, al terminar de comer su arroz, dejando el plato sobre la mesa.

—_Maldito viejo, ya me vengare para levantarlo con mi "alarma"_ —se hablaba en su mente, levantándose rápido de su silla para dirigirse afuera, ni siquiera había terminado de comer todo el desayuno.

—Kyo, no terminaste de desayunar—le decía su madre, quedando percatada.

—Tengo que entrenar—contradecía, al mirarla de reojo. Sonrió por lo bajo. —Vamos a jugar.

**…**

_~Sueño~_

—"_Vuelve a dormir, pequeña"_ —escucho esa voz masculina, pero no podía distinguir esa silueta, ni siquiera el rostro que parecía estar borrosa.

Ella observaba todo su alrededor, _sangre, cadáveres, _niños, ancianos e adultos, estaban _muertos. _Su mirada temblaba de horror, Leona no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, parecía tan real…

— ¡Papá, mamá! —grito con voz quebrada, sentía que su cuerpo estaba más flexible, porque no recuerda nada de lo que hizo, todavía no podía reconocer la zona pero al ver cómo, una pequeña "comunidad", supuso que podría tratarse de un pueblo o de una aldea, o otra cosa.

Camino unos pasos más, hacia adelante para buscar a sus padres, pero de apoco; sentía una carga pesada en sus hombros, sus piernas parecían cansadas y los brazos no reaccionaban. Hasta que, cayo de repente al suelo; su mentón choco durante la caída…

—"_Despierta, cuando llegue el momento"_

_~Fin del sueño~_

Abriendo sus ojos azules, no comprendía esa clase de sueños, aunque en este caso vio algo más de lo que se esperaba, antes oía esa voz masculina, su risa _malvada _que rebotaba dentro de su cabeza. Todavía necesitaba recordar su pasado, ella quería recordar para saber _¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? _Entre otras preguntas en las cuales, la respuesta seria cuando recuerde todo_. _Quedando sentada en el medio de la cama, frotándose su frente con la palma de su mano, quitándose el sudor, miro hacia el lado izquierdo, viendo que por la ventana que ya había salido el sol, y eso le hacía saber que llego el momento de prepararse, para una nueva misión.

—Tengo que ir a entrenar—se dijo ella para levantarse su cama e ir a cambiarse para una nueva etapa.

Cuando se había duchado, su mente estaba en otra cosa, trataba de recordar ese extraño sueño que tuvo en el día de hoy, por alguna razón, sentía un mal presentimiento. —_ ¿Quién es ese sujeto?_ —Se preguntaba al recordar a ese sujeto, su vestimenta, su risa, su aspecto físico…—_ ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué paso con mis padres?_

**…**

Visitando frecuentemente el cementerio, dejando unas flores para una lapida. El levantaba su vista hacia el cielo azul, recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos y la primera vez en la que se conocieron. Había pasado un tiempo de la muerte de su novia: aunque su rostro demuestra indiferencia, por dentro le dolía su pérdida, tuvo que levantarse de su depresión y continuar con su vida…De alguna manera, el pelirrojo estuvo casi dos meses sin comunicarse con su banda, porque necesitaba meditar sobre la situación complicada en la que sufría, por lo menos Natsuki era su distracción, alguien con quien quería compartir por el resto de su vida pero —_Ya nada sería como antes_—, ahora tenía que volver a retomar su objetivo, y esta vez, sin distracciones.

—Discúlpame, llegue tarde esta vez—metía sus manos en los bolsillos, inclinaba la cabeza, viendo el ramo de flores que le había dejado a su novia, de colores rojos, azules y violetas. —Prometo ser más puntual, Natsuki—decía este, sintiendo una suave brisa fría, —Feliz aniversario.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse, el aniversario que se festejaba en el día de hoy, era cuando se conocieron, la primera vez que se cruzaron por alguna razón, ella era diferente a las fans que tenia; porque sus fans harían cualquier cosa para conocerlo, según su _punto de vista. _Sin embargo, Natsuki no lo conocía, ni siquiera había oído algunas de sus canciones…

—"_Porque yo si quisiera lograr contigo, tener una familia" _—recordó esas palabras, le agrado oír eso y no sabe el _porqué. _—Sí, algún día tuviera una hija, la llamare Natsuki…O como mi madre, Ume—murmuro por lo bajo.

Al ir distanciándose del cementerio, sentía la presencia de alguien más, como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, apresuraba sus pasos para dirigirse a un lugar para verle la cara…

**…**

Cada sueño que sufría Chizuru, era como una señal y estaba relacionado con Orochi, parece que habrá varias personas que quieren estar detrás del poder de Orochi, o más bien, andan averiguando sobre esos poderes que les gustaría obtener. Acordándose, que ya había enviado las invitaciones, necesitaba reunir a los descendientes de las familias de los clanes. Todavía no se podía sacar de su mente otra cosa más, y tenía que ver con el sospechoso Clan de _Taisei, _ni siquiera estaba enterada de un cuarto Clan, aun sigue suponiendo que es una broma de mal gusto, pero tiene que informarse sobre ellos y también, sobre los integrantes.

Ella se encontraba meditando dentro de su templo, rodeada de velas e decoraciones del Clan Yata, estaba pensando sobre los dibujos que había visto anteriormente en un pedazo de cerámica, que mostraban dos espadas que representaban a la _estrella mayor, _mejor conocida como _Taisei _en japonés, no sabe si pueden ser enemigos o aliados, por eso tenía que descubrirlo y puede que se entere de algo cuando este organizado todo el torneo.

—Espero que tanto como Kyo e Iori, se unan. —respiro profundamente, para después exhalar, tratando de relajarse. Abriendo sus ojos, —Porque presiento la presencia de Goenitz.

**…**

El comandante Heidern se había enterado de unos mafiosos que "recibieron" la invitación para el nuevo torneo, la organizadora del mismo torneo que se llevara a cabo, le sugirió que mantenga seguridad tanto para el público, como también para los participantes. Desde entonces, decidió que su ahijada lo reemplazara, es decir, no hace mucho que está enterado de todo esto, pero si sabía sobre el torneo de _King Of Fighters. _

Se giro ligeramente para ver a sus dos mejores mercenarios que estaban frente a su escritorio, debía informarle sobre la nueva misión, que será movilizada cuando estén participando dentro; los sospechosos estaban relacionados con tres personas, que pertenecen del lado de la mafia, Heidern coloco sobre la mesa algunas fotografías para que, el coronel y el teniente tengan registrado en su memoria el rostro de aquellos mafiosos.

—Geese Howard, vive en South Town, Estados Unidos—nombro a uno de los sujetos mafiosos que ingresaron al torneo, —Al parecer tiene una rivalidad con los hermanos Bogard.

— ¿Andy y Terry Bogard? —Decía el coronel, al fruncir el ceño, —Significa que pueden ayudarnos ¿no?

—Probablemente, depende si ellos quieren cooperar con nosotros, coronel Jones—hablo el comandante, estando firme con sus palabras.

— ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —interrogo el teniente, para conocer a los demás.

—Wolfgrang Krauser y — respondió Heidern, mostrando dos fotografías mas, —Parece que armaron como una alianza, solo por esta vez.

— ¿Qué relación tienen ellos con Howard? —preguntaron al unisonó.

—Con Mr. Big, no se sabe mucho pero con Krauser, según los datos que tengo, figuran como medio hermano—contestaba este, para luego ver en un mapa los lugares que fueron seleccionados para el torneo. —Solo espero que los Bogard, nos den alguna información para poder capturar a los tres.

—Debemos avisar a Leona sobre esto—decía Ralf, para dar media vuelta, —Quiero informarle de esto.

—De acuerdo, coronel.

Heidern hizo un saludo militar, por lo que, aquellos dos saludaron de igual manera, después pidieron _permiso para retirarse. _

—Leona esta lista—murmuro por lo bajo.

La militar se encontraba entrenando muy duro en el gimnasio, practicando frecuentemente los ataques que aprendió junto con el comandante, como por ejemplo: _V-Slasher, aura corte _y entre otros más. — ¡Leona cuidado! —exclamo Clark al ver que su camarada se había entrometido en el entrenamiento de la joven.

— ¡Coronel, quítese de mi camino! —le advertía ella, estando alerta de su movimiento, que esta vez, utilizo sus aretes. Se lanzo bruscamente hacia Ralf, para evitar que sea afectado por la explosión.

— ¡Ufff!, que alivio —dijo el teniente, al quitarse el sudor de la frente.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —agrego Jones, pero se quedo perplejo al ver la incómoda posición en la que había quedado con el soldado, logro ver algo en esos ojos azules, este no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—L-Lo siento, coronel—se disculpaba ella, levantándose tan de repente, sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía en su uniforme, sus compañeros no captaron que sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas. — ¿Sucede algo?

—El comandante nos explico de que se trata la nueva misión. —hablo Clark, saliendo de su tras ya que, había visto la posición incómoda de aquellos dos. —_Por suerte, no está el comandante_—se decía por sus adentros, —Aquí tienes las fotografías.

Entregándole las fotografías de los mafiosos de South Town, de apoco sus compañeros fueron explicándole de que se trataba esta misión, cuyo andarán por desapercibidos dentro del torneo de _King Of Fighters. _— ¿Continuaras entrenando, Leona? —preguntaba Ralf, cambiando completamente el tema.

— Claro que si, coronel—afirmaba ella, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. —Y disculpe por lo que paso.

—E-Eh? No hay problema, Leona. Jejej—rio nervioso, llevándose su mano derecha por detrás de la nuca. —Yo me tengo que disculpar por interrumpir.

— _¿Ya le explicaron todo, teniente Still y coronel Jones?_ —escucharon esa voz masculina, que sonaba frívolo e serio, los tres se voltearon bruscamente para encontrarse con el comandante Heidern.

—Sí, comandante ya estoy enterada de todo. —hablo la joven, al hacer un saludo militar.

—Me parece bien soldado, espero que cumplan exitosamente esta misión. —musito, parándose firmemente al lado de su ahijada. — ¿Están listos?

— _¡Si, señor!_ —afirmaron al unisonó.

Cuando los mercenarios iban a ir para otro rumbo de camino, Leona se fue a visitar nuevamente la tumba de _Zeus, _por lo que Ralf percibió eso, hasta se quedo confundido. —_ ¿Quién fue ese sujeto?_ —se formaba varias preguntas dentro de su mente, porque tenía esa necesidad de preguntarle al comandante de las cosas que ocurrieron mientras que, ellos no estuvieron. —Mejor se lo preguntare a ella, mas adelante. —se planteo esa decisión, en tono bajo.

**…**

Kyo esquivaba los movimientos de su padre, quien había comenzado a atacar con unos puñetazos de fuego, este se movía de izquierda a derecha, pero cuando hizo un movimiento en falso; su padre aprovecho para darle un golpe bajo, justo en el estomago: el golpe fue tan fuerte, que su hijo choco contra la pared de madera, de la casa.

—_Maldita sea, viejo decrepito._ —murmuraba por lo bajo, Kyo, estando irritado por la forma que le golpeo.

Shizuka salió de la casa para ver el estado de su hijo, al encontrarlo rengueando con su pierna derecha, se había levantando para continuar con la pelea:

—No seas debilucho, Kyo—musito el Kusanagi, al hacerle gestos con su mano para que, se acerque.

— ¡No soy un debilucho! —Exclamo alterado, — ¡Vamos a continuar!

—A si me gusta.

— ¡Suficiente por hoy, Saisyu! —elevo la voz, su mujer. Por lo que, padre e hijo voltearon bruscamente para mirarla, estaban confundidos. —Por lo menos una sola vez, quiero que no entrenen.

—P-Pero, mamá…—no podía contradecirla, al parecer, se dio cuenta de que su padre jugo muy bruto en el día de hoy.

—S-Shizuka…

—Saisyu, por hoy no quiero peleas, mañana si, pero hoy no. —musito algo molesta.

—De acuerdo. —suspiraron al unisonó.

Al pasar cinco horas más adelante, Kyo Kusanagi, estaba transitando con su motocicleta por las calles de Osaka Tokyo, todo para ir a buscar a su novia, a la casa de una amiga. Cuando se quedo esperando en un parque: que estaba al frente de la casa, donde no había tanta gente que transitara a las cuatro de la tarde; el castaño jugaba con sus flamas carmesí, prendiendo y apagando con su pulgar como si fuera un encendedor…

—"_Mira a quien tenemos aquí…"_—Escucho una voz masculina, en el ligero soplido del viento, el castaño observo todo su alrededor, pero no vio presencia de nadie. — ¿Quién anda ahí?

Una fuerte ventisca, causo que saliera volando, chocándose con algunos arbustos y árboles, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda, gimió de dolor; con dificultad volvió a levantarse ya que todavía no se le paso el dolor que sufrió en el entrenamiento, aunque puede aguantar.

La silueta cada vez se hacía más visible, esta vez, no era Yagami sino que, era un sujeto con una extraña vestimenta, ni siquiera sabe el motivo por la cual lo ataco:

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto al ponerse en posición de ataque, —Lárgate o si no te las veras conmigo.

—Jajaja, que gracioso eres—se burlo el _Rey celestial, _demostrando una sonrisa irónica ante su oponente. —Kyo Kusanagi.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! —reacciono alterado.

—Ja, no pienso decírtelo. —Contesto, con un tono irónico, — Te reto a una pelea.

—Acepto. Si gano me dirás tu nombre…

—De acuerdo —asintió, riendo por lo bajo.

Al tomar distancia, el castaño se puso en posición de ataque, por lo que Goenitz estaba parado y sin hacer ninguna posición, su contrincante se apresuro para atacar con una combinación de puños e patadas, de manera que, el otro lo esquivaba fácilmente, moviéndose de un lado a otro y luego atacaba con _chispas terrestres, _es decir, un ataque de fuego que se esparcía en la tierra para dirigirse a su rival. El rey celestial, al esperar el ataque de su oponente, con una ligera ventisca lo borraba simplemente de la tierra, las pequeñas chispas de fuego:

—Que patético. —hablo por lo bajo. — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Ahora es mi turno—musito Goenitz, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Kyo quería esquivar el ataque de ventisca que lanzaba su rival, aunque no lo lograba, porque fueron como golpes bajos, pero este mismo, hizo un movimiento en falso y el Kusanagi aprovecho para darle un golpe en su rostro, que ni siquiera le rompió la nariz, ni menos los labios. Se había confiado demasiado en ese ataque. — Que lastima.

Cuando dijo eso, un gran torbellino de viento se genero delante del Kusanagi, quería evitarlo de alguna forma, pero fue en vano y la corriente de viento se lo llevo hacia arriba, para que después, caiga de una altura que podría haberle causado la muerte en su caída de _(casi)_ nuca. Al ver que Kyo no reaccionaba del golpe, prefirió dejar la pelea para otro momento…

— ¿Entonces ese es el nivel de un Kusanagi? Que patético. —agrego al desaparecer con el viento. —Este no es una amenaza como sospechaba…

Cuando una joven salió de la casa de su amiga, porque escucho todo un escándalo del lado del parque, corrió apresurada, al ver a su novio mal herido, comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda…

— ¡Alguien que llame a una ambulancia!

Más adelante, Kyo Kusanagi se propuso entrenar más seguido, después de aquel encuentro que tuvo con ese sujeto misterioso, de apoco fue cambiando de ataques y de combinaciones, hasta aprendió uno nuevo al que llamo _Kenpo._

**…**

Ingresando por un callejón sin salida, se detuvo en seco para saber si era cierto que lo estaban siguiendo. Había poca iluminación en ese espacio, el clima estaba templado e soleado, al ver dos sombras que chocaban en la pared, el pelirrojo solo rio por lo bajo. No escuchaba las voces de aquellas dos personas que lo habían seguido hasta este lugar, sin embargo, la sombra las delataba y se trataban de dos figuras femeninas.

Ambas entre cruzaron miradas para asentir, para atacarlo, ni siquiera necesitaron hablar. Corriendo hacia él, con la intensión de golpearlo con patas e puños, este no vio la oportunidad de voltearse, es decir, se dispuso a esquivar los movimientos de aquellas dos chicas sin mirarlas, estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, estando de espaldas; hasta que, Vice quería aprovechar la oportunidad para agarrarlo con sus brazos y así Mature se encargaba de arañarlo, aunque Iori se volteo bruscamente para evitarlas a ambas, al mismo tiempo. Viendo oportunidad, las ataco con sus _chispas de fuego purpura, _también logro arrastrarlas por el suelo, dejándolas heridas, ellas no lograron evadirlo o contra atacarlo.

— ¡Maldición! —decía la rubia, al levantarse con dificultad.

—…No creí que pueda atacarnos de esa manera—le hablaba su compañera, cuando fue levantándose con dificultad, hasta estuvo rengueando. —Es fuerte pero bruto.

Iori estuvo acercándose hacia ellas, el no es de golpear mujeres pero tuvo que hacer una excepción, porque aquellas empezaron a atacarlo por la espalda, se detuvo en seco, quedando frente a esa par:

— ¿Qué quienes son ustedes? —interrogo, al guardar sus manos en los bolsillos. Aquellas dos mujeres, se levantaron del suelo, sacudiéndose sus trajes.

—Nos disculpamos por atacarlo señor, Yagami—hablaron al unisonó, —Pero queríamos estudiar tus habilidades más de cerca, queríamos proponerle algo, señor.

—Contesten mi pregunta y luego vemos sobre la propuesta.

—Ella es Vice y yo, soy Mature—se presentaron, señalándose una con la otra. —Fuimos las secretarias de _Rugal Bernstein._

—Entonces… ¿Por eso saben mi nombre?

—Claro. —asintió Mature, al sonreír de lado, pero en el fondo le estaba mintiendo. —La propuesta se trata de hacer equipo entre nosotras.

— ¿Qué gano yo con eso? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—Conseguir tu objetivo contra Kyo Kusanagi. —agrego Vice, sonriendo de igual manera. —Nosotras nos encargamos de los demás participantes, pero te dejamos para ti solo, a Kyo.

— ¿Es un trato?

— ¿Y ustedes que buscan? —volvió a preguntar, distanciando su mano derecha para estrecharla.

—Solo queremos obtener el premio—mintió Vice, sabiendo de cuál es su objetivo para el final de dicho torneo. —Entonces, es un trato, ¿colegas?—ofrecieron sus manos, por lo que Iori suspiro pesadamente, y después sonrió por la propuesta.

—Colegas. —respondió aceptando sus manos, —_Podre humillar, hasta desquitarme con Kyo_—se hablaba en su mente, —Admito que son fuertes para atacarme de esa manera, deberían practicar un poco más.

—De acuerdo—inclinaron ambas un poco la cabeza, como _aceptando _la crítica de su nuevo colega. —Y gracias por ser equipo con nosotras, señor Yagami.

—Andando, nos espera un objetivo…—hablo por lo bajo, dándole la espalda a ellas dos.

—Debemos acostumbrarnos a sus actitudes. —decía Mature en tono burlón.

—Y a su personalidad, Mature.

Desde entonces, a los tres les espera un gran camino por delante, y todo para cumplir con sus objetivos, que ya lo tenían planteado hace un tiempo.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Según Word: 3.759 palabras, fecha 7-07-15 (martes) _

_**Disculpen por la larga tardanza, u.u últimamente ando con cosas de la facultad, entregas y exámenes pero ya paso, aunque después me esperan otra mas adelante… D': **_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo, iba agregar un poco mas o sea no solo de Leona, Iori y Kyo, sino tambien sobre Terry, King, Ryo, etc. Pero capaz lo agregue en el próximo…Aparte era como contar casi todo creo xD jajajajaj…**_

_**Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios :3 que me animan para seguir con este fanfic n.n, muchas gracias. Indy DeLarge, Alx7nevsky, Kryzay, Yasakani, Vika Dan, Kath-2H.D, Javii Hayabusa y a Ittoki Love.**_

_**Se que puede ser algo entre mezclado, pero era como mostrar los momento de estos personajes, es decir, sobre las cosas que van sucediendo en un solo día jajaj.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

* * *

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	11. Miradas y presentaciones

_**N/A: Capaz sean algo Ooc los personajes. Habrá algunos cruces entre ciertos personajes, este capitulo puede que sea algo largo jajaja. Puede que relate algunos puntos de vista o algunas cosas sobre los equipos, también será casi como el capitulo anterior, agregando cosas en el momento previo al anuncio de los equipos.**_

* * *

_XI. Miradas y presentaciones._

* * *

_~I~_

—"_El poder de Orochi ¿Eh?"_ —habla un sujeto, quien estaba investigando en su escritorio, leyendo algunos libros _antiguos _y se informaba por ciertos datos que encontró sobre el supuesto, negociante e socio,_ Rugal Bernstein; _su rostro era tapado por la oscuridad de la habitación. —_"Billy prepárate, mañana ya será el gran día."_ —comentaba atraves de su radio que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—"_Entendido."_ —Asintió su mano derecha, —_"Señor Howard, los hermanos Bogard también van a participar en este torneo"_ —musito, en su voz se lo oía molesto.

—"_¿En serio? Interesante."_ —Pregunto al hacer un ruido con sus dientes, dejaba de tocar el botón, para luego, permanecer en silencio por dos minutos, meditando sobre aquellos tres intrusos, contando con el compañero que los hermanos Bogard, sonrió por lo bajo.—_"Este torneo será muy divertido"_ —decía sin comentarle nada a su mano derecha.

**…**

Fuegos artificiales subían y se dispersaban por el cielo azul: el clima estaba soleado, como que las cosas del inicio al torneo ya estaba empezando bien. El publico entraba emocionados para ver el espectáculo en uno de los estadios de Osaka Tokyo, todos sentían la curiosidad de conocer a los demás concursantes del nuevo torneo de _King Of Fighters, _aunque por otro lado ya conocían a un par o por lo menos habían escuchado sobre ciertos equipos…

De apoco el estadio se iba llenando de gente, muchos tenían carteles y otros levantaban banderas con los nombres de su equipo favorito.

El conductor caminaba hacia la plataforma, haciendo algunos sonidos con su micrófono para captar la atención de todos.

— ¡Hola, Tokyo, ¿Cómo están?! —exclamo este con emoción. El público gritaba con gran energía por las ganas que tenían para ver a sus peleadores favoritos. — ¡Vaya, no creí que me contestaran de esa manera, jajaj! —se burlaba el conductor.

—_No veo la hora de ver a todos._ —hablo una voz femenina, estando parada delante de su ventana. —_Este plan debe salir bien._ —se dijo en su mente, quedando preocupada. —_Esto es por ti, hermana y por el bien de la humanidad_—decía en voz baja.

Mientras que el conductor hablaba, con intención de emocionar cada vez más y más a las personas, para que todos los concursantes oyeran como los aclamaban a los gritos. En los pasillos del estadio, estaban armados en fila de tres, pero cada equipo llevaba un número para ir ordenados. Uno que otro se miraba, tanto el _Fatal Fury _como el equipo de _Hero Team, _solían reírse entre ellos porque ya se conocían pero había pasado tiempo desde el último torneo.

—_Kyo._ —le saludaba Terry haciendo un gesto con su gorra.

—Terry. —Sonrió de lado y levantaba su pulgar, — ¿Todo bien?

—_Claro. Jajaj creo que hay más equipos_—comento al voltearse para ver a todos, hasta noto la presencia de Iori Yagami y el de la joven de cabello azul, a quien le llamo mucho la atención. —_ ¿Nueva participante del Ikari? ¿Qué le paso al anciano?_ —se interrogaba en su mente, pero capaz lo sepa cuando tenga la oportunidad de hablar con Ralf Jones.

—No creí que hubieran tantos—musito el Kusanagi percatado por el público, —_Ni siquiera sabía que tenía fans_—se dijo en su mente, al sentirse más confiado. —Esto es sorprendente.

Las dos chicas que hacían equipo en el _Yagami Team, _observaban a sus otros rivales, no solamente al _Hero Team, _también estaban el equipo del _Ikari Warriors Team, _había una cierta rivalidad con la nueva integrante, aparte de los dos mercenarios que la acompañaban, igual otra persona estaba mirando a la _nueva._

— ¿Nuevos concursantes? —repitió Andy, miro por un segundo a su amigo, Joe, quien andaba contando de cuantos equipos habían entrado en este año. —_ ¡Mai!_ —exclamo por sus adentros, quedando paralizado, viendo que la castaña era la única que estaba riendo junto con sus compañeras, incluyendo a una que estaba en otro equipo, Athena Asamiya. —_Mierda._ —puso cara larga.

—Ehmm…Creo que alguien volvió para insistir, ¿quizás? —comentaba Joe, al referirse por Mai. —Deberías darle lo que quiere, Andy. —musito en tono burlón. En forma _chibi, _este fue golpeado por su compañero, justamente en la cabeza para que se le inflara un poco, aparte de que no le había agrado del todo ese comentario de mas.

—Deberías cerrar la boca, Joe—le contradecía, haciendo un gesto con su puño, cerrando los ojos e rechinando sus dientes de forma molesta. —Y no lo vuelvas a decir. —advertía.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?, n-no dije nada malo!—exclamo entre dientes, llevándose sus manos hacia la cabeza.

—Jajaja, dejen de joder. —hablo Terry, cuando fue acomodándose su gorra para tratar de esconder su risa, inclinaba la cabeza y volvía a tocar su gorra. —Joe, Andy. Nos van a llamar y ustedes van a seguir jodiendo. —musito en tono burlón.

—_Jajajaj._ —pequeñas risas silenciosas se oyeron dentro del pasillo por lo que se reían del comentario. Hubo unos cuantos que no se reían, cuatro personas:

—_Estúpidos_— decía el pelirrojo, quien estaba casi a lo último de toda la fila, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared y estando de brazos cruzados, había abierto los ojos cuando escucho las risas de los demás concursantes, se percato que una joven estaba casi en la misma posición que él, la diferencia era que, ella parecía estar meditando en silencio. —"_¿Qué le paso al anciano?"_ —oía, de parte de Vice. —"_¿Habrá muerto?"._ —este la miro de reojo y luego sonrió de lado.

— ¿Quién sabe? —menciono por lo bajo.

**…**

— ¿Saben quien está en la otra torre? —interrogaba Heidern, cuando estaba vigilando las cámaras de seguridad. —Por lo menos necesito saber el nombre de la joven. —hablo con un semblante serio e firme, que le daba escalofríos a una de las secretarias, quien trabajaba para la empresa Kagura.

—S-Señor Heidern, debería tener paciencia, mi jefa no quiere que nadie sepa su identidad hasta que…—respondía nerviosa, una gotita de sudor rosaba por su mejilla, estando nerviosa por esa mirada tan frívola de parte del comandante, cuando oía lo que ella decía. Trago saliva. —…Llegue el momento. —terminaba de explicar.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿De qué momento está hablando? —volvió a preguntar, al fruncir el ceño.

—N-Ni yo lo sé, señor. A veces ni yo la entiendo. —contesto para dar media vuelta y así retirarse.

— _¿Qué quería decir con eso?_ —se planteaba esa misma pregunta en su mente, como si estuviera sospechando de la organizador/a del evento. Observo a los cuatro capitanes de diferentes grupos de soldados, que tenía bajo sus órdenes: viendo como los cuatro se pararon firmemente para hacerle un saludo militar. Sonreía por lo bajo y volvió a poner esa expresión seria de siempre. —Capitanes, ha llegado este día, deben tener los ojos bien abiertos por la nueva misión. —Hablaba al caminar un lado a otro, —Quiero que el equipo rojo se dispersé por adentro del estadio, verde se quedan conmigo para revisar las cámaras de seguridad el amarillo y azul afuera, necesito que vigilen a los "andantes"—ordenaba al ir señalando partes en el mapa del mismo lugar. — ¿Entendido?

—"_¡Si, señor!"_ —asintieron al unisonó, en grupo se retiraron para cumplir con sus ordenes recién mandadas.

—"_¿Señor quien esta de forma interna?"_ —le preguntaba una soldado, del equipo verde.

—El coronel Jones, el teniente Still y mi ahijada, Leona—respondió cortante, —Ellos se van a encargar de Howard, según los datos, también participara. —comentaba al mirar hacia la ventana.

—"_Entiendo, mi señor"_ —volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla, —_"Me acaban de informar que el señor Howard está llegando en un avión privado"_ —agrego, revisaba la computadora.

—Interesante, ya van a llamar a los equipos. —decía el comandante, viendo la pantalla grande.

— ¡Con ustedes presentamos a los dos primeros equipos! —Dijo el conductor al señalar por el pasillo del estadio, — ¡Con ustedes, _Hero Team, Fatal Fury Team!_ —anunciaba.

—_Camina más rápido, Kyo_—le susurraba Benimaru estando un poco molesto, —Quiero que las chicas me vean. —menciono al ir saludando con su encantadora sonrisa, guiñando los ojos a cada chica que gritaba su nombre.

— ¿Tengo alguna fan? —preguntaba Joe, observando todo su alrededor, por si encontraba alguna bandera con su nombre y al encontrar uno, se quedo helado. —Pero que cara…jo. —por poco quedaba ciego.

—J-Jaja, Joe, es tu fan deberías besarla. —Comentaba el rubio al apoyar su mano en el hombro, —_"Terry esa chica no es una…trav…"_—le tapo la boca, —Andy se mas educado. —le susurro para contradecirle.

—Veo que el público los admiran, chicos. —Hablaba el conductor desde el micrófono, — ¿Quieren decir algo? —le preguntaba a ambos equipos.

—_Hay que competir, divertirse y que gane el mejor. _—decían al unisonó entre ellos seis, la gente seguía gritando sus nombres. Esta vez, fueron un poco más carismáticos que la última vez.

—Interesantes palabras, jajaj, bueno seguimos nombrando a los demás equipos y luego seguiremos con el orden de combates—decía este al dejar pasar cuatro equipos más.

**...**

—_Mira, Keiko ahí están enfocando a Kyo._ —le señalaba su madre, al mirar la televisión.

—Ya lo sé, no lo repitas—dijo con voz quebrada, —Yo quería participar.

Un suspiro pesado se oía en la sala, rompiendo el silencio, eran sus padres que ya le habían explicado ciertas razones para no participar, bueno, Taiyo también quería participar, aunque él solo se controlaba, después de la negación.

—_«Art of Figthting Team, Ikari Warriors Team, Psycho Soldiers Team y Women Fighters Team»_—en la televisión se oía como iban anunciando a los demás equipos, Keiko e Taiyo se sintieron disgustados ya que su primo estaba en Japón y ellos estaban en los Estados Unidos, conociendo a su primo, sabían que le agradarían tener a más familias alentándolo, suponiendo que sus primos _verdaderos _que son de parte de su padre, _Souji e _ _Aoi Kusanagi _ estarían presentes en ese lugar; ambos se retiraban yéndose a sus habitaciones, como si estuvieran decepcionados por la decisión que había tomado sus padres, respecto al viaje.

Hana _**(1)**_ y Kazuo _**(2) **_se sentían culpables por el camino _separado _que tuvieron que tomar, esta clase de situaciones les hacia recordar temas del pasado de ellos, donde tanto como _Gaidel y Hinata _estuvieron involucrados, todo se relacionaba de alguna forma con el cuarto _Clan,_ llamado _Taisei. _Bueno, en este caso, es diferente. Pero ellos también conocieron a _Leopold _y le guardan mucho rencor como otras personas, cada sueño, en cada pesadilla lo veían a él, divirtiéndose con sus dos hijos: despertando _el disturbio de la sangre _que corre por sus venas.

—Kazuo, no quiero volver a verlo—replicaba con voz preocupada su esposa, —Sabes lo que le paso a tu hermana. —aclaraba, estando quebrada de manera emocional, trataba de no llorar.

—L-Lo sé, Hana, pero ellos tienen que construir su destino—comentaba Kazuo al abrazarla con fuerza. —No deberías preocuparte tanto, Keiko y Taiyo tendrán que enfrentar su destino, sin su otra hermana. —musito este consolando a su esposa. La televisión seguía encendida, todavía seguían anunciando al resto de los participantes:

—_«Con ustedes, ¡Athena Asamiya!, Dígame señorita Asamiya, ¿Dara algún concierto o cantara aquí, después que finalice el torneo?»_ —El volumen estaba alto, —_«Posiblemente si, depende del organizador/a, tengo un concierto dentro de dos meses pero si me permiten, podre cantar aquí.»_—ella bajo el volumen, aunque algo le había llamado la atención a estos dos;

—_«Espero que sí, señorita Asamiya»_—el publico seguía aplaudiéndola e alentándola a los cuatro vientos, en la televisión solía ser muy ruidoso esa parte;

—_«El Ikari Warriors Team presenta a su nueva compañera, ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?»_ —el pelinegro vio, como el conductor le ofrecía un micrófono a la militar, cuyo después, el coronel Jones hablo por ella. —_«Obviamente, es divertido regresar a esta clase de torneo, espero participar, otro en el siguiente año y disculpen a mi compañera, su nombre es Leona Heidern»_—agrego por lo que todo la gente se quedo callada, pero nuevamente, alentaron a la nueva.

— ¿Leona Heidern? —repitieron al unisonó, —Tiene que ser ella. —replico Hana re animada.

—Relájate, debemos explicárselo a nuestra hija—decía su esposo al suspirar aliviado, —_Hermana, quizás, tu hija estuvo viva todo este tiempo…Ha pasado mucho tiempo de su búsqueda_—se hablo en su mente.

—De acuerdo.

**...**

_~II~_

_Art of Figthting Team y Women Team, _se observaban disimuladamente, por lo que algunos y era con disgusto, se podría tratar de dos rubios que ya se conocían en algún momento de sus vidas _pasadas,_ también otra muchacha nueva, Kasumi, solía hablar un poco con Mai y King, solo para burlarse un poco del conductor que para ellas, era un _idiota. _Las caras _conocidas, _no le agradaba mucho a Robert, ni a Ryo, todo esto se debe cuando habían _secuestrado _a su hermana, Yuri, hace un par de años atrás.

—Hermano, ¿Tú no conoces a esa chica? —preguntaba su hermana menor, estando confundida.

— ¿Chica? Yo veo un hombre—respondió el rubio, al tocarse la cabeza, — ¿Se llaman Women Team?

—Sí, y que falta de respeto hacia una dama, Ryo. —Le regañaba Robert, al señalarle con su dedo, —No debes confundir a una mujer como hombre, solo por su vestimenta—seguía retándolo.

— ¡Ese hombre, es mujer! —se percato Ryo, estando con los ojos saltones, por lo que su voz le causo un disgusto al otro equipo, Yuri, le tapo la boca.

—Cállate, hermano—le susurro están avergonzada, —Disculpen a mi hermano, no sabe lo que dice. —hablo la castaña, dirigiéndole la palabra al grupo de mujeres.

— ¿Eh? No hay problema—decía Mai, saludando con su mano. Sus otras dos compañeras, estaban disgustadas por el comportamiento del rubio, aunque había una que ya lo conocía y era Kasumi, mientras que, la rubia no le agradaba que siempre la _confundan _como _hombre _ya que tiene sus razones para vestirse de esta manera: no le gusta ser muy exhibicionista, aparte se sentía más cómoda vistiéndose así, aparte de razones de respeto.

Muchos fanáticos les gritaban cosas hermosas al _Women Team, _mientras que no sean mal educados, le agradaban lo que gritaban sus nuevos fans:

—"_¡Mai, eres una diosa!"_

—"_¡Quisiera casarme contigo, Mai!"_

—Interesante, todos alientan mas a ella, que a nosotras, jajaj, pero no importa—se burlaba la rubia, al reírse un poco.

—"_¡Andy es un idiota!"_

Lo último que le dijeron, eso reboto dentro de la cabeza de la ninja, se aguanto las ganas de gritarle a ese sujeto que ya lo tenía registrado con su vista, en cualquier momento le daría una paliza porque nadie insultaría de esa manera a su futuro esposo, igual ella no sería grosera con sus fans pero ese sujeto lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

—Oh, me han avisado por mi auricular izquierdo, que habrán uno equipo que no se presentara hasta la final—agrego el conductor al tocarse su oído izquierdo, las voces que salían del auricular. —Pero no les vamos a informar de quien se tratan. —musito con voz seria.

—…Yo quería hablar—murmuro por lo bajo, Yuri, al hacer una mueca de disgusto, cruzaba sus brazos para demostrar que estaba molesta con el conductor; porque ella también es una nueva concursante. —Quiero hablar…—musito con voz baja, pero el otro paso de desapercibido.

—Dejemos entrar a los restantes.

En este caso entraron en total ocho equipos, pero faltaba el noveno. Aunque el último equipo aparecerá en la semi final, capaz lo vean el mismo público… _Korea Team, Yagami Team. _Quienes fueron los últimos, de las cuales los chicos gritaron al ver a las dos _sensuales _e _nuevas compañeras _de Iori Yagami, sin dudas, las mujeres también gritaron por el pelirrojo ya que se trataban de sus fans que iban a verlo en los conciertos.

—No creí que tuvieras tantas fans, Yagami—le hablaba Mature con una sonrisa de satisfacción, —Me sorprende que fuera tantas. —dijo al ignorar a los hombres.

—Por lo que se ve, también te hicieron una bandera—musito Vice al señalar con su dedo hacia el publico. —Que patéticas son. —murmuro.

—… —No dijo nada, solo se limito a darle la espalda, ni siquiera eso lo iba a reanimar porque le hubiese gustado que su novia, _Natsuki _estuviera allí, alentándolo como se debe también su madre que ya no está, tal vez, es extraño de su parte que pensara de esta manera, pero por lo menos era lo mejor que tenia: porque ya habían pasado años de la muerte de _Ume Yagami._

— ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere hablar?

—N-No gracias—contesto Kim, a lo que sus compañeros también se negaban. El otro equipo reacciono de igual manera, por lo que tuvieron que seguir con la siguiente parte del torneo, los enfrentamientos, un sujeto llego con una caja donde se encontraban varios números. Nuevamente, los líderes de cada equipo tenían que subir al cuadrilátero otra vez, para sacar cada número: _Kyo, Terry, Ralf, Mai, Athena, Ryo, Kim y Iori _subieron, cada uno se miraban de reojo, como calculando los pasos del enemigo, en especial el Yagami, quien estaba muy pendiente de su _eterno _rival.

—Y ¿Qué numero sacaste Kyo?

—Soy el número cinco—dijo al mostrarle la pelota amarillenta, donde tenía gravado ese número.

—Puedes volver a tu equipo.

—Gracias señor. —agradeció, inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

—Que suba Terry Bogard. —lo llamo el señor. —Suerte.

—Tengo el numero dos. —Comento este al fruncir el ceño, —Entonces, estoy en la primera ronda ¿no? —hablo confundido.

—Claro que sí. —Afirmo con una sonrisa, —Athena, eres la siguiente.

—Es el número cuatro. —ella volteo hacia atrás, por ahora no tenía un equipo rival.

—Ralf, tú sigues.

—Soy el numero ocho. —decía con un semblante serio. —_Ahora faltan, Kim, Mai, Ryo y ese maldito de Iori…espero que no sea él._ —se decía en sus pensamientos.

—Mai… Faltan cuatro números.

—Soy el numero seis. —La castaña se giro para ver a su oponente, —Peleare con el Hero Team.

—Así es. Y será en su lugar, deben prepararse. —Hablo el sujeto con su micrófono, —Ya tenemos a los primeros rivales, pero todo saben que esta ordenado con sus números. —mencionaba para aclarar las cosas. —Kim, es tu turno.

—Mi equipo tiene el numero uno. —cuando se volteo, se dio cuenta que el Fatal Fury Team era su rival. —_Interesante._

—Ryo…Ya quedan dos números

—Tengo el numero tres—hablo suponiendo que su equipo estaba relacionado con la chica de cabello lila. —_Ja! Pan comido._

—Por último, Iori. Faltas tú.

—El numero siete. —hablo cortante y lanzo la pelotita hacia el conductor para que lo agarrar, sin dudas, el sujeto estuvo jugando con sus manos solo para agarrar un simple objeto.

—Vaya, que manera de conocer a sus rivales… ¡Bueno les deseo suerte a todos! —decía este emocionado, —Esto ha sido mucho por hoy, pero todos podrán ver a sus equipos favoritos viajando a diferentes países para enfrentar a sus oponentes… ¡Muchas gracias por venir, mi querido y apreciado público, Hasta luego! —se despedía al bajar del cuadrilátero.

Los líderes de los equipos se acercaban a la pizarra para observar a sus equipos rivales cada uno se señalaba, pero luego aparecieron las sonrisas amistosas, excepto el pelirrojo que le daba la espalda a todos.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Me disculpo si tarde mucho en actualizar, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! jejej n.n enserio. Quería agregar un toque de humor a este capítulo, seguramente lo habran notado en ciertos detalles, se que la pelea aun no ha empezado pero pronto lo voy a hacer… Porque he querido narrar algunas cosas sobre los demás competidores. Y sobre el ultimo equipo que no había entrado, ya sabrán de quien se trata…**_

_**Por cierto, habrá ciertos detalles que más adelante tendrá que ver con el "Clan Taisei" se que lo estoy nombrando mucho pero ya lo voy a explicar de qué se trata. Veré si puedo actualizar el siguiente capitulo n.n...**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! :3**_

_**(1) Hana: Flor. Significado abstracto: Que será bella como una flor.**_

_**(2) Kazou: Pacifico, hombre de paz.**_

* * *

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	12. Una bienvenida a la rivalidad

_**N/A: Quería adelantarme en la primera pelea, obviamente, habrá algunos cruces entre ciertos personajes. Recordé que en otros capítulos no mencionaba los nombres de los padres de Keiko y de Taiyo, pero en el capitulo anterior empecé a nombrarlos. **__Drama__**&amp; **__Humor__**, son los que un poquito van a estar más demostrados en este fic, tal vez menos romance…Pero bueno. **_

_**¡Disfruten del capítulo!**_

* * *

**[**_Capitulo anterior: __**XI.** Miradas y presentaciones_**]**

—_Y ¿Qué numero sacaste Kyo?_

—_Soy el número cinco—dijo al mostrarle la pelota amarillenta, donde tenía gravado ese número._

—_Puedes volver a tu equipo._

—_Gracias señor. —agradeció, inclinando un poco su cuerpo._

—_Que suba Terry Bogard. —lo llamo el señor. —Suerte._

—_Tengo el número dos. —Comento este al fruncir el ceño, —Entonces, estoy en la primera ronda ¿no? —hablo confundido._

—_Claro que sí. —Afirmo con una sonrisa, —Athena, eres la siguiente._

—_Es el número cuatro. —ella volteo hacia atrás, por ahora no tenía un equipo rival._

—_Ralf, tú sigues._

—_Soy el número ocho. —decía con un semblante serio. —__Ahora faltan, Kim, Mai, Ryo y ese__maldito de Iori…espero que no sea él.__—se decía en sus pensamientos._

—_Mai… Faltan cuatro números._

—_Soy el número seis. —La castaña se giro para ver a su oponente, —Peleare con el Hero Team._

—_Así es. Y será en su lugar, deben prepararse. —Hablo el sujeto con su micrófono, —Ya tenemos a los primeros rivales, pero todo saben que esta ordenado con sus números. —mencionaba para aclarar las cosas. —Kim, es tu turno._

—_Mi equipo tiene el numero uno. —cuando se volteo, se dio cuenta que el Fatal Fury Team era su rival. —__Interesante._

—_Ryo…Ya quedan dos números_

—_Tengo el numero tres—hablo suponiendo que su equipo estaba relacionado con la chica de cabello lila. —__Ja! Pan comido._

—_Por último, Iori. Faltas tú._

—_El número siete. —hablo cortante y lanzo la pelotita hacia el conductor para que lo agarrar, sin dudas, el sujeto estuvo jugando con sus manos solo para agarrar un simple objeto._

—_Vaya, que manera de conocer a sus rivales… ¡Bueno les deseo suerte a todos! —Decía este emocionado, —Esto ha sido mucho por hoy, pero todos podrán ver a sus equipos favoritos viajando a diferentes países para enfrentar a sus oponentes… ¡Muchas gracias por venir, mi querido y apreciado público, Hasta luego! —se despedía al bajar del cuadrilátero._

_Los líderes de los equipos se acercaban a la pizarra para observar a sus equipos rivales cada uno se señalaba, pero luego aparecieron las sonrisas amistosas, excepto el pelirrojo que le daba la espalda a todos._

* * *

_**XII**. Una bienvenida a la rivalidad._

* * *

_~I~_

_Fatal Fury Team_

Ellos pudieron vengar la muerte de su padre, peleando contra el asesino, _Geese Howard, _ese nombre hacía temblar en la ciudad de South Town, cada vándalo que lo nombraba; mostraba su miedo al pronunciarlo, temblaban al imaginarlo, porque ese sujeto nunca perdonaba, es más, mandaba a buscarte para matarte… En este caso, los hermanos Bogard junto con su compañero, Joe, habían logrado vencerlo a ese _malnacido_, haciendo que cayera por la ventana.

Esa imagen que tenían los tres de ver a Geese caer por la ventana, los dejaba sin palabras porque cumplieron con su venganza, en especial, Terry y Andy se sentían aliviados por haberlo cumplido, hasta sonrieron cuando levantaron sus rostros hacia el cielo, como sonriéndole a su difunto padre adoptivo… No solo a Howard derrotaron, también más adelante fue a Wolfgang Krauser, el medio hermano de Geese.

—_Lo logramos padre_—hablaron al unisonó.

Al recibir las invitaciones para el torneo de King Of Fighters, obviamente, sospecharon de las cartas, porque solo tenían las iniciales de _C.K _y ellos no podían reconocerlo, pero decidieron aceptarlo de todas formas… Y más adelante, nuevas _malas _noticias llegarían. De apoco se fueron enterando que ni Howard y Krauser no estaban muertos, y que estarían participando en el mismo torneo donde estarían ellos, nuevamente, debían retomar su cometido…

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —reaccionaba el _lobo, _al oír lo que le decía Joe con un semblante serio, pero molesto a la vez. — ¡El no puede estar vivo! —exclamo con enfado.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo habrás confundido con otra persona? —pregunto Andy estando de brazos cruzados, todavía no podía digerir esa _mala noticia. _—Capaz era el conductor. —dijo en un estado más calmado.

— ¡No estoy jodiendo y no lo confundí con nadie! —replico el castaño, mirando fijamente a sus compañeros. — ¡Era Geese Howard, acompañado por Billy, Krauser y otra persona más! —agrego alterado.

—Maldición…—murmuro, el caminaba de un lado a otro, creía o suponía que ya estaría muerto su enemigo, pero no se esperaba que había formado un equipo con su medio hermano, todo se relacionaba con un equipo en el entorno _mafioso. _

—Terry, cálmate. —le decía su hermano al notar esa furia interna que poseía el. —Podemos derrotarlo definitivamente en este torneo. —musito para tranquilizarlo.

—…—suspira nervioso, —De acuerdo, entonces, ¡A pelear se ha dicho! —dijo expresando una emoción completamente diferente.

—Así se habla. —hablo por lo bajo Joe. —No debemos bajar los brazos, amigos—dijo al sonreír de lado.

—Bien, chicos. —decía Terry al sonreír de lado.

_~II~_

_Art of Figthting Team_

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella estaba atónita con tan solo ver la presencia de _Mr. Big, _el había sido su secuestrador hace mucho tiempo atrás, hasta creyó que estaba muerto. Aquel mafioso estaba vivo después de todo, sinceramente, Yuri deseaba verlo muerto por el gran susto que había causado en el entorno de su familia: su padre y su hermano.

—Es como ver a un fantasma. —decía ella al esconderse detrás de un muro, obviamente, espiaba la llegada de los tres jefes más peligrosos de South Town. Trataba de ser discreta y es más, casi Billy Kane la descubre pero por suerte, corrió para avisarles a los demás.

Lo que Yuri no sabía es que, habían cuatro personas espiando a los mafiosos que eran bien recibidos por la secretaria de Chizuru Kagura, todo fue organizado de una manera discreta. _¿Qué hacían espiando? _Claramente, estuvieron en el lugar equivocado y también en un momento que no tenían que estar incluidos; King, Leona, Yuri y Joe fueron los testigos de lo que vieron con sus propios ojos, aparte, esto sería comentado a cada equipo. Leona solo tenía que seguir las instrucciones que les ordenaban su comandante y el coronel…

Los demás estaban para dar información a sus compañeros, ni ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo mientras que, otros si lo sabían y era su objetivo principal para acabar con la mafia.

— ¡Robert, Ryo! —le llamaba ella al abrir bruscamente la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuri? —interrogo su hermano, al levantarse de la cama. —Parece que viste un fantasma.

—Es que lo vi. —respondió en seco. Tomo pausa para recuperar el aliento. —Mr. Big está vivo.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto Robert, al fruncir el ceño. —Creí que había muerto.

— ¡Lo acabo de ver con otros mafiosos! —reacciono alterada. Porque en su mente recordaba aquella vez, donde la había secuestrado.

—Ese _hijo de su madre _¿Aun sigue vivo? —repetía Ryo, estando molesto. —Y aun así, son bien recibidos después de todo lo que paso.

—Tranquilos, creo que podremos solucionarlo combatiendo. —Musito Robert, al darle palmaditas en la espalda de sus dos compañeros, —Todo esto debe tener una explicación, estoy seguro.

—Entonces, por alguna razón los llamaron a ellos tres…—murmuro por lo bajo la castaña.

—Seguro. —afirmaba su hermano, al quedar de brazos cruzados. No podía aceptar que hicieran esta clase de cosas.

_~III~_

_Psycho Soldiers Team_

Ciertamente, los tres guerreros psíquicos habían sido invitados al torneo, por cuestiones de presenciar algo maligno en este evento. No sabían exactamente a _¿Qué? _O _¿De qué se trataba? _Pero el ambiente que se iba generando, no era agradable para ellos…Algo malo había y ellos podían sentirlo, podían presenciarlo.

La popularidad, últimamente rodeaba a la joven Asamiya, después de sus participaciones en los torneos anterioresde las cuales, había sido patrocinado por _Rugal Bernstein. _Obviamente, esta vez, querían ganar.

Como ellos no iban a pelear en el día de hoy, se dispusieron a ver por la televisión de sus habitaciones, para calcular los movimientos de sus oponentes…Si lograban vencer al _Art of Figthting Team. _Sie solía acomodarse en el sillón, Chin se quedaba completamente dormido en su cama, sus ronquidos eran muy ruidosos. Athena comenzaba a cocinar, solo para pasar el tiempo y se incorporaba en la sala para ver en la televisión, al lado de su compañero, Kensou.

—Ese es el Fatal Fury, ¿no? —preguntaba la muchacha, al hacer memoria respecto a los concursantes.

—Sí, van a pelear contra el _Korea Team_—respondió Sie, sin dejar de mirar en la pantalla. —Me agarro hambre. —musito al llevarse sus manos hacia su panza, con mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza por el ruido que se había escuchado.

— ¿Eh? Kensou, deberías comer todo lo que se te plazca. —le decía Athena, demostrando una cálida sonrisa. Por lo cual, el chico se perdió en ella. —Además, estamos conviviendo en un departamento de cinco estrellas. —aclaraba con un semblante alegre.

—S-Si, si lo sé Amor. —asintió.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—N-Nada de nada. —comento al hacer gestos con sus manos y mostraba su sonrisa nerviosa.

_~IV~_

_Women Fighters Team_

—_Maldita sea, regreso ese sujeto._ —murmuro una muchacha de cabellos rubios, aun trataba de tomar distancia para que no la vea. —Regreso Mr. Big. —menciono su nombre con disgusto.

King se había alejado por un momento de su equipo ya que Mai, se había ido a buscar a su _novio, _Andy Bogard, solo para desearle buena suerte. Ella presencio a otras luchadoras, cuando se encontraba espiando al equipo que faltaba…Aun así, no podía creer que su "jefe" estuviera vivo todavía, porque muchos _maleantes _decían que Mr. Big había muerto o estaba desaparecido, otros decían que _Howard _lo mato por fallar su cometido, de aquella vez que lo dejo a cargo de todo…

—Yuri Sakazaki. —recordó esa imagen de una joven caminar cerca de la zona aérea: donde los habían recibido a todos los concursantes. —_Interesante…Supongo que vino por curiosidad_—hablaba por sus adentros, tratando de _suponer _la "curiosa" llegada de aquella jovencita. También recordó la presencia de la _misteriosa e nueva participante _del equipo Ikari Warriors, Leona Heidern, sin dudas, le sorprendió _saber _que el comandante tenía una hija.

— ¡King! —una cierta voz femenina, que reconoció fácilmente. La estaba llamando por su nombre. Volteándose ligeramente para ver a una de sus compañeras. —Kasumi ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo vine para preguntarte algunas cosas. —Respondió cortante, — ¿Conoces a la familia Sakazaki? —pregunto curiosa.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —ignoro por un momento aquella pregunta, para contradecirla con otra. —Explícate.

—Solo pregunte porque acabo de ver a Yuri. —contesto Kasumi, quedando de brazos cruzados. —Pregunto para saber si sabes alguna desventaja sobre su hermano y ella. —decía estando seria.

—Mira, te diría algo pero ni siquiera los vimos pelear. —contradecía la rubia, ignorando completamente las cosas que su compañera decía. No la ignoraba, sino que no le agradaba hablar sobre ellos ya que tuvo una cierta rivalidad, cuando trabajaba para Mr. Big.

Dándole la espalda a su compañera para volver a encerrarse en sus pensamientos. No obstante, Kasumi tenía que comprender algunas cuestiones en las que se podía hablar de los demás, en especial de los hermanos Sakazaki, no estaba acostumbrada a ello, aunque no tenían la culpa sino que, al verlos a aquellos dos y ahora a Mr. Big le hacía recordar ciertas cosas de su pasado…

— ¡Espérame, King! —exclamo Kasumi yéndose a seguir a su compañera, — ¡Debemos armar una estrategia! —le dijo al perseguirla.

_~V~_

_Korea Team_

Cada uno estaba concentrado en otras cosas, Kim practicaba sus patadas en el aire todo para ver su agilidad y su fuerza, Chang se encontraba comiendo sentado en el suelo sin ni siquiera dejar de mirar a su bola de hierro y Choi, solo se encargaba de afilar sus garras, preparándose para la pelea que se haría en el día de mañana. El lugar, consistía dependiendo del patrocinador o al lazar como aclaraba el patrocinador detrás de cámaras.

Aunque no había apuro porque esta noche se llevaría a cabo la _bienvenida _para los equipos, todos deberían estar cambiándose y estar preparado para la fiesta. —_ ¿Hola? ¿Puedo pasar?_—apareció una secretaria en su cuarto lujoso.

—Entre señorita. —contesto Kim al dejarla pasar en el living. — ¿Que sucede señorita?

—Nada en especial, solo quería decirles que el patrocinador de este torneo, no se presentara en la fiesta de bienvenida. —respondió la joven con un semblante serio. —Dijo que se presentara al final del torneo. —aclaraba.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es? —interrogo Choi, al mirar disimuladamente a la joven. —Me resulta familiar.

— ¿Lo dices por Rugal? —interrumpió su compañero grandote, quien se detuvo unos segundos para no comer. — ¿Ese malnacido sigue estando vivo?

—Déjenme terminar. —Decía ella al ignorar por unos minutos esas preguntas raras, —Ese sujeto no es el patrocinador. Tampoco se los diré, solo sé que es buena persona. —Explicaba al rodar sus ojos, —Debo retirarme señores y suerte.

—Muchas gracias—agradecieron al unisonó.

Chang se levanto con cuidado para abrirle la puerta, viendo que la secretaria se iba, se quedo perplejo al notar la presencia de otra joven, de cabello azul marino oscuro; al parecer andaba recorriendo el hotel de cinco estrellas junto a sus compañeros.

— _Leona Heidern_ —la mencionaba en su mente, por alguna razón se quedo paralizado al verla, obviamente ya no era una niña como la recordaba, Chang estaba tratando de hacer memoria del apellido de la muchacha…—_ ¿Era Taisei? O ¿Kusanagi?_ —se interrogaba.

— _¡Chang!_

— ¡¿Qué?! —Reacciono al salir de sus pensamientos, —_ ¡Cierra la puerta!_

—Oh! Perdón me olvide—se disculpo al cerrarlo de golpe. —_ ¡Chang!_ —le llamaban sus dos compañeros al unisonó.—Y ¿Ahora qué? —interrogo confundido.

— _¡No rompas nada!_

— ¡No quería romper nada!

Después al sentarse en el suelo para pulir su bola de hierro, algo lo distraía y esta vez, no se trataba del combate sino que, se trataba más sobre _Leona_. Dudaba en hablarle o preguntarle sobre el paradero de sus padres; lo que no entendía, fue por su apellido. _Heidern. _Por lo que se acuerda de ella, tenía otro apellido por parte de su amigo, Gaidel.

Este ya conocía a las dos hijas de Gaidel y de Hinata, porque uno fue su mejor amigo de cuando eran niños. En cambio, el conoció a Leona y a Keiko pero cuando andaban en familias por separados aunque, solía sospechar respecto a Taiyo: tenía un cierto aire a su amigo de adolescente, solo que tiene el cabello castaño.

—Ha crecido bastante, tu pequeña, compañero. —murmuro por lo bajo. —_Espero verte algún día, Gaidel…_—se dijo en su mente.

_~VI~_

_Boss Team_

—Brindemos, muchachos.

— _¡Salud!_ —el resto de sus aliados levantaban sus copas de vino con satisfacción, como si ganaron en la primera ronda, aunque ni siquiera han peleado. Ellos festejaban por otra cosa, en especial, Geese que su brindis tenía algún mensaje _subliminal _o solía hablar de forma un tanto, _indirecta._ Todavía quería investigar más sobre el _poder de Orochi, _ cuya su antiguo negociante falleció experimentando esa clase de energía _supuestamente _maligna.

—Entonces… ¿Pelearemos a lo ultimo? —Cuestionaba el calvo de gafas oscuras, —Por lo que vi, muchos de nuestros enemigos estarán participando. —decía al beber de su copa.

—Ya oíste a la secretaria, Sakura. —dijo Krauser, al mover su copa y observaba fijamente su reflejo. —Además, no veo el apuro para pelear.

—Pues yo sí. —musito Kane, sin ni siquiera observar a los demás. —Deberían estar alarmados. —aviso al observar a los participantes desde la ventana.

— ¿Quieren ir a ver a los demás equipos? —sugería Howard con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Estarán nuestros antiguos enemigos-rivales. —menciono al beber de su copa.

—Preferiría verlos en la semifinal—comentaba , estando sin ganas. —Solo es una fiesta de bienvenida, las chicas vendrán solas. —hablaban con certeza, conociéndose asimismo por su _don_ con las mujeres.

—Si me permiten, esa fiesta no vale la pena—decía Billy al mirar a todo el grupo, —Solo vendrán problemas y peleas antes del cuadrilátero. —agrego estando serio, sosteniendo el palo rojo.

—No seas pesimista, Billy. —le dijo Geese al reírse un poco, no le preocupaba mucho eso. —Aunque, supongo que tienes razón.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, Geese. Además, Kane tiene razón. —re afirmaba Krauser con semblante serio. —Menos ire.

—Tampoco yo, para eso tengo a mis chicas. —agrego al reírse. —Me iré con ellas. Permiso. —dijo al levantase del sillón lujoso e caro.

—Él y sus mujeres—mencionaba Krauser al suspirar aburrido. — ¿Vamos a entrenar, Geese? —propuso con una sonrisa torcida.

—Claro, Krauser. —acepto, mostrando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

**…**

_~VII~_

El momento había llegado, ellos dos sabían que algún día esto pasaría. No sería fácil explicar todo esto a una adolescente que estaba dando algunos pasos hacia la adultez. Tuvieron que apagar por cuatro horas la televisión, por esta noche, las cosas tenían que ir con calma y se tendría que sobrellevar de la misma manera hasta que ocurra el encuentro; Taiyo se encerraba en su habitación, no se esperaba ver a otra joven _idéntica _a su hermana, para no oír nada se colocaba auriculares, porque algo le decía que todo esto no iba terminar bien: no era por la _mentira _o la _verdadera identidad, _ese mal presentimiento se sobrepasaba hacia otro lado, no sabe explicar exactamente el motivo de sus escalofríos.

Kazou golpeaba la puerta que daría al cuarto de _su_ _hija._

—Keiko, déjame pasar. —pedía con amabilidad, necesitaba explicarle lo que había visto. —Por favor. —suplico por un segundo.

— _¿Quieres que te ayude, amor?_—preguntaba su esposa con voz quebrada. Quizás, se sienta angustiada, pero era de esperarse que sucediera esto. —_Solo pregunto._

—N-No, estaré bien. Ella tiene que saber la verdad. —respondió este al repetir los golpes en la puerta.

—_De acuerdo. Avísame._

—Lo sé. —asintió.

La puerta fue abriéndose lentamente, haciendo un rechinido agudo que causaba como un escalofrió o un temblor, pero era molesto para el oído.

—_Pasa. Papá._

El se sentaba en un sillón lujoso e pequeño de color purpura: el ruido del plástico que envolvía al asiento, le incomodaba y mucho. Keiko solo se sentó en su cama, quedando frente a frente, contra _su padre._

—Leona Heidern ¿no? —hablo ella con cierto tono irónico.

—Si, Keiko. —asintió, inclinando la cabeza. —Son iguales.

— ¿Qué tan iguales? —interrogo cortante, cruzando sus brazos.

—Tanto como gemelas. —aclaraba en su respuesta. Estando nervioso jugaba con sus manos por la incomodidad que de apoco se generaba en su entorno. —Son gemelas.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Kazou hizo un respingón nervioso con la nariz. No se sentía cómodo para hablar del pasado.

—Están…M-Muertos. —Decía al mirarla fijamente a los ojos, —M-Mi hermana y tu padre están muertos.

— ¿Qué dices? —quedo perpleja al oír ese triste destino que les había deparado a sus verdaderos padres. — ¿Q-Quien los mato?

—…N-No lo sabemos. —contesto este, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. —Nuestro Clan estuvo siendo perseguido hace unos años atrás…De apoco, uno por uno, fue cazado de forma cruel. —decía al llevarse sus manos por la cabeza.

— ¿Al Clan Kusanagi? —volvió a interrogar estando confundida. —Soy del Clan Kusanagi ¿no?

—S-Si, lo eres Keiko y tu hermana también, pero pertenecen a otro más. —aclaro para evitar llorar por los recuerdos. —La familia de parte de tu padre, tenían al Clan Taisei.**(1*)** —dijo al dibujarle un símbolo de la estrella mayor, de cuatro puntas.

— _¿Clan Taisei?_ —repitió extrañada. — ¿Cómo se llamaba mis padres?

—Gaidel Taisei y Hinata Kusanagi. —contestaba Kazou al suspirar pesadamente. —Ellos querían lo mejor para ustedes dos.

—_Gaidel, Hinata, Leona y yo_—repetía en su mente, —Primero, explícame sobre ese Clan. Segundo, quiero que me hables sobre mi otra familia y tercero, ¿Por qué mi hermana lleva otro apellido? —musito al ir contando con sus dedos.

—El Clan Taisei, estaba compuesto por un Hakkesshu del elemento agua, quien se atrevió a traicionar a Yamata no Orochi y por algunos descendientes de Susanoo, Amaterasu y de Tsukuyomi, para nuestra sorpresa también se fueron incluyendo una pequeña parte del Clan Kusanagi, Yata y Yakasani. —explicaba con seriedad. —Este Clan se llamaba así, porque reunía y equilibraba las relaciones con los tres clanes más importantes. —iba aclarando aun más la historia del clan.

—Entonces…Somos como una "unión" —agrego para ir entendiendo. —Por lo que se, el Clan Kusanagi y Yakasani tenían el elemento del fuego. ¿Y nosotros que elementos somos? —pregunto curiosa.

—Bueno, es muy simple. Dominamos el elemento del agua. —respondió este, quería seguir retomando todo. —Ustedes descienden del Hakkesshu y de una de las hijas de Susanoo. Además, el apellido _Taisei, _fue creado por el mismo avatar del agua. Más adelante, se generaron enemistades y rivalidades por la culpa de Orochi… Aparte, la hija de Susanoo había descubierto que su padre había obtenido dos objetos de la serpiente. —hablaba mientras que, en una hoja iba dibujando el resto de los objetos.

— ¿Tres espadas? —pregunto confundida.

—Sí pero a uno le pertenece al Clan Kusanagi mientras que, al Clan Taisei obtuvo una espada diferente, también era una opción más para destruir a Yamata no Orochi, en su momento. —terminaba de explicar esa parte, pero aun en sí, no quería redactar toda la historia.

— ¿Qué sucedió con esa espada? —indago curiosa, todavía esa información la sintió muy incompleta. — ¿Qué podía hacer?

Su tío suspiro intranquilo, porque no sabía cómo seguir explicando ese supuesto _mito._

—Tenía el mismo objetivo que la espada Kusanagi, conocida como la espada "_Tai_", tiene otros nombres. Algunos dicen que, forma como un "escudo", ambas espadas son como _aliadas._ —respondió cortante. —El tema es que, ambas pueden sellar a Orochi.

—Quiero saber sobre mi otra familia. —pidió para cambiar el tema. —Entonces… ¿La espada está destruida o perdida?

—El _mito _dice que la espada se perdió en el mar, como "regresando" a su dueño. —suspiro, después de una extensa aclaración por un Clan poco reconocido. —Tu otra familia, había decidido en proteger a sus hijas tomando la idea de separarlas por un traidor.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Leopold Goenitz, era un viejo amigo de tu padre pero fue un traidor y una deshonra para el Clan Taisei. Por su culpa, causo la _extinción _ del mismo Clan, matando algunos familiares de parte de Gaidel y aparte no le importaba si se trataba de su familia, suponemos que también mato a tus padres y que la única sobreviviente fue tu gemela, Leona Heidern. —aclaraba su teoría respecto al _maldito_ traidor del viento.

—Entonces…Gaidel y Hinata fueron traicionados por Goenitz—repitió Keiko, tratando de repasar toda la información. — ¿Puedo viajar a Japón? —interrogo al ponerse de pie.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¡Quiero ir a buscar a mi gemela! —exclamo como si fuera una orden. —Necesito hablar con ella, capaz sepa lo que les sucedió a nuestros padres.

—Keiko, esta noche te di demasiada información. Además, tu gemela está participando ahora en el torneo. —le contradecía este para impedir su encuentro.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que me encuentre con ella? —refunfuñaba de forma caprichosa. Quería ir a abrazar a su hermana y saber que todo esto era _verdad_.

—Porque cuando ustedes eran pequeñas, tu padre sabía que Goenitz vendría a matarlas. —Dijo con voz cortante, —O también quería reunirlas junto con los demás Hakkesshu.

—…Por eso no me dijeron nada, ¿alguna vez nos cruzamos ella y yo? —todavía seguía confundida, trataba de hacer memoria porque posiblemente, la habrá conocido en persona…en algún momento de su vida.

—S-Si, se conocieron.

— ¿Cuándo? —estaba perpleja. — ¿En qué momento?

—Cuando eran pequeñas jugaron juntas, tú no lo recuerdas porque después nunca más se volvieron a reunir.

La peli azulada quedo atónita al oír esa respuesta.

— ¿Y porque cambio de apellido?

—N-No lo sé, supongo para esconder el verdadero apellido de tu familia. Creía que Leona había muerto. —decía con voz ronca, cada vez que hablaba sobre este tema se le hacia un nudo en su garganta, ciertamente, esto lo hablaba frecuentemente con su esposa. —C-Cuando ya no sentimos su presencia, nos preocupamos mucho. Aparte, ellos estaban pendientes de ustedes dos, en especial, tu padre quería que sus d-destinos fueran de alguna forma diferentes…Pero no así. El quería que todo esto se calmara y se arrepiente de haber formado parte de O-Orochi. —explico con el mismo semblante de antes, se trababa en sus propias palabras al explicar todo esto.

—Entiendo. —inclinaba la cabeza, pero miro de reojo hacia la televisión, señalando a dos personas a quienes había visto anteriormente en Japón. — ¡Ese sujeto me vendió un collar! —recordó al ver a un sujeto gordo e grandote, reconociéndolo facialmente, era nada menos que Chang.

— ¿Eh? Chang, vaya la edad le paso por encima —se burlaba su tío, —El era un viejo amigo de tu padre. —aclaro.

—…Interesante…—estaba con la boca abierta, porque aquel señor le vendió un collar que brillaba al tratarse de las _emociones _y sobre _conexiones. _—_Me sorprende._ —se hablo en su mente.

—El otro es Iori, supongo que el peleara contra Leona. —agrego este, con un suspiro pesado. —_Espero que Leona se alegre al verlo, por los rumores que me decía Hana respecto a la familia Yagami, el pequeño ha sufrido mucho después de la muerte de Ume. _—se decía en su mente, Kazou sabe que la pequeña Leona se había encontrado con el heredero al Clan Yagami.

—Espero que tengas suerte…Hermana.

**…**

Todos se lanzaban miradas, uno que otros ya eran amigos por el torneo anterior a este, como Ralf, Clark, Terry, Andy, Mai, Kyo…etcétera. Y el resto de las miradas amenazantes que surgía de ciertas mujeres, en especial, dos mujeres muy peculiares que estaban ahí por una _misión _con respecto a su jefe celestial. Vice e Mature, no dejaban de calcular los pasos de una muchacha que llegaba puesto su uniforme formal de color azul marino oscuro. Obviamente, Mature le guardaba un cierto rencor a aquella militar, la supuesta _ahijada _de Heidern, porque anteriormente ya tuvieron un cruce, de las cuales la que casi termina mal y perdiendo parte de su belleza.

—Iré a hablarle. —musito la rubia al avanzar unos pasos hacia adelante pero su compañera la jala del brazo para impedir que hiciera algo malo. —Descuida, recuerda que Iori nos dijo que aprovechemos arriba del cuadrilátero.

— ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso? —pregunto replicando una respuesta concreta, se soltó del agarre de su compañera. —Desde que Goenitz nos ordeno. —respondió en seco.

—Espera el momento adecuado y cuando suceda podrás desquitarte contra ella. —musito al sonreírle.

—Tienes razón. —suspiro aliviada.

Risas, charlas largas y brindis se generaban en otros entornos, todo parecía como un conjunto muy sociable, excepto, cuando se trataban del _Boss team, _que no apareció en la fiesta pero el_ Korea Team y Yagami Team _estaban como _antisociables, _bueno, existían otros equipos que tenían por lo menos una persona que no socializaba, _Leona, Iori, Mature, Vice… _Fue un ejemplo de las cuales eran lo que menos hablaban o que directamente no hablaban.

Obviamente, el pelirrojo nunca dejaba de calcular cada paso que daba su rival, cuando reía junto a Terry y a Benimaru, también miraba sus pasos y la distancia que solía tomar: todo esto lo calculaba para encontrar una oportunidad de pelear contra él, sin ni siquiera pisar el cuadrilátero. En cambio, Leona calculaba cada movimiento de todos los presentes, visualizando a algún sospechoso pero el _Yagami team _era uno de los principales de _desconfiar. _

—Maldita sea, Kyo. —murmuro por lo bajo, haciendo un ruido con sus dientes por lo irritado que estaba. —Nunca lo dejan solo, por lo menos unos minutos. —una de sus compañeras había oído lo que dijo.

—Relájate cariño, ya podrás vengarte de él. —musito la rubia, al apoyar sus dedos en su hombro. —Hay que esperar.

— ¿Esperar? —repitió con voz irritante, bajo sus brazos para luego darle la espalda a todos. —Me iré de aquí. —Decía al mirarlas de reojo, —Si quieren me siguen o sino no.

Clark e Ralf se distrajeron charlando entre ellos, discutiendo sobre el exceso de bebidas alcohólicas de cuya persona se había sobre pasado y que, comenzó hablar de cualquier tontería que se le cruzaba por su "inconsciente cerebro".

—_Patético…_—suspiro la peli azulada, sintiendo que está perdiendo su tiempo con esta fiesta. Se percato al ver como Yagami caminaba dirigiéndose hacia el patio de atrás. —_Ese sujeto…_—tenía guardado todo su aspecto, su rostro…Bueno, era una forma que tenia ella para recordar a los supuestos _objetivos. _

—Debería seguirlo…—hablo por lo bajo. Al salir de la fiesta, miro por todos lados buscando a ese sujeto, ¿Tan rápido se apresuro en irse? Camino sin algún rumbo, todo para asegurarse de encontrarlo y lo logro. Pero al parecer, aquel pelirrojo tenía planes o eso creía ella ya que estaba regresando a la fiesta para tocar con su banda, quizás, el patrocinador del torneo le había permitido dar un pequeño concierto dentro de la fiesta.

— ¿Quién es esa chica? —pregunto el baterista, anonadado de ver a una hermosa mujer. Iori se volteo ligeramente, suponiendo que podría ser una de sus compañeras. — ¿Tu? —su voz sonaba frívola. — ¿Quién eres tú? —interrogo de mala gana.

—… —Leona quedo paralizada, la habían descubierto. —_ ¿Te importa?_ —se planteaba la respuesta en su mente. Dio media vuelta para retirarse ya que no tenía nada que hacer respecto a este sujeto.

— ¡Hey, muñeca quiero saber tu nombre! —exclamaba el baterista dando unos pasos para asomarse a la peli azul.

Se detuvo al ver que otra chica se le acerco a ella. Una chica tan simpática e alegre, de cabellos lila y una vestimenta un tanto colorida, entre el rojo y el rosado.

—Tú debes ser Leona ¿no?

Su respuesta era asentir con la cabeza, aunque paso desapercibida delante de la joven. Como que no se sentía del todo cómoda hablando con otra chica. Obviamente, la banda de Yagami estaba observando la escena.

—Vaya…Esa chica me suena a alguien. —musito el cantante, estando de brazos cruzados. Burlándose de cierta persona.

—Tal para cual en la actitud. Supongo. —hablo el representante. —Aunque la otra chica es linda.

—…_Tsh, _cállense.—le dijo Iori, hartado de la situación. No estaba interesado en oír conversaciones relacionado a las mujeres. Solo le interesaba cumplir con su objetivo y largarse de este lugar.

— ¡Hey, no me dejes sola! —reacciono Athena, quería conocer a la nueva participante: también hacerla su amiga. Apoyando su mano en el hombro izquierdo, sintió un aura negativa; que la dejo helada ante la situación, porque en aquel momento Leona llevaba un collar que le había ofrecido el comandante.

_~"Sangre, sangre, caos y muerte"~_

La joven Asamiya estaba viendo a una niña llorando en un charco de sangre, los cadáveres no eran tan visibles, pero se quebró con lágrimas al ver a esa pequeña llorando gritando e buscando a su familia. Un escalofrió sintió la militar, se trataba de un recuerdo perdido. Se giro bruscamente para que la soltara, después la miro de manera amenazante, como si le disgustaba su presencia. —Aléjate de mí—le hablo secamente para luego apresurar los pasos alejándose de Asamiya.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ —se interrogaba ella. Fue secándose las lágrimas que salieron de improvisto. No se lo esperaba eso. — ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ella?

— ¿Athena?

Levanto la mirada para perderse en otra.

—K-Kyo. —Lo nombro sonrojada, —H-Hola. —saludaba tartamudeando.

Yagami paso desapercibido, cruzándose con la patética "parejita" de Kyo e Athena. Chocando apropósito con el hombro de su rival. Le dirigió la mirada a lo que el pelirrojo respondió observándole de reojo y sonriéndole de lado.

—Maldito. —bufo por lo bajo, a su acompañante no le agradaba la presencia de Iori Yagami.

—Relájate Kyo. —Musito para calmarlo, —Debemos volver a la fiesta.

—Mejor hablemos ahí—señalaba en las barras, —Supongo que Yagami tocara con su banda.

—No lo dudes. —asintió para acompañarlo. —T-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—…Claro. —afirmo este al sonreírle, la expresión del rostro de ella cambio tan rápido que parecía más a un "tomate", por el rubor que reflejaba sus mejillas.

La fiesta no resulto ser nada del otro mundo, al principio el género que había tocado Iori junto con su banda, estaba relacionado con el _Jazz, _dándole un ambiente tan tranquilo, que los luchadores se relajaban con la música. Tanto como Vice y Mature, disfrutaban lo que oían y le gustaba cuando sabia tocar su guitarra, la que trataba de no perderse era Vice.

Más adelante, todos escuchaban las canciones que habían inventado la misma banda, sacado de su primer disco: una que otra, se trataba de melodías melancólicas relacionado a un _amor perdido _o _de perder a un ser querido. _Esto le llamo la atención a Leona, en especial, la parte que Iori tenía que cantar su parte del coro, por alguna extraña razón sus miradas se cruzaron a larga distancia. Ella se sentía incomoda, pero notando esa mirada, aparentaba mas a una amenazante…

—_No te tengo miedo._ —se hablo en su mente, quedando delante de sus compañeros que le habían permitido que vea el concierto. —_Intenta con otra cosa._

—Ese sujeto sí que sabe tocar la guitarra—hablo Joe al fruncir el ceño.

—Nah, yo sé tocar la guitarra mejor que él—musito Terry haciéndose el presumido, —Además se tocar la batería mejor que el otro.

—Podrías callarte, hermano—agrego Andy de brazos cruzados, lo que le dejo helado fue la sorpresiva aparición de Mai, quien lo ataco por detrás. Este ruborizado, estaba sintiendo en su espalda los pechos de su _pareja, _que tenía un vestido donde hacia resaltar mas su escote. —_ ¡Bailemos Andy!_ —oía, negaba una y otra vez, pero por la culpa de su hermano fue obligado a bailar.

—La tercer es la vencida_._ —le decía Terry en tono burlón.

—Ojala tuviera una chica igual a Mai…—musito Joe, por lo que su compañero fruncía el ceño.

—Jajaj, que buena broma compañero. —Se burlaba este a carcajadas, —Sigue soñando, jajaja.

—…Que malvado. Eso duele.

—Jajaja, tranquilo amigo.

Todo termino bien, por suerte. Nadie se peleo contra nadie, solo baile y miradas de disgusto o cruces que solo querían generar pelea, pocos estaban _contra los otros. _Pero en sí, no había peleas, ni discusiones… Heidern había colocado cámaras de seguridad en la fiesta y dichas escenas aparecían también en la televisión de Chizuru Kagura, el conflicto de todo esto es ver a Kyo y a Athena riendo e bailando para sacar un buen humor…Después, fue Leona pero con Ralf, quien la obligo a bailar, a pesar que ella no sabía pero este la acompañaba.

Los problemas estaban muy lejos aunque tal vez, regresaban mañana. En el entorno, varios corazones rotos fluían pero nadie lo notaba, Kasumi, Kensou y puede que Chizuru era otra más…

Kasumi por ver como obligaban _apropósito, _que King bailara con Ryo, que ella ni siquiera lo soportaba y él no sabía cómo dialogar con una mujer. A otro no le gustaba ver la imagen de _su _Athena con Kyo Kusanagi, bailando y riendo. Era raro. Verlos a los dos juntos era muy raro, antes Kusanagi se buscaba algo para alejarse de Athena pero esta vez, estaban bailando como si nada… _¿Acaso estaban borrachos? _

Este día seria todo paz y tranquilidad, llevándose en cuenta que en esta fiesta era como soportar al rival o más bien, convivir con _el enemigo_, depende de quién era el enemigo de uno. Pero en el mañana, todo se vería de otra manera y debían luchar para conseguirlo.

**…**

_Fatal Fury Team Vs Korea Team_

_**~.~**_

_(Korea Team Stage)_

_**~.~**_

_Primer round_

_Joe Vs Choi_

_**~.~**_

_Andy Vs Chang_

_**~.~**_

_Terry Vs Kim_

_**~.~**_

_-¿Ready?_

_-¡Go!_

Las presentaciones duraron muy poco para estos dos, el día del primer enfrentamiento ya llego. Ellos también podían jugar con el _viento, _solo que sus movimientos e ataques utilizando el _viento _eran diferentes, uno generaba torbellinos con los puños mientras que, su oponente las hacía en base a sus garras afiladas y en si mismo para generar un huracán, también en la agilidad, Joe parecía un poco lento a comparación con el enano que se movía desapercibido e atacaba por abajo y arriba, a veces por la espalda, rasguñándolo a su oponente.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —comento Joe al incorporarse de pie. Se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios, —Te falta mucho para vencerme.

—Lo sé, ya veremos.

Choi se movía de un lado a otro para arañar a su oponente, haciendo que algunas de las heridas que le dejaba comenzaran a sangrar. Le gustaba rebanar cosas y más cuando se trataba de la carne humana.

— ¡Resiste Joe! —exclamo Terry preocupado al ver como su compañero estaba siendo lastimado con cortes grandes.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto más! —grito el castaño al abrir los ojos, dando un gran salto para esquivar los vaivén del enano. Lo agarro con sus manos y al soltarlo en el aire, empezó a hacer un combo de puños e patadas fuertes, Choi no podía salir de ese movimiento tan inoportuno y lo peor se puso cuando Joe ataco con los torbellinos, que lo mandaban al aire…

— ¡Noo! —exclamo Chang al ver a su compañero caer inconsciente en el cuadrilátero. — ¡Ahora es mi turno Kim, le daré su merecido!

—De acuerdo, pero no te sobre pases con los ataques. —asintió este con seriedad.

—Ni siquiera pudo hacer su _Tae –Kwan-do._

—_El ganador del primer round es Joe Higashi._

—L-Lo logre…—musito por lo bajo, —Oh! ¡Mierda! —reacciono al recordar que el grandulón seguía.

_Winner is Joe_

_**~.~**_

_Segundo round_

_Joe Vs Chang_

—Prepárate, idiota—le decía el grandote al acercarse con pasos apresurados que también hacían temblar el suelo. Higashi se estremeció un poco al ver como todo estaba temblando, no podía moverse. — ¡Toma esto! —exclamo alterado.

Le golpeo con su bola de hierro mandándolo hacia la otra punta del cuadrilátero, dejando algunos raspones e moretones en su cuerpo. — ¡Maldición! —vio como la energía de su _resistencia física _le faltaba poco. — ¡No otra vez no! —reacciono al levantarse de pie y miro como nuevamente el grandote se acercaba apresurado.

— ¡Joe! —exclamaron al unisonó.

_**~.~**_

_Perfect._

_Winner is Chang._

_**~.~**_

_Tercer round _

_Andy Vs Chang._

Andy no saludo, solo se quedo observando a su oponente. Colocándose en posición de ataque, Chang volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento que había utilizado contra el anterior, lo que no se esperaba era el sorpresivo salto al aire sobre él. Buscándolo con la mirada, de golpe recibió una patada voladora por detrás de su espalda dejándolo tirado al suelo.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? —hablo secamente Bogard, colocándose en posición de ataque. Haciendo gestos para que su oponente se acercara.

— ¡No te burles de mi! —exclamo Chang al ir girando su bola de hierra sobre él, por lo que el rubio reacciono tarde en cubrirse y termino de igual manera a la otra punta del cuadrilátero. Levantándose con dificultad, se asomaba hacia el grandote con pasos lentos e tambaleados, trataba de pisar firmemente.

—_No me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, pero esa bola de hierro es el problema._ —se planteaba en su mente cuando se acercaba hacían su contrincante, no se iba a dar por vencido. Chang estaba por el contra atacar con su bola de hierro. Andy se vuelve a incorporar con su gran velocidad generando el movimiento _Zan Ei Ken: _haciendo un golpe con su codo, dándolo en la cara por lo que ese sujeto iba retrocediendo para atrás, con el peso de su obesidad sumándolo con la bola prácticamente estaba perdiendo el equilibrio de ponerse de pie. Cayendo al suelo de espaldas cuyo todo tembló por segundos, todavía faltaba muy poquito de la _resistencia física _de su oponente…

Andy quería dar el golpe final, utilizando _Chou Reppa Dan _ que es más avanzado que el de _Ku Ha Dan, _que se ejecuta una doble patada desde el piso, haciendo un arco en el aire he impactaba a su oponente, otra vez en el suelo.

—…K-Kim. —fue lo único que dijo Chang al estirar su mano, viendo a su compañero. Otro participante que había quedo inconsciente.

— ¡Genial, lo lograste hermano!

— ¡Bien, Andy!

_Winner is Andy_

_**~.~**_

_Cuarto round_

_Andy Vs Kim_

Ingresando al cuadrilátero, el castaño señalaba con su dedo índice a Andy, quien frunció el ceño ante tal acto. Uno esperaba que ataque el otro pero el tiempo corría y entonces, uno volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos; _Chou Reppa Dan, Zan Ei Ken, _pero todos esos ataques terminaron siendo contradictorios o más bien, contra atacados de otra manera.

Kim esquivaba los ataques de Andy con tranquilidad, ya había percibido el cansancio de su oponente. El _gancho bajo _fue una serie de patadas al estilo _Kae-kwon-do, _en el momento que Bogard trato de evadirlo el golpe le dio muy fuerte y _la resistencia física _ no le daba a aguantar mucho, le faltaba otro golpe más para ganarle.

— _¡Andy resiste un poco más!_ — esa voz femenina lo aturdió por unos segundos, hasta se había volteado para ver a su novia, ni siquiera se lo esperaba. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí? …Ahg! —reacciono al quejarse de dolor.

—_Vine a alentarte como toda novia._

— ¡Andy concéntrate en la pelea y deja el parloteo para después! —exclamo reprochando Joe a su compañero, — ¡No te desconcentres! —volvió a reprochar.

Pero lo que no sabían el resto del fatal fury team era que, Andy Bogard seguía aturdido por el golpe y aunque tratara de defenderse no le serviría de mucho. Kim no le decía nada a su oponente, tal vez le decía que prestara atención a la pelea después de ahí no decía mucho que digamos…

—Prepárate para el siguiente golpe…—advertía este al sonreír de lado.

Bogard acumulaba suficiente energía para generar un combo de puños y patadas pero el golpe más sorpresivo fue el siguiente; _la súper patada _algo que trato de evadirlo pero su resistencia no aguantaba y causo que se rindiera cayéndose al suelo… El rubio estaba muy agotado por resistir lo que pudo en el cuadrilátero.

—Lo hiciste bien hermano. —le ayudaba Terry a levantarse, bueno, Mai también cooperaba en esta ocasión, todo para curar a su pareja. —Ahora es mi turno, ¡ganaremos se los aseguro!

_Winner is Kim_

_**~.~**_

_Quinto round_

_Terry Vs Kim._

— ¡Hey, vamos, vamos! —musito el rubio, al acomodarse su gorra.

Todo se valía ahora. _La resistencia física _de Kim estaba por la mitad, sin embargo, el de Terry estaba lleno. En esta ocasión, el castaño ataco con el _gancho alto _dándole más patadas a su oponente, quien se cubría con sus brazos pero de apoco su _resistencia _lo iba perdiendo de a poquito. Contra atacaba con puñetazos hacia la cara de su contrincante, haciendo que retroceda lentamente, hasta llego un momento que se agacho para darle una patada en las piernas, así caerse para atrás.

— ¡Terry falta poco! —le gritaba al unisonó Mai e Andy, el tiempo seguía corriendo y Bogard no quería ganar por causa del tiempo, sino por su cuenta.

El castaño contra atacaba con su súper patada pero su oponente lo esquivo movilizándose hacia el lado derecho, después ataco saltando en el aire utilizando _Raising Tackl: _que es una patada giratoria que surge saltando al aire. Kim volvió a caer al suelo, su brazo izquierdo estaba débil, no respondía parecía que estaba dormida.

—Maldición. —Bufo molesto, con su mano derecha se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de sus labios, —S-Sangre… ¡Ahora veras! —de momento inoportuno, logro atrapar a Terry en uno de sus combos donde mezclo el _gancho bajo, _mandándolo al aire otras vez.

A pesar que el rubio también quedo mal herido. No tanto como su contrincante. En una gloriosa escena de ver como Kim se acercaba con velocidad logro atacarlo con su _Power Wave, _que salía al chocar su puño en el suelo generando una chispa de energía _(poder), _de la cual este salió volando hasta impactar en el suelo, dándole la victoria merecida para Terry Bogard…Festejando, alzo su gorra hacia el cielo.

_Winner is Terry_

**_~.~_**

— _¡Fatal Fury team se queda con la victoria!_ —Exclamaba el conductor, —_ ¡Que buen comienzo para este torneo!_ —hablaba con emoción. El público los alentaba tanto al equipo ganador como también al que perdió.

—Fue una gran pelea. —saludaba Kim, ofreciéndole su mano al oponente.

—No, ustedes pelearon genial. Nos complicaron la victoria. —estrechaba la mano, alagando al equipo rival. —Sus entrenamientos dan frutos.

—Gracias, Bogard. —inclino un poco la cabeza respetando las habilidades de su oponente. —Lo mismo digo por ti. —dijo para dar media vuelta. —Nos vemos.

—Lo mismo digo.

— _¡Ganaron Terry, Andy y Joe!_ —exclamaba Mai tan emocionada que le besaba a su pareja en situaciones desprevenidas.

—C-Cálmate Mai. —agrego Andy, sonrojado.

—Jajaja, que parejita—se burlaba Terry. Joe no contenía la risa.— ¡Ahora a festejar!

— _¡Sii!_ —afirmaban el resto al unisonó. Levantando sus puños hacia el cielo, como señal de victoria.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(1*) Clan Taisei: **_Clan_** (**_Estrella mayor_**)**_ Susanoo, Amaterasu, el Hakkesshu del agua y del viento (y los descendientes de ellos), __Gaidel, Ume Yagami, Hinata e Shizuka Kusanagi, Chang (por ser amigo de Gaidel, es como un aliado del grupo) __pertenecían a este, supuestamente Goenitz también por ser un Hakkesshu. Pocos sabían sobre la existencia de Taisei, menos los líderes de los tres Clanes, Yagami (ex Yasakani), Kusanagi y Yata…Después del enfrentamiento entre Kusanagi Vs Yagami, Taisei deja de vincularse con el Clan Yagami…Por sentirse traicionados. Y cuando el tiempo pasa, cada uno de los integrantes de este Clan van desapareciendo y se van disminuyendo hasta que no quede ningún heredero o eso creía un Hakkesshu…_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, que me animan a seguir adelante jejej. Me disculpo por la larga tardanza: Anduve ocupada en estas dos últimas semanas, con el estudio y el trabajo (si ahora trabajo pero los fines de semana)De apoco se complica actualizar (ojo no digo que voy a abandonar no piensen mal, tampoco digo que voy a abandonar este fanfic) Aparte de estas cosas, estuve algo depresiva últimamente con temas familiares entre otras cosas, de apoco voy buscando soluciones jejej…Pero bueno, no quiero aburrirlos con eso. Sé que estuve desaparecida en , pero eso se debe a las cosas que mencione anteriormente…Ahora trato de actualizar los fanfic que tengo antes de que se acerque las semana de parciales jejej, aunque todo depende de mi inspiración.**_

_**Entre otras palabras, de apoco escribiré capítulos un poco largos. (Este es un ejemplo jejej)**_

…_**Este era el capitulo seguido que había prometido, pero como antes me parecía muy corto así que quería alargarlo mucho…es decir, el primer enfrentamiento lo tenía pensado recién para el siguiente y se me ocurrió juntar todo en este capítulo jejej n.n…Sobre las parejas hmm…quizás surja un poco mas de Kyo x Athena. Y podría ver fiestas (agregue la fiesta a causa de convivencia con el rival dígame en los comentarios si les gusta o si no lo saco jejej) **_

_**Bueno, acá en Argentina ya es primavera, además festejamos el día del estudiante…Quizas, no sean o si de este país jeje pero de todas maneras les deseo, "¡Feliz día de la primavera y un Feliz día del estudiante!" Se lo merecen jejej :D.**_

* * *

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	13. Espejismo del pasado

**Aclaraciones: **_**Antes de empezar, puede que haya ciertos Ooc en algunos personajes (es decir, cambios de personalidades) Los personajes Oc que están incluidos son de mi propiedad, el resto pertenece a la empresa de videos juegos SNK Playmore. **_

_**¡Que lo Disfruten!**_

* * *

_**[**__Capitulo anterior: __XII Una bienvenida a la rivalidad__**]**_

—_Fue una gran pelea. —saludaba Kim, ofreciéndole su mano al oponente._

—_No, ustedes pelearon genial. Nos complicaron la victoria. —estrechaba la mano, alagando al equipo rival. —Sus entrenamientos dan frutos._

—_Gracias, Bogard. —inclino un poco la cabeza respetando las habilidades de su oponente. —Lo mismo digo por ti. —dijo para dar media vuelta. —Nos vemos._

—_Lo mismo digo._

— _¡Ganaron Terry, Andy y Joe! —exclamaba Mai tan emocionada que le besaba a su pareja en situaciones desprevenidas. _

—_C-Cálmate Mai. —agrego Andy, sonrojado._

—_Jajaja, que parejita—se burlaba Terry. Joe no contenía la risa. — ¡Ahora a festejar!_

— _¡Sii! —afirmaban el resto al unisonó. Levantando sus puños hacia el cielo, como señal de victoria._

* * *

_XIII. Espejismo del pasado_

* * *

_~I~_

Ahora que conoce la identidad de su gemela, ella se había quedado con las ganas de viajar e ir a alentar en el público, ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Pero sus tíos no querían que viaje, todavía no era un buen momento para que ambas ya se conocieran, Keiko, no recordaba mucho y ¿Quién sabe si, Leona recordaría todo? Quizás sepa sobre la tragedia de sus padres. Ambas necesitaban informarse pero ¿Cómo? La peli azulada sabía que sus tíos no sabían mucho de la tragedia de Gaidel y de Hinata pero, con paciencia todo tendrá su respuesta a cada pregunta que hagan las dos, solo cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿Cuándo puedo verla? —Cuestionaba la joven Kusanagi cruzarse de brazos —También quiero visitar a Kyo. —comentaba con un brillo en sus ojos, lo admiraba mucho.

—Her…Prima, mi padre te dijo que no puedes hasta que se calme esa sensación maligna que ellos están presintiendo. —contradecía Taiyo, todavía le cuesta tratarle como prima porque, ellos crecieron juntos como si fueran hermanos, aunque él ya tiene un hermano un poco mayor a Keiko pero anda de viaje.

—Solo quiero verla y abrazarla. —comentaba Keiko angustiada. —Porque las cosas van saliendo a la luz. —mantenía el mismo semblante al hablar, su primo apoyaba la mano en el hombro de ella.

—Debes ser paciente, Keiko. —le decía Taiyo al ofrecerle una sonrisa de su parte. —Estoy segura que ella te va a reconocer.

—Gracias, her…Digo primo. —le abrazaba con fuerza pero, ella al apoyarse en el hombro del joven había abierto los ojos porque estaba desconfiando, es decir, le generaba dudas.

_~II~_

El no dejaba de obsérvala, sabía que su compañera no se sentiría cómoda por estar rodeada de tantas personas que ni conocía. Eso lo entendía pero, al verla ahí sentada en un sillón con su uniforme azul que, sostenía entre sus manos un vaso que contenía jugo de naranja porque no estaba acostumbrada a tomar bebidas alcohólicas. Nadie sabía que Leona Heidern estaba en alerta, solo Ralf Jones y Clark Steel suponían que si, un hombre se le acercaba con ciertas intenciones, tarde o temprano, su compañera sería capaz de doblarle el brazo. Y créanlo, ella se atrevería por esa mirada asesina.

— ¡Hey, Leona! Relájate un poco, es una orden soldado. —hablo el coronel al beber un trago de su botella de cerveza. Estaba acompañado por su camarada, quien vigila a su amigo de pasarse con las bebidas alcohólicas.

Leona frunció el ceño, dejo a un lado su bebida para estar atenta a la situación. Dudaba en esa orden ¿Acaso el coronel Jones había olvidado que estaban en una misión? Todavía tenía su ceño fruncido, porque estaba observando el comportamiento de Jones.

—No le hagas caso Leona, creo la cerveza le está haciendo efecto de nuevo—musito el teniente, al quitarle bruscamente la botella a su carnal. —Aunque por un lado tiene razón, disfruta estas fiestas que organizan, podrás conocer a personas nuevas—comentaba con voz serena, trataba de relajar a su compañera.

—P-Pero el comandante dio una orden. —hablo Leona con ese semblante frívolo. Negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de sus compañeros. —_Leona quiero hablar contigo._ —interrumpió Ralf, agarrándola del brazo. Para llevarla a otro lugar, así se podían alejar de la fiesta.

Nadie se dio cuenta que del equipo Ikari solo había quedado el teniente. El resto estaba entretenido hablando entre ellos, el único equipo que no estaba presente era el Yagami team, ni siquiera Vice y Mature estaban para representar a su equipo y mucho menos el líder. Cuando Ralf y Leona se habían distanciado de la fiesta, la militar estuvo atenta a la repentina desaparición de esos participantes. Este la había llevado hacia el último piso del hotel donde todos los luchadores se hospedaban;

— ¿S-Sucede algo?—interrogaba con voz cortante, estaba confundida pero seguro se trataba de una nueva orden. Aunque fue un alivio para ella, alejarse del resto. Se paro firmemente e hizo un saludo militar.

Jones se había acomodado su corbata verde y un poco su traje de color gris. Esta vez, su paliacate era del mismo color que su traje, parecía que tenía muchos para cada atuendo.

— ¿Podemos hablar de…Zeus? —contradecía la pregunta que venía de ella. Vio como la joven le daba la espalda. — ¿Quién era Zeus? —repitió acercándose. — ¿Sucedió algo mientras que nosotros no estábamos?

Ella suspiro pesadamente, no quería hablar de ese tema porque las cosas habían quedado entre el comandante y ella. Un enemigo que logro bajar la guardia de un soldado, además se aprovecho de la situación.

— ¡Leona respóndeme, es una orden! —ordenaba con voz dominante, quería entender lo que había sucedido antes. —Porque cuando regresamos de la misión, teníamos que atraparlo a él. Es la primera vez que el comandante quiera ocultarnos algo así ¿Qué había hecho ese sujeto para terminar de esa manera? —continuaba hablando, quería buscar alguna lógica. — ¿Desde cuándo perteneció a nuestro equipo?

—Desde una misión. —respondió secamente, trago saliva. Estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Leona nerviosa? Pues, los recuerdos eran puntadas en su cabeza. —S-Se rio de bajo nuestras narices, esa persona se interpuso en mi camino. —contestaba volteándose de manera brusca, para mirar fijamente al coronel.

— ¿R-Reírse? —Repitió frunciendo el ceño, —Explícate mejor, soldado.

—Porque Zeus se aprovecho cuando baje la guardia, incluyendo mi confianza y la del comandante. —respondía, contenía toda su frustración en un solo puño que fue cobrando al recordar la imagen de un amor perdido. —A-Aparte fue el único que llego a m-mi c-corazón. —ni él podía creer que la militar estaba tartamudeando pero, estaba sucediendo.

—Entonces… ¿Fue por eso? —preguntaba una vez más para completar toda la información. — También el comandante me informo que nos traiciono.

—T-Tiene razón. Zeus trabajaba para Rugal pero nunca se imagino distraerse por alguien más. —insinuaba la peli azul con nostalgia. —Se aprovecho de nuestra confianza.

—Entiendo. —decía el castaño, había notado la tristeza de su compañera. —Entonces…A sí fue como termino. —miro de reojo para ver de nuevo a Leona. —L-Lo siento.

La militar había sentido un tacto sobre su hombro derecho. Suponía que se trataba del coronel.

—Q-Quiero estar sola. —pidió sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Jones asintió con la cabeza pero en el fondo estaba preocupado, se retiro en silencio para dejarla sola. —Zeus…—pronuncio su nombre al imaginarse el paliacate rojizo volando por la brisa, parecía que estaba danzando.

— _¿Qué hace ella aquí? _—se preguntaba en su mente el pelirrojo, también necesitaba aire fresco. Vio como la joven de cabello azul apoyaba su codo en la terraza, tardo en darse cuenta que la estaba contemplando en silencio, porque la luna llena le ofrecía un fondo especial a ella.

La militar había notado su presencia, en silencio calculaba cada paso que daba el pelirrojo pero, no se estaba acercando hacia ella, sino se estaba alejando. Se voltea hacia el lado derecho para verlo en la otra esquina de la terraza: ese sujeto estaba fumando. La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto, de asco por el cigarrillo. Iori sentía perseguido, como si la mirada de ella fuera una carga.

—…—Se volteo para verla con su uniforme azul y con el pelo suelto. — ¿Buscas un autógrafo? —hablo secamente con esa mirada fija e intimidante. Su contrincante no daba ninguna respuesta pero si, calculaba todos sus gestos de una manera fría. Ni siquiera se movió de su lugar por lo que, Iori la ignoro.

— ¿D-Donde están las secretarias de Rugal? —pregunto seriamente al mirarlo de reojo, quizás no esté acostumbrada a hablar con alguien más aparte de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenía que ser intimidante para sacar información al enemigo.

—No creí que hablaras. —se burlaba de ella y Leona no quería perder el tiempo en un sujeto como él. —_ ¿D-Donde están las secretarias de Rugal?_ —escucho de nuevo esa pregunta, respiro e exhalo el humo del cigarrillo. —Ni siquiera se adonde se metió ese par de mujeres. —estaba serio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Aparte odiaba a los mercenarios o más bien, todo lo involucrado en el entorno de la policía y el resto de las otras profesiones que le seguían.

— ¿Acaso quieres por las buenas o por las malas? —cuestionaba fríamente, estaba preparada para pelear. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Iori Yagami, exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

—Interesante…

_~III~_

—La próxima vez, no lleguen tarde. —hablo Goenitz con indiferencia. Había visto como sus discípulas estaban llegando al lugar donde acordaron. — ¿Tienen alguna información?

Los tres estaban reunidos en las ruinas de un edificio que fue incendiado hace dos años atrás, estaba localizado a diez cuadras del hotel donde se hospedaban los participantes de _King Of Fighters. _Sobre las reuniones de ellos apenas estaban empezando a juntarse para lo que se aproxima en este torneo.

—Hasta el momento no vimos ninguna reacción de su parte. —comentaba Vice al hacer una reverencia de respeto, su compañera hizo lo mismo.

—Suele distraerse con su banda o tocando su guitarra. —agrego Mature haciendo un respingón de impaciencia. — ¿Sugieres algo, mi señor? —ambas lo miraron.

—Déjenme pensar… —desviaba la vista, había recordado la aparición de una joven a quien ya conocía. —Mature, habías dicho que ya habías peleado contra Leona Heidern ¿no?

—A si es mi señor, fue entrenada por el comandante Heidern del Ikari Warriors. —informaba la joven quedando de brazos cruzados. — ¿Acaso la conoce?

—Claro que si, mis discípulas. Ella era la hija de un viejo amigo mío. —contestaba este al sonreír por lo bajo. —Si ustedes vieran las cosas que hizo esa niña, es para aplaudirla. —hablo con arrogancia pero, también estaba orgulloso de lo que había despertado en ella.

— ¿Acaso dice que…?—la pelirroja no terminaba la pregunta ya que fue interrumpida por Goenitz. —No sabía que ella era una de nosotros.

—Es la hija de Gaidel, no lo olviden. —musito el sujeto al darle la espalda. —Vigilen a los dos. Porque quien sabe lo que puede suceder ahora en adelante. —avisaba. Por lo bajo estaba sonriendo por el destino de aquellos dos participantes.

—Debemos tener cuidado, Mature. —le advertía la pelirroja, estaba dudando del rey celestial.

—Esto no me está gustando para nada. —comento la rubia quedando de brazos cruzados.

_~IV~_

—Deberías salir de mi camino. —le advertía Yagami, aunque su contrincante lo desafiaba con la mirada. — ¿Vas a seguir desafiándome? —frunció el ceño.

—Sera por las malas…—decía Leona al saltar de golpe para cambiarse de atuendo, mostrando su uniforme militar. Iori sonrió por lo bajo, acabaría con toda persona que se interponga en su camino, incluso cuando se trate de su rival, Kyo Kusanagi. La joven se dirigió bruscamente hacia su oponente pero alguien interrumpió, haciendo que se detuviera en seco y se tropezó, al chocase contra el sujeto; su cabeza quedo apoyada contra el pecho de ese joven y las miradas se cruzaron en un segundo. El ambiente se volvió incomodo.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué?! —reacciono Vice perpleja.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? —hablo la rubia al verlos "juntos". Ambos se separaron al instante, la muchacha abandono el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. — ¿Qué hacia ella contigo?

Yagami ignoraba las preguntas de sus compañeras, ni siquiera se volteo para contestarle alguna. Lo que sucedió en ese momento, les recordó a la última petición que le dijo Leopold. Aunque también les preocupaba por si las cosas salieran mal, porque ambas tenían un mal presentimiento respecto a Iori y a Leona…

**…**

Cuando Jones vio a la ahijada del comandante bajar por las escaleras, recordó a la otra muchacha que había visto en Japón, tenía que admitir que esa joven si se parecía a su compañera pero al oír su nombre su mente se calmo. —Keiko Kusanagi. —la nombro por lo bajo. —_Puede que sea pariente de Kyo o sino, capaz la conozca._ —se dijo en su mente.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Leona? —pregunto Clark, al verla un poco distraída. Ella negó con la cabeza para responderle. —Bien, entonces regresemos.

Se fueron alejando de la fiesta pero Leona sentía la que alguien la observaba, apenas le dirigió la vista y de nuevo, se trataba de él, Iori Yagami.

— ¿Keiko? —pronuncio el nombre de su prima, tratando de verla. —_Leona sígueme._ —escucho como uno de sus compañeros la llamaban. —N-No puede ser ella. Debería estar en Estados Unidos.

Uno de los luchadores no dejaba de ver a la peli azul, su físico le llamaba mucho la atención.

— ¡Hey, Terry! —Le llamaba Joe, — ¡Andy te está llamando!

Este estaba cerca de la barra de bebidas y todo para ver más de cerca a la ahijada de Heidern.

Kensou quería que Athena lo mire pero, su amiga estaba distraída en otra persona. No dejaba de quitarle el ojo de encima, sin dudas, Kyo Kusanagi se había vuelto su amor platónico, quizás también de otras chicas: incluyendo a Yuki Kushinada, su mejor amiga. Admitía que los sentimientos iban directamente hacia el Kusanagi. No obstante, no podía plasmarlos con palabras ni con escribirlas en una hoja ya que, lastimaría a su mejor amiga Yuki. No quería ser egoísta, sino que, sus sentimientos la estaban haciendo desear algo que no le correspondía… ¿Debería intentarlo? Sería un poco arriesgado porque la confianza que había obtenido de parte de Kyo y de Yuki podría quebrar sus lazos amistosos.

— ¿Athena? —Trataba de hacerla reaccionar, — ¡Athena! —repitió.

—Lo lamento, Kensou estaba distraída. —hablo estando sonrojada de la vergüenza. —Prometo que no lo voy a repetir.

De pronto, Asamiya sintió puntadas en su cabeza, los recuerdos que venían a su mente eran piezas de algunos rompecabezas que pertenecían a Iori e Leona, de sus pasados más oscuros que probablemente, esta vez, Leona Heidern no recordaba pero Athena sí.

Sie se preocupo por el estado de su amiga y la ayudo, después capto la atención de Kyo quien se estaba por retirar de la fiesta.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Athena?

— ¡Oye, yo puedo cuidarla! —exclamo Sie con enfado. —Déjame ayudarte.

—Sie…Kyo…Quiero irme a mi habitación. —suplico con cansancio. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y ayudaron a llevarla.

_~V~_

Iori había abierto su cajón para sacar un pequeño collar de la luna creciente, ni siquiera estaba brillando como antes. Unas manos transparentes se apoyaban sobre los hombros del joven, haciendo que sienta escalofríos, podía escuchar esa voz femenina. Veía por cada esquina de su habitación pero no estaba. En cambio, ese fantasma podía verlo hasta le estaba sonriendo…

—_Iori, ella no es el enemigo._ —podía oír su voz, negaba con la cabeza, todavía cree que es un sueño. —N-No sé de qué me hablas madre, ¿Por qué puedo oírla? —se auto cuestionaba, no se dio cuenta que su collar estaba brillando de un purpura claro y cuando se apago fue porque la presencia de Ume había desaparecido.

Para distraerse, volvió a tocar la guitarra. Sus compañeras entraron al departamento se quedaron heladas al oír como tocaba Iori Yagami tocaba su instrumento luego, se detuvo porque noto su presencia.

—Cada vez me sorprendes. Yagami—hablo Vice en tono arrogante. — ¿Te podemos acompañar?

—…—suspiro pesadamente, —Dentro de unas horas vendrán mi banda a practicar…Puede que sí. —contesto secamente.

—Gracias…señor. —se rio por lo bajo Mature, —Sobre lo que sucedió hoy…

—De eso no se habla. —Contradecía con voz frívola e cortante, —Suficiente.

**…**

Se movía de un lado a otro, se había destapado por completo. Ella no podía dormir tranquila, se levanto bruscamente de su cama; con sudor y lagrimas en sus ojos, no dejaba de mirar sus manos, sentía que estaban manchadas de sangre pero no entendía el motivo…Tenía miedo, pues, esas pesadillas las tenía a menudo.

—Solo fue una pesadilla, L-Leona…—se trataba de calmar por sí misma, —Esa pesadilla puede cambiar de un día para otro. —suspiro pesadamente.

Al taparse nuevamente, pestañaba dos veces para caer lentamente al sueño. Alguien se había sentado a un lado de su cama, la estaba contemplando en silencio, su apariencia era adulta; no podía creer que _su _niña ya estaba grande y toda una mujer valiente, porque aun le deparaban cosas a su destino.

—_Mi pequeña Leona._ —Hablo Gaidel al verla dormir tranquilamente, —_Te aseguro que, tu destino será diferente. No será como nos dice Orochi, tú construyes tu destino._ —quería darle un beso en la frente pero no sería fácil ya que, el seria como un fantasma para su hija. —_Muy pronto conocerás a tu hermana…_

Al desvanecerse, un collar de cuatro puntas había dejado de brillar de ese intenso azul marino. —_Padre…_—murmuraba la militar estando dormida.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Hola a todos, lo sé, lo sé paso mucho tiempo desde la última actualización de este fanfic…Todavía no sé en qué momento puedo finalizarlo ajaja ¿Creyeron que lo iba abandonar? Claro que no. No piensen eso xD, hace poco termine un fanfic largo y quiero finalizar este también n.n además me alegra ir escribiendo este fic, lo triste es tratar de retomarlo después de hace mucho tiempo sin actualización.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Por qué no hubo pelea? Pensé agregar las batallas de los siguientes equipos a partir del otro capítulo, en este quería incluir algo curioso que había leído en una página: Sobre todo en la parte donde agregue a Ume y a Gaidel como fantasmas, por lo que tengo**__ entendido los hakkesshu tienen la capacidad de materializarse en el reino mortal __**ya sé que Ume no es una hakkesshu pero todo tendrá una explicación :D**_

_**u.u me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. Sé que puede tener algunas fallas o ciertas cosas sobre la ortografía… perdón ._. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo jejej n.n**_

* * *

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**Kath-2H.D, Yasakani, Kryzay, Javii Shirayuki Nightmare, guest (muchas gracias a pesar de ser anónimo xD) Lady Sil Abigail, Ittoki Love, Alx7nevsky, Indy DeLarge y VikaDan.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J. H ©**_


	14. Rivalidad amistosa

_**Aclaraciones: Este capitulo quizás tenga algo de Ooc, no todos solo algunos y también puede que se desvié un poco con la historia original… jajaj**_

* * *

**[C**_apitulo anterior:__XIII. Espejismo del pasado_**]**

—_Mi pequeña Leona. —Hablo Gaidel al verla dormir tranquilamente, —Te aseguro que, tu destino será diferente. No será como nos dice Orochi, tú construyes tu destino. —quería darle un beso en la frente pero no sería fácil ya que, el seria como un fantasma para su hija. —Muy pronto conocerás a tu hermana…_

_Al desvanecerse, un collar de cuatro puntas había dejado de brillar de ese intenso azul marino. —Padre…—murmuraba la militar estando dormida._

* * *

_XIV. Rivalidad amistosa._

* * *

_~I~_

Cuando los días de descanso y del entrenamiento iban pasando, los turnos estaban llegando. Todavía faltaban equipos para que sean los siguientes y en este caso, se movilizaron de manera tranquila. Por el momento el comandante no vio nada sospechoso hacia el resto de los participantes ya que conocía a un par desde torneos anteriores pero, si tenía personas en la mira, Vice y Mature, quienes se entretenían al lado de su compañero. Son reservadas pero de alguna manera le agradaba esa persona, Iori Yagami, por más que quería tenerlas lejos: a cierta distancia. Obviamente, no quería ser molestado o eran como un estorbo.

Lo que Mature no sabía de su compañera era que, últimamente se sentía atraída hacia Iori Yagami, no solo por su personalidad o su actitud en sí, pero le agradaba los defectos que tenia este sujeto pero…A veces, evitaba bajar la guardia porque no quería tener esa imagen de una Vice completamente _cursi e suave. _¿Creen que ella no se imagina su lado _cursi_? Cuando ella no quiere saber nada con el amor, prefiere evadir todo sentimiento hacia él, quería mantenerse fría y de piedra para no caer.

Athena tuvo un poco de progreso en dialogar con Kyo o más bien, acercarse a él. Sie aún estaba de brazos cruzados y en el fondo sufría por su culpa, también por el hecho de no ser correspondido. Pero las cosas se complicaban cuando Yuki iba de visita. Tanta distracción que debía concentrarse para la pelea contra el otro equipo _Art of Fighting Team, _entiende que se trata de un equipo duro y esto lo estaba suponiendo por Ryo Sakazaki, Asamiya tiene mucha confianza en su equipo pero descartando el tema del torneo, había algo que no le gustaba: sentía escalofríos tras presentir un ser 'maligno' y no solo eso, sino que con el poco tiempo que lleva en conocer a Leona Heidern; le inquietaba un poco su pasado, no era de comparar situaciones pasadas pero tanto como el de Iori Yagami y el de Leona Heidern, se podría decir que empezaron con una vida difícil.

¿Ellos dos se hablaron alguna vez? Tenía curiosidad por conocerlos un poco más, quizás logre sacar algo bueno en sus recuerdos, en especial, en Leona. Le daba pena por lo que vio, una niña llorando por sus padres… Lo extraño era que no pudo ver más sobre su pasado, pero pudo descubrir la sangre que manchaba la ropa de esa pequeña niña.

En la mente de la idol vagaba por el futuro que se imaginaba al lado de Kyo, obvio que Yuki no estaba incluida como pareja de este, digamos que Kushinada abandona a su novio por desinterés o por falta de amor…Sabe que no es un momento para pensar en estas tonterías pero no podía evitarlo, a veces llega un momento donde el cerebro y el corazón quedaban de acuerdo.

Ella estaba inquieta en su cama, los rayos del sol iluminaban toda su habitación delatando una parte de su ropero: donde tenia equipado su vestimenta, estaba lista para luchar pero se distraía con otras situaciones, sus compañeros vendrían para confirmarle si tenían que viajar a otro país o solo pelearían en Tokyo porque habría una posibilidad de que pelarían en Estados Unidos, ¿Quién sabe? Porque también el equipo de Kyo Kusanagi lucharía contra el de Mai Shiranui, el rumor que corría entre los cuatro equipos era que iban a luchar al mismo día. Pero solo podía ser un rumor…

—Espero que esto termine pronto… Tengo cosas que hacer. —suspiro pesadamente. Cerro los ojos para vagar en una tormenta de ideas, su boca se abría y se cerraba al tararea una melodía solo le faltaba agregarle la letra y así se quedo, en un mundo de música e imaginación, como imaginándose una situación sobre su propia vida y a lo que se enfrenta en ese enredo amoroso.

**…**

En lo que respecta al resto de los participantes, King y Kasumi últimamente tienen la mirada puesta sobre Ryo Sakazaki, quien se puso a entrenar afuera del hotel que estaba establecido en Tokyo, eso si, tenían como un gimnasio aparte para que entrenen los participantes. El tema es que ninguna de las dos se da cuenta que lo miran al mismo tiempo a un solo hombre.

Para Kasumi se trataba de un buen rival ya que tuvo un enfrentamiento antes de empezar el torneo. Ella quería vengar a su padre porque Ryo lo había derrotado ya anteriormente pero su madre le exigía que pida disculpas y que solo haya paz entre ellos dos. Quizás sienta algo por él, pero tenia cosas importantes que hacer, en especial la búsqueda de su padre.

Por otro lado, la francesa recuerda que lo había ayudado en rescatar a Yuri, la hermana de este. Sin embargo, cuando Ryo e Robert lograron derrotar a Mr. Big en South Town, ellos se tomaron la molestia de pagarle la operación al hermano menor de King, Jan, que necesitaba una operación para recuperar sus piernas. Ahora ya puede caminar. Ella aun sigue agradeciéndoles a ambos sobre ese gran favor, entiende que el joven Sakazaki es humilde como su hermana menor. Ya la conoce. Aun sigue teniendo ese malentendido sobre su sexo, es decir, el rubio la confunde como varón y no la ve como una mujer. Falta conocerse un poco más, pero se podría decir que le agradaba ese sujeto a pesar de los _malos _momentos que se cruzaron a lo largo de las fiestas del torneo.

Por lo que ellas notaron, solo había muy pocos equipos entrenando en el gimnasio: Hero Team, Ikari Warriors Team, Fatal Fury Team, Art of Fighting Team y Women Fighters Team estaba de descanso. Los equipos que no estaban presentes eran el Yagami Team y el Psycho Soldiers Team, el primer equipo no preocupaba tanto ya que no tenían enfrentamiento contra el Ikari Warriors pero el Psycho Soldiers Team estaba a siete horas por empezar su pelea.

Solo algunas técnicas y movimientos, el tema de los _poderes _más potentes de cada peleador eso se debe dejar en el cuadrilátero, solo para tener cuidado con el resto de los participantes.

Mai alentaba a su pareja, Andy Bogard, quien estaba practicando contra Joe. Ella era la única que estaba alentando al equipo-rival, King miraba a su compañera, se encogía de hombros y suspiraba agotada porque no puede negarle a que aliente a su pareja, le gustaría hacer lo mismo por Ryo Sakazaki, pero nadie sabe que le _gusta _o quizás no porque puede ser un gusto pasajero.

— ¡Tu puedes, Andy! —alentaba la joven, el resto observaba al joven Bogard, quien detuvo la pelea. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso dije algo malo?

—Ojala tuviera una mujer así. —comento Joe Higashi. Le guiño el ojo derecho a su compañero, refiriéndose a la novia de este.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se mantuvo meditando en silencio por unos segundos, escondía un puño para el castaño.

—Mai se ve linda, ¿No es así, Andy? —hablaba este. Él no se esperaba que le había provocado a su compañero y recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, Joe se estaba retorciendo en el suelo y se abrazaba la pansa. —_Argg… _¡P-Perdón!

—Igual ya lo hice, Joe. —le decía Bogard quedando de brazos cruzados, su hermano frunció el ceño.

— ¿Andy te pusiste celoso? —preguntaba Terry al pestañar dos veces, bueno por lo menos estaba dando señales de que le interesa su relación con Mai. Aunque por dentro se burlaba del sufrimiento de su otro compañero. — ¡Hey, hombre! Deja de hacerte el pobrecito, ya llamamos demasiado la atención. —comentaba al pararse al lado de Joe, quien seguía tirado en el piso.

— _¡Le importo a Andy!_ _—_pensaba Shiranui con un brillo especial en sus ojos, no dejaba de observar a su pareja. —_ ¡Le importo, Le importo!_ _—_repetía en su cabeza.

El resto del los equipos se fueron retirando al ver como tuvieron ese pequeño malentendido, obviamente fue gracioso pero tenían planeado otros asuntos, en especial el equipo Ikari Warriors. Ellos fueron los primeros en retirarse ya que les parecía sospechoso que el Yagami team no se presento a entrenar, ¿Acaso se tenían mucha confianza? ¿Qué cosas estaban ocultando ese equipo? Tenían un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Kyo a donde te vas? — cuestionaba Benimaru curioso, su compañero coloco ambos brazos sobre su cuello.

—Necesito descansar. —respondió en seco ni siquiera se volteo para ver a su compañero, este había inventado una escusa para procesar una información que capto con sus ojos. —_Recuerda que vamos a pelear casi mismo horario que Athena._ _—_oía la voz de Benimaru. —No voy a tardar, quédate tranquilo. —avanzaba sus pasos para regresar al departamento.

¿Por qué sus compañeros no se daban cuenta? ¿Acaso ellos no conocieron a Keiko? Kyo procesaba ciertos momentos que salía con su pareja o con sus amigos pero su prima no estuvo mucho tiempo con Daimon y ni con Benimaru, a sí que las probabilidades de que la recuerden eran muy pero muy pocas. Este lo decía por el parentesco que tenia Leona Heidern a su prima; es curioso porque se supone que su prima esta del otro lado del mundo y esta nueva integrante del Ikari Warriors entro recién en este torneo. ¿Qué casualidad no? Varias veces negaba con la cabeza para tratar de no pensar que esa mujer no puede ser ella. Porque si lo fuera, estaría muy enojado con Keiko por todo ya que, no quería que participara en este torneo porque podría ser peligroso para alguien que apenas podía controlar sus movimientos.

Kusanagi mantenía su caminata hacia el hotel donde estaba hospedado con su equipo, sus pensamientos vagaban en esa duda y desconfianza. ¿Qué debería hacer? Cuando levanto su vista del suelo hacia su camino, volvió a verla de nuevo; esa muchacha de cabello azulado junto a sus compañeros que intercambiaban palabras pero ella no decía nada. Esos ojos azules que resaltaban con un brillo apagado ¿Apagado? No, esa chica no era su prima, porque podía reconocer la diferencia del color de ojos y ese brillo especial que retiene Keiko… De la nada se ruborizo tras haber recordado esos ojos verde esmeralda y que brillaban como una joya.

—Quizás la conozca porque son parecidas. —comento por lo bajo y de toco la nariz al sentir un pequeño comezón. Siguió avanzando hasta entrar a su destino, como no quería subir por las escaleras ya que su flojera no se lo pedía, prefirió subir por el ascensor. —Leona, Keiko…Hmm… no creo que sean hermanas o algo así. —trataba de deducir, ¿Pero porque pensaba en todo esto? Quizás la respuesta era muy simple, porque creía o sigue creyendo que Leona Heidern es su prima pero tienen como una diferencia y eso se refleja en la mirada. —Es mejor consultarlo con la almohada. —dijo al bostezar y extendía sus brazos hacia arriba. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron delante de él, avanzo unos pasos hacia el pasillo del hotel para buscar su cuarto '6C', busco sus llaves para ingresar al departamento; una vez que logro ingresar directamente se lanzo hacia su cama, sin preámbulos quería cerrar sus ojos por un par de horas.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar e interrumpió su descanso. Sus ojos cafés estaban cansados y se abrían pesadamente sobre la iluminación que imita el celular que se mantenía con su tono de llamada, gruño molesto por el momento inapropiado para estar llamando, a la hora de su supuesta siesta. Al leer el contacto que le llamaba, pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su prima del corazón-Alma. Pestaño dos veces y atendió la llamada:

— ¿Hola, Keiko? —atendió, pasaba sus dedos sobre sus ojos para quitar el cansancio que tenia y luego, se cubrió su boca para bostezar. —_Hola, Kyo. ¿Cómo estas?_ _—_al oírla del otro lado de la llamada, esa voz femenina parecía apagada ¿Acaso sucedió algo para que este así? —Ando bien, dentro de unas horas voy a pelear y a ti ¿Qué te pasa? Tu voz suena diferente. —comentaba, estando acostado en su cama y con la mirada fija en el techo.

—_Solo tuve un mal día, es todo pero estoy bien, al igual que toda mi familia jejeje—_ella contradecía del otro lado de la llamada, aun así, eso no le sacaba el hecho que de su preocupación hacia la joven. —Mira Keiko, si tienes algo que decirme solo dilo o cuéntame que te sucedió. —le decía este insistiendo.

Un suspiro pesado retumba del otro lado de la llamada. La joven quería decirle que sus padres estaban muertos, sus verdaderos padres.

—_K-Kyo, pues veras…Es difícil por donde empezar. —_Trago saliva en seco, —_A-A pesar de ser como tu prima, acabo de enterrarme que soy adoptada y que mis verdaderos padres fallecieron hace unos años atrás…—_comento dejando perplejo a su primo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres? —Preguntaba curioso, — ¿Tenían parientes?

—_S-Si es en serio, los nombres te lo diré cuando nos veamos en algún día. —_volvió a suspirar. —_Las personas que me adoptaron son mis tíos en realidad y si, tengo una hermana que sobrevivió al posible accidente de mis padres._ _—_su primo permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. —_ ¿K-Kyo…K-Kyo? ¿Estas ahí?_

El joven procesaba la información, ahora como que las cosas van teniendo un poco de sentido. Leona Heidern y Keiko Kusanagi ¿Posibles hermanas? Por eso son tan parecidas ¿Podría ser así?

—S-Si, solo estaba pensando en otra cosa. —aclaraba su garganta.

—_Me gustaría que me ayudes a conocerla._ _—_le decía como si se tratara de un favor.

— ¿Acaso estas de broma? Es obvio que te voy a ayudar. —contesto con entusiasmo para alentarla. —_Me gustaría que conocieras un poco más a Leona._ _—_cuando la nombro, hizo que se paralizara de nuevo. ¿Conocerla? ¿A la nueva Ikari? Suspiro aliviado, le agradaba la idea. — ¿Crees que ella es tu hermana? —pregunto.

—_S-Si, me gustaría verla más de cerca y no en la televisión. Ambas nos parecemos mucho y según me dijeron mis tíos es que, mi hermana ha estado con mis verdaderos padres. —_le informaba a su primo.

—Entiendo, pero si te ayudare a buscar a tu hermana. Espero que ambas se puedan entender. —musito con ánimos.

—_Muchísimas gracias, K-Kyo._

**…**

_~II~_

_Hero Team y Women Team _se estuvieron organizando para reunirse en la zona central de la ciudad de Osaka Tokyo, donde se llevaría acabo su pelea donde se definiría una parte de los equipos ya que estarían llegando cerca de las semis finales, obvio que faltaba ciertos equipos. El _Psycho Soldiers Team y Art of Fighthting Team _estarían viajando a South Town para su pelea. Todos se estaban preparando ya que se ordenaban para luchar en ciertos puestos.

_Hero Team Vs Women Team_

_**~.~**_

_(Hero Team Stage, Osaka Tokyo)_

_**~.~**_

_Primer round_

_Benimaru Vs Kasumi_

_**~.~**_

_Segundo round_

_Daimon Vs King_

_**~.~**_

_Tercer round_

_Kyo Vs Mai._

_-¿Ready?_

_-¡Go!_

_Benimaru Vs Kasumi_

—No me gusta golpear a las mujeres, pero no queda otra. —habló el rubio al guiñarle el ojo izquierdo a Todoh, quien después lo ignoro porque no le interesaba ese coqueteo. —A menos que quieras salir conmigo.

— ¿Acaso intentas conquistarme? No me interesa. —contradijo rechazando a su rival.

Ambos se observaban fijamente al colocarse en posición de ataque, el muchacho comenzó a acercarse hacia la joven; quien lo esperaba tranquilamente. Nikaido corrió para darle un puñetazo con su descarga eléctrica pero vio como ella lo esquivaba con facilidad, moviéndose hacia su derecha. Unas manos se posaron sobre su pecho, Kasumi estaba presionando para contra atacarlo con una energía azul.

— _¡Chou Kasane Ate! —_exclamo para dispararle aquella energía e distanciar a su contrincante hasta la otra punta del cuadrilátero. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro de la muchacha. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rubio que, se estaba retomando su compostura para continuar la pelea; Todoh se apresuro para contra atacarlo con un combo de patadas por lo que, Benimaru se fue cubriendo e retrocedía esquivando ciertos ataques. Ella se estaba estresando. — ¡Recibe mis patadas, maldición!

Al tener a su oponente tan cerca, aprovecho la oportunidad de utilizar su esfera eléctrica en su puño para contra atacar al instante, este poder es conocido como_ Raijinken. _Sus compañeros lo alentaban con aquel ataque directo que mando a volar por los aires a la joven. Luego continuo con el siguiente poder, al verla que todavía no había tocado el suelo, este volvió a lanzar una patada a gran velocidad a su estilo iai, como si fuera la espada: da una patada velozmente y regresa su pierna a su posición inicial, después remató con un movimiento, —_ ¡Handou-Sandan-Geri!_ —nombro repitiendo el mismo proceso que el anterior, pero esta patada era larga y derecha al estomago. Kasumi se la hallaba lastimada, cuando intento cubrirse que término siendo en vano ya que, Nikaido agarro con una poderosa patada eléctrica que la vuelve a levantar hacia arriba, como si un rayo que va del suelo al aire.

— _¡Oh, no! Kasumi no podrá resistir más _—se desesperaba Mai al preocuparse por su compañera, esos movimientos no la dejaba incorporarse.

—M-Mai, no te preocupes. —le comento con voz quebrada, estaba débil por los golpes. —Todavía puedo dar un último golpe. —se incorporaba al levantarse del suelo para ponerse en posición de ataque, Benimaru hizo de igual manera. Ellos empezaron a correr donde el siguiente movimiento iba a definir al ganador del primer round.

— _¡Lancer!_

-_Winner is Benimaru_

—La próxima te invito a salir. —comento ayudándola a levantarse. Su oponente no dijo nada, solo se retiraba sin decir nada.

—_Perdón, padre._ —la mente de Todoh solo pensaba en eso.

_**~.~**_

_Segundo Round_

_Benimaru Vs King_

_-¿Ready?_

_-¡Go!_

—No pienso dejarte ganar—musito King con posición de ataque.

—Uff… No quiero lastimar a otra mujer.

Cuando la pelea inicia, King toma distancia contra su oponente para preparar un movimiento que tenia bajo la manga; Nikaido se acerco con sus puños eléctricos pero se sorprendió al recibir los _proyectiles de energía _que inicio su contrincante utilizando sus patadas. Este no podía retroceder o cubrirse, ya que la joven repetía constantemente ese ataque. —_ ¡Lancer!_—un trueno cayó sobre el muchacho para utilizarlo como escudo.

— _¿Así que utilizaras eso? _—pensó ella tratando de analizar su siguiente movimiento. Corrió a hacia él, quien trato de atacarla con su puño eléctrico pero la joven lo esquivo saltando sobre él. — ¡No podrás alcanzarme!

— _¡Oh, ¿eso cree?!_ —pensó. Benimaru sonrió ampliamente por lo que confundió a su oponente. —_Super Inazuma Kick (Super patada relámpago)_ —su pierna derecha hizo una poderosa patada eléctrica que, termina reteniendo en el estomago a King, un rayo cae sobre ella que va del suelo al aire.

— _¡Resiste King!_ —exclamaban sus compañeras.

— _¡Sigue así Benimaru! _—gritaba el equipo rival de ellas. —_ ¡Solo falta una más!_

—Lo sé.

Cuando King se re incorpora de ese fuerte ataque, vuelve a repetir los proyectiles de energía. Se estaba frustrando que estaba siendo derrotada, sin previo visto Nikaido logro retenerla del pie derecho para luego hacer que un rayo impactara sobre ellos. Este ataque hace que ella se retuerza del dolor y que retrocediera. La rubia tira las patadas de proyectiles que se repetían tres veces seguidas, dos logro darle en el blanco pero el ultimo fallo por su equilibrio.

Por ese fallo, la joven fue tomada desprevenida del cuello y además le bloquearon su súper velocidad…

—Lo siento, cariño—le dijo el rubio con disgusto, sabía lo que venía. —_Colider_—ese ataque le causo una gran descarga eléctrica a su oponente, dejándola ahí tirada en el suelo.

— _¡No, King!_

_-Winner is Benimaru_

_**~.~**_

_Tercer Round_

_Benimaru Vs Mai_

_-¿Ready?_

_-¡Go!_

—No se preocupen chicas, ganare por ustedes—hablaba Mai con cierto entusiasmo.

—Lo dudo. —contradecía su rival ya agitado después de los dos round seguidos. Sus compañeros seguían alentándolo.

Nikaido quedo a la defensiva ya que estaba sospechando de algún movimiento que haría Mai. Quizás sea en vano cubrirse por su cansado cuerpo, pero quería intentarlo. —_ ¡Pirokinesis!_ —comenzó a manipular un fuego exterior que a lo largo se fue agrandando más y cuando el ataque creció lo suficiente fue directamente a la defensiva del rubio, haciendo el fuego lo consumiera y que lo dejara tirado, rendido en el suelo.

—_Goro es tu turno._ —Musito Kyo con los brazos cruzados, —_Suerte._ —lo alentaba con su pulgar.

_-Winner is Mai._

_-Perfect_

_**~.~**_

_Cuarto Round_

_Mai Vs Goro_

_-¿Ready?_

_-¡Go!_

—Ganare para llegar a las finales. —insinuaba el grandulón al tronar sus dedos para tratar de intimidar a su oponente.

—Eso lo veremos, grandulón. —se burlaba con su abanico.

Mai se acercaba rápidamente hacia su oponente y ya preparando su siguiente movimiento, lo curioso era que Daimon no hacía nada porque estaba con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Acaso no vas hacer nada, grandulón? —al bromear. Su rival hace un poder tan bruscamente que la desconcertó y la aturdió creando una onda sísmica, haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al suelo golpeándose la espalda. Con un salto vuelve a levantarse pero su oponente ya estaba delante de ella, —_ ¡Arashi no Yama!_ —un ataque desesperante de Goro que toma a la joven ninja y comienza a azotarla, en el fondo no quería hacer esto ya que no le gusta golpear a las mujeres y justamente les toca un equipo femenino.

— _¡Hey! ¡Eso no se hace!_ —una voz masculina llamaba la atención a ella. — ¡Andy!

— _¡No te distraigas!_

La castaña asentía con la cabeza, para zafarse de Goro utilizo la cola de su traje y le da una vuelta para hacer un arco de fuego, este termina lanzándola a la otra punta del cuadrilátero y el fuego lo consumió por unos segundos. Esto había distanciado a ambos rivales.

— _¡Explosión de Dragón!_ —exclamo agitada para crear una explosión de fuego pero ese poder que le había dado esperanzas en ganarle, se perdió al final al darse cuenta que su oponente se cubrió delante de ella. — ¡Maldición!

— _¡Cuidado Mai!_ —le avisaba King con voz débil.

— ¿Qué?

Daimon contra ataco con _Arashi no Yama,_ agarrándola nuevamente y azotándola de un lado a otro como si fuera un juguete, solo con este ultimo poder logro vencerla y Mai termino nuevamente tirada en el suelo, Andy preocupada fue hacia ella… ¿Quién lo diría, no? Andy Bogard si estaba interesado en su chica, pero muchos dudaban de eso. Ahora lo demuestra un poco.

—_Mai, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ —pregunto.

—S-Si, gracias por venir, Andy y eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. —respondió con voz ronca al quedarse inconsciente.

_¡Winner is Daimon!_

— _¡El Hero Team pasa a la siguiente ronda, felicitaciones!_ —comentaba el conductor con su micrófono. —_Ahora vamos a retomar algunas escenas de los equipos como el Psycho Soldiers Team y Art of Fighthting Team que, pelearon casi en el mismo horario que estos dos equipos pero en la ciudad de South Town._ —en la pantalla grande se podía observar a los ganadores, algunos gritaron de emoción y mientras otros quedaron mal por su equipo que perdió, y que fue eliminado. Chin había perdido ante Robert García, las siguientes capturas se trataba donde Kensou fue derrotado por el primer peleador; pero más adelante se podía ver a la idol Pop, Athena Asamiya ganándoles al primer peleador y a la segunda que era Yuri Sakazaki. Sin embargo, llegando al quinto round la captura que tenían era cuando Ryo Sakasaki, tercer e ultimo peleador logro ganarle a la chica con sus poderes llamados, _Kou hou ken y el Haoh Shou Kouken _que había sido una acumulación de proyectiles de energía.

—L-Lo siento, Andy no fue mi intensión hacerle eso a tu novia. —se disculpaba Goro, extendía su mano como una disculpa.

Sonríe complacido, no estaba enojado solo sabe que fue un poco duro con Mai.

—No te preocupes, Daimon no hay problema, estamos en un torneo pero la próxima vez no seas tan rudo. —musito este cuando ayudaba a su pareja. —Solo te diré eso.

—Gracias por venir, Andy—le decía ella al sonreír alegremente y lo abrazaba con fuerza. La ninja apenas tenía algunos rasguños como el resto de sus compañeras. —Regresemos al hotel, chicas.

Sus compañeras afirmaban con la cabeza.

— _¡Nos vemos en la fiesta de esta noche!_ —grito Benimaru con entusiasmo. —Hoy me voy a ganar a una chica. —comento con una voz seductora.

—Eso espero. —se burlaba Kyo, con sus brazos hacia su nuca. —Regresemos al hotel, ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, la próxima vez quiero ser el primero o el segundo ¿De acuerdo? —decía al mirar de reojo a sus compañeros.

—Como quieras, Kyo. —decía Goro al sonreír de lado.

—Y si tú lo dices, no tengo problema. —afirmaba Nikaido al caminar hacia la salida del cuadrilátero. —Necesito prepararme, las chicas me esperan.

—Jajaja…Si claro. —se burló Kyo tomando la delantera. Goro evito que el rubio intente electrocutar a su amigo.

—Tranquilo, "chico rudo" —le reprochaba al bromear.

**…**

_~III~_

Ella permaneció sentada en el césped, estaba siendo acompañada por Clark Steel quien se relajaba apoyando su espalda contra el árbol, se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros y observaba disimuladamente a su compañera. Ralf había sido llamado por el comandante Heidern, al parecer tenía asuntos para informarle y creo que esto se debía a un sujeto desconocido que se había visto en las cámaras de seguridad. Leona mantenía sus pensamientos vagado en las órdenes de su padre. ¿Por qué no le llamo a los tres? ¿Qué estaba mal? Una ligera brisa juega con los arbustos, con las ramas de los arboles y incluyendo con el peinado de la militar; esta brisa le causo un pequeño escalofrió, no solo eso, sino también como una presión en su pecho y en su cerebro, el mal estar comenzó a afectarle tanto que se abrazaba por si misma, abrazaba su pansa y luego presionaba su pecho por el golpeteo que latía su corazón agitado.

Al instante Clark se preocupo por Leona y se acerco para verificar su bienestar. La examino con la mirada pero no vio ninguna herida. El pequeño choque de neuronas que sufría el cerebro de ella, estaba siendo un choque de recuerdos tan repentinos. Como si le ordenara a que recordara todo. La joven seguía quejándose por el dolor que sufría y su compañero no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

— ¡Leona, ¿Qué tienes?! —elevaba su tono de voz, apoyaba sus manos en ambos hombros de su compañera, trataba de hacerla reaccionar. — ¡Mírame, ¿Qué te duele?!

La peli azulada se agarraba su cabeza. Casi no podía hablar, su voz era un susurro al momento de responder. Por un segundo pestaño y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, al volver a pestañar sus ojos se pusieron de color azul cielo.

— ¡M-Me duele, l-la cabeza y m-mi corazón esta…esta…! —al poder pronunciar la respuesta, sus recuerdos que trataban de encajar como si fuera un rompe cabezas. Termino quedando inconsciente en sus brazos por el dolor que sufrió.

— ¡Leona, reacciona, Leona! —intento despertarla al mover un poco su rostro pero ella no se despertaba, luego verifico su pulso. Se alivio de que todavía tenia pulso, aunque no entendía ¿Por qué todo tan de repente? Clark se levanto del césped para llevar a su compañera al hotel y después, se encargaría de explicarles este pequeño problema de Leona al coronel y al comandante.

Lo que no sabía el teniente Steel era que una mano invisible se había dibujado con la brisa del viento, nadie podía verlo, porque él era el viento, Goenitz era el hakkesshu del viento…

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**-I'm here, Bitches!- hace una entrada como The Joker, excepto que en vez de lanzar explosivos, ella lanza papelitos de colores. -¡Hola, ¿Cómo están?! ¿Acaso pensaban que estaba desaparecida y que abandonara este fanfic? Nah, seguirá actualizándose la verdad no sé cuándo será la próxima actualización. U.U pero de apoco voy preparando los próximo capítulos, este capítulo quería expandirlo un poco más… Solo les voy a dar un detalle de los próximos dos capítulos que tengo en progreso, por el momento la historia va a estar a cierto par de personajes que volverán a cruzarse por así decirlo.**_

_**-¿Por qué tarde muchísimo por actualizar?, la respuesta es simple autores/ lectores, he estado muy ocupada solucionando muchas cosas como situaciones familiares y también tareas de la universidad que hasta actualmente tengo la cabeza por explotar por un libro infantil que estoy ilustrando jejeje… Pero bueno, regrese y les agradezco muchísimo su paciencia y seguir este fanfic mío que salió de mi galera xD…**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a Kryzay, Alx7necsky, Kath – 2H.D, Yasakani, Javii Shirayuki Nightmare, VikaDan, Indy, Saga… :3 muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!**_

* * *

_Yasakani: Se que Vice y Mature traicionan a Goenitz, por el momento es la supuesta "lealtad" que tienen ellas a su supuesto mentor. Pero no se me olvida jajajaja :D_

_Saga: TTwTT gracias por tus respectos y por tomar en cuenta el detalle que hice, es que quería como darlo a saber jejej :D O sea "¿Cómo llego ese anillo?"_

_Si, a mi me gusta que las cosas sucedan con lentitud, no me gusta esforzar tanto que de un día para el otro ya la pareja este unida sin ninguna razón. Para mí siempre tiene que haber algún motivo o razón para saber '¿cómo van a enamorarse del otro?'… :3 gracias por comentar._

* * *

_**PD: Tengo ciertos proyectos que estoy preparando para este fandom, solo espero tenerlo preparado para fines de Octubre o principios de Noviembre-Diciembre. **_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, jejeje **_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	15. Una melodía nocturna

_**Aclaraciones: Como ya dije antes, esto se enfoca en ciertos encuentros casuales entre Iori e Leona. Posibles cambios de personalidad en ambos personajes, no mucho. Habrá ciertas insinuaciones**__**de**__**Kikuri Tanima, Natsuki Hiruma (Oc mío) y Quizás sobre Maki Kagura, eso todavía depende xD… También incluiré algunas estrofas de la canción de Iori Yagami de su CD Drama, «**__Letra cursiva» canción de Iori. __**Que aclaro que no es de mi propiedad solo lo estoy utilizando por el momento en este capitulo.**__ (__**~…~**__Flash Black__**)**_

* * *

**[C**_apitulo anterior: __XIV. Rivalidad amistosa_**]**

— _¡M-Me duele, l-la cabeza y m-mi corazón esta…esta…! —al poder pronunciar la respuesta, sus recuerdos que trataban de encajar como si fuera un rompe cabezas. Termino quedando inconsciente en sus brazos por el dolor que sufrió._

— _¡Leona, reacciona, Leona! —intento despertarla al mover un poco su rostro pero ella no se despertaba, luego verifico su pulso. Se alivio de que todavía tenia pulso, aunque no entendía ¿Por qué todo tan de repente? Clark se levanto del césped para llevar a su compañera al hotel y después, se encargaría de explicarles este pequeño problema de Leona al coronel y al comandante._

_Lo que no sabía el teniente Steel era que una mano invisible se había dibujado con la brisa del viento, nadie podía verlo, porque el era el viento, Goenitz era el hakkesshu del viento…_

* * *

_XV. Una melodía nocturna._

* * *

_~I~_

—_La paciente tendrá que hacer reposo de cinco días, tuvo una recaída._ _—_oía ella una voz algo grave y adulta. Con su poca visibilidad notó que se trataba de un medico, quizás sea el doctor que está para atender a los concursantes del torneo, no solo eso, sino que también hay ambulancias y un hospital a dos cuadras del hotel. —_ ¿Ella estuvo comiendo estos días?_ _—_interrogó preocupado.

Podría oír otras voces, supone que se tratan de sus compañeros de equipo. Clark y Ralf. Ellos están preocupados por el repentino estado de su compañera. Esto los dejo inquietos porque también tienen una misión que cumplir aun. Todavía no le informaron al comandante pero tenían que hacerlo para que sepa el estado de su ahijada.

—Ella se esta alimentando bien ¿Cuál es el problema, doctor? —hablaba desconcertado el coronel Jones. El teniente miro por debajo de sus gafas oscuras a su compañera.

—Leona, esta débil. Tuvo como un golpe de temperatura, además necesita el reposo y una buena alimentación, porque quizás no cumple el horario. —respondió en seco y serio. —No tiene que salir a ningún lado, es mejor que se quede haciendo reposo. —replico, como si se tratara de una orden.

—Lo entendemos, señor. Ella va cumplir con su reposo. —comento Clark. Vio que ella abrió los ojos pesadamente. —Muchas gracias, doctor… ¿Puede decirme como se llama?

—Hiruma Ikki—respondió en seco y frívolo para retirarse haciendo un saludo de cortesía.

—Gracias, Doctor Hiruma. —agradeció el coronel, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando el doctor cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, vio a otra persona que estaba caminando por los pasillos de los departamentos de cada peleador. Al parecer este sujeto buscaba su puerta. Un pelirrojo que llevaba consigo un equipaje de cuero que envolvía su guitarra, parece que venía de ensayar con su banda o eso creía. Ambos se miraron fríamente de pies a cabeza, el sujeto siguió su camino hasta toparse con su puerta que estaba al lado del doctor. Este no quería hablar pero lo tuvo que hacer, por lo menos para establecer alguna conversación de poder conocerlo un poco más, antes de irse.

—Mi hija me hablaba mucho de ti, Iori. —Habló inclinando su cabeza, —No creí que alguien distrajo mucho a mi hija. —el sujeto estaba inmóvil con las palabras que decía Hiruma.

—L-Lo se. Aun tengo su regalo que me obsequio ella. —comento, tratando de aclarar su garganta. El pelirrojo miraba su anillo de plata. —_Ella quería formar una familia conmigo, pero eso también la pondría en peligro._ _—_se hablaba en su mente, el padre de su difunta novia no sabe de la maldición que ha tenido por años el Clan Yagami. Ese señor lo conoce muy poco, ya que la primera y última vez que se encontró con Ikki fue en el entierro, Natsuki siempre quiso presentarle ante su familia pero Iori a veces no quería hacerlo, sentía que todo iba muy rápido: aunque debe admitir que ella fue la segunda o cuarta mujer que logro bajar su guardia.

— ¿Qué te regalo mi hija? —pregunto desconcertado, para mirarlo fijamente.

—Un anillo, ella siempre quería formar una familia conmigo. Solía repetirlo constantemente. —respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva. —_No pude lograr lo que ella quería._ _—_por dentro seguía frustrado.

—Lo siento Iori, sé que te he dicho cosas feas en el entierro y hasta te culpe de su muerte. —Inclinaba su cuerpo para disculparse por todo, —Se que no tuviste la culpa de nada, se que siempre tratabas de buscar la felicidad para mi hija…—replico manteniendo su postura pero su voz seguía quebrada, sus lágrimas no salían pero las palabras que decía le dolía por la pérdida de su difunta hija.

—No importa, señor. Lo que me importa, es que se haya disculpado conmigo. —insinuó con indiferencia, él trata de mantener su postura porque ya estuvo mal con la perdida de su pareja y aun la recuerda, al igual que su difunta amiga-conocida Kikuri. Yagami ya se estaba acostumbrando a recibir quejas de familiares de sus conocidos, esto es la segunda o tercera vez que le pasa. Ellos creen que él no tiene corazón pero el caso es todo lo contrario, también sufre en silencio. Las lagrimas y los gritos de dolor son en silencio, nadie sabe como es exactamente este joven. ¿Qué esconde detrás de su escudo de hielo? Él recuerda a aquellas personas porque sabe que fueron las únicas que pudieron llegar a su frio y duro corazón de hielo. Supieron aprovechar cuando bajo la guardia.

—Espero dialogar un poco más con usted, joven Yagami. —hablo con una sonrisa comprensiva. —Me disculpo por aparecer así y hablarle de repente. —le ofrece su mano para estrecharla.

—S-Supongo que vino a trabajar. —musito en seco. —_ ¿Quién esta enfermo? Que patética forma de descalificarse para quien este así o discapacitado. —_ríe por lo bajo al pensar en ese participante. Aunque mucho no le interesan sus rivales en el torneo, porque sabe que les puede ganar así de fácil, solo le agrada la idea para vencer a su eterno rival, Kyo Kusanagi.

—Nos vemos algún día, joven Yagami. —se despidieron estrechando las manos.

Una vez que vio como se retiraba el medico, este entro tranquilamente a su departamento compartido. De las ventanas entraba una suave brisa que hacia bailar a las cortinas blancas de su habitación, pronto pudo ver que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y que la noche vendría. Todavía no le informaron sobre su pelea para ir definiendo a los finalistas, por lo que recuerda, el equipo rival es el Ikari Warriors; pues claro, era el equipo que apenas van a mostrar a su nueva compañera. Esa chica de cabello azul. No le importaba mucho, porque sabe que será humillada delante de todos. Total, él no será su rival a menos que Mature y Vice fallen en su promesa.

Se acerco en su cama para acomodarse y dormir, por lo menos quería calmar sus pensamientos o más bien, callar a su ruidosa mente. Porque lo que acaba de pasar, fue raro y más al ver a su ex suegro ayudando a las personas que se lastiman en el torneo, bueno es su trabajo eso estaba claro. Pero todo esto de la disculpa lo dejo algo aturdido, porque la nombraba a _ella._ Porque trata de no pensar en su dolor, ya que por las noches suele cantar en el balcón para aliviar su alma, también para que esa alma que quizás este vagando en el limbo pudiera oírlo. Para que _ella _o _ellas, _sepan que las recuerda. Sus compañeras están desaparecidas así que el silencio triunfo sobre todo el ambiente de las paredes.

Yagami sentía que todo lo que toca, se desvanece, todo ser querido desaparece de su lado. _Ellas _era el ejemplo de su situación y la Ira maldice varias veces su maldición, lo único que quiere, lo que desea es romperla. Solo quiere dejar de ser el destructor.

—Mañana será otro día. —murmuro por lo bajo. Dejo que el cansancio y el sueño ganaran para que quede profundamente dormido.

**…**

El entorno en el departamento era silencioso, como si cada uno intercambiaba miradas con el otro. Pero ese silencio tenia que quebrarse con una conversación en equipo y más por el repentino llamado del comandante Heidern.

— ¿Para que te llamo el comandante? —pregunto Clark por curiosidad.

El coronel trataba de aclarar su garganta para hablar y ahora que Leona ya estaba despierta podría decirle lo que posiblemente van a hacer en el torneo. La joven tenia un trapo húmedo en su frente, con sus abiertos y pesados por la fiebre no dejaba de mirar a los mercenarios. Además había escuchado la conversación que tuvieron con el doctor.

—Aun no me confirmo del todo pero, el comandante quiere que abandonemos el torneo. —informaba Ralf con una mueca de disgusto. —Lo insinuó para que continuemos con nuestra misión porque aun nada sale a la luz. —estaba de brazos cruzados porque ya se estaba emocionando para subestimar el poder de Yagami, en realidad nunca le cayo bien ese sujeto.

— ¿Abandonar? —repitió el teniente.

El coronel afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Solo es una posibilidad. —hablo el mercenario manteniendo su mueca de disgusto. —Pero ordenes son órdenes.

—_E-Entonces abandonamos ¿no?_ —una voz débil hablo captando la atención de sus compañeros. Ambos se voltearon para mirarla.

—Es una lástima. —confeso Clark, vio que su compañero suspiraba frustrado. —Significa que, ¿hoy será nuestra última fiesta? —interrogo.

—Se podría decir que si, aunque todo depende de la decisión definitiva del comandante —respondió Jones, tragando saliva en seco. —Clark quédate a cuidar a Leona, yo a vigilar la fiesta.

— ¿Tú vas a vigilar la fiesta? —repitió el teniente, con la palma de su mano derecha se cubría la boca, sus hombros musculosos temblaban. Ralf frunció el ceño. El rubio de gafas oscuras exploto de la risa, sabe que es una situación seria pero que su compañero se quedara controlando la fiesta de los participantes le causaba gracia, ya que el coronel suele excederse con las bebidas alcohólicas y mucho menos no es una persona que se sepa controlar en esas adicciones. —Por favor, camarada. No me hagas reír con esa idiotez.

El coronel apretaba su mandíbula ante la mirada peligrosa de su compañero. Mientras que ellos discutían o más bien se subestimaba mutuamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Leona había sonreído pero fue porque le causaba gracia esa ridícula discusión. Ella se tocaba el trapo húmedo que tenía en la frente, sabe que le dolía la cabeza pero eso no quiere decir que tienen que detener todo y abandonar todo por su culpa.

—C-Coronel, T-Teniente. —los llamaba con su voz débil. Ambos se percataron al verla levantarse de su cama. —N-No detengan la misión por mi culpa.

Jones quedo boquiabierto por el esfuerzo que hacia el soldado para levantarse, vio que las piernas temblaban un poco. Igual negó con la cabeza al verla de esta manera, entiende su obligación pero no debería estar trabajando en este estado.

—No puedo, soldado. —se negó. —Conoces tu situación, no deberías cumplir órdenes así.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, guardaba su puño para contenerse. Es la misión de ellos tres cumplirla, aunque por dentro se sentía mal ya que, cree que esta atrasando a sus compañeros y que se siente una carga pesada para ellos. Incorpora su postura firme, mirando fijamente al coronel. Leona teme que sus palabras no son tomadas en cuenta para no participar por el momento en esta misión. Es frustrante.

—Entonces…—Trago saliva en seco, se aclaraba la garganta. — Sí, no puedo ir me quedare a vigilar esta zona con los binoculares. —sugirió para que por lo menos pudiera avanzar con la investigación.

Ambos mercenarios suspiraron, no podía convencerla de que haga reposo de alguna manera. Porque tampoco esa sugerencia no era mala idea, aunque no querían que ella siga con la investigación.

—El teniente y usted, coronel pueden irse a vigilar en la fiesta. —decía la muchacha manteniendo su postura firme, también su tono dominante y frívolo. —Me quedare a vigilar desde arriba. —seguía aclarando su propuesta.

—Está bien, Leona. No me opondré, mientras que te mantengas con tu reposo y no salgas, no importe la situación. — hablo Ralf, haciendo contacto visual con su compañera. Para quitar la incomodidad le guiño el ojo derecho y Leona retrocedió con cierto rubor de vergüenza que reflejaba en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a ir preparando para la fiesta. —interrumpió el rubio apoyando la palma de su mano izquierdo en el hombro derecho de su carnal. —Supongo que hoy será una larga noche.

—Cuídate, Leona.

La militar asentía con la cabeza. Vio como sus compañeros abandonaba la habitación para que ella se pudiera acomodar para descansar un poco.

_~II~_

**…**

Al caer la noche, la luna se posaba en pleno cielo estrellado. La brisa soplaba suavemente las ramas de los arboles y empujaba las pequeñas olas que se formaba en el mar de la playa más cercana, todo parecía agradable con la vista del cielo nocturno, causaba esa pequeña sensación calmada, relajante y solitaria, para algunos podría ser también romántica pero los solitarios prefieren sentir esta pequeña sensación ya que a veces los ayuda a meditar todo lo que vivieron durante el día o pensar lo que les hubiera gustado cambiar en sus vidas. Él decidió no ir nuevamente a la fiesta ya que su banda no tocaría esta noche, no está de humor para presentarse ante todos los concursantes del torneo, bueno, siempre esta de malhumor.

Su cabello rojizo se volvía opaco por la oscuridad que invadía en todo su departamento, él solo observaba la habitación a una cierta distancia del balcón. La espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared. Una pequeña flama purpura encendió de su pulgar para prender un cigarrillo. Respiró profundo y exhalaba al mismo tiempo para expulsar el humo que se acumulaba en su boca, en sus adentros se relajaba porque sentía que necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo. No estaba nervioso, no, sentía nostalgia en este preciso momento: ¿Por qué? Pues a veces la mente solía jugar con sus recuerdos, llegando a un momento de angustia sobre el pasado de uno mismo, es irritante y agobiante. Una nostalgia que le causaba extrañar a las personas queridas que "destruyo" sin querer que sucediera eso, nunca quiso "destruir" a sus seres queridos…Incluyendo a su padre, lastimosamente sus antepasados son los causantes de "matarlos" antes de ser ancianos. Porque todo lo que tocan se desase.

Existe una parte de su historia, donde su padre antes de su muerte: confiesa sobre la existencia de otra descendiente de su Clan, que fue parte de una infidelidad que se arrepentía profundamente de haberle hecho eso a su difunta esposa, después de tres años de la muerte de su madre y Iori ya tenía once años cuando se entero. Por más que tenga tantas cosas por hacer, aparte de enfrentarse a Kyo. El pelirrojo tenía otras responsabilidades y es la más importante. Se trata de una pelirroja de ojos azules, llamada Mitsuki Yagami que actualmente tiene quince años de edad, ella es su media hermana menor. Ambos compadecen de la misma perdida de sus madres, ya que todo es parte de la maldición del Clan Yagami y su madrastra, Saori, quiso tomar ese riesgo. Su padre no pudo criarla del todo, ni siquiera su madre pero Iori trata de cuidarla al lado de Nana, quien es la abuela de Mitsuki. Muchos no conocen esa parte secreta de su historia, la perdida de su novia y una media hermana a la que quiere cuidar por los riesgos del mundo, incluyendo de la maldición de su Clan y también del disturbio de la sangre.

Aunque no lo crean, Iori suele ser suave ante su hermana. Porque ella sea como su punto débil y otras personas que fueron parte de su vida, él se mantiene al margen de la situación aunque ya no este tan presente como solía hacerlo pero en cada noche habla con su hermana, pero ahora no era un buen momento para dialogar con ella.

¿Cuántas veces grito groserías por las noches? Muchas veces y esto se debe a perder personas importantes de su vida, ¿Crees que eso no duele? Pues si duele, y ahora tiene que cargar con ciertas responsabilidades de su destino. Derrotar a Kyo Kusanagi.

Entre otros casos también perdió a una amiga, que ayudaba a escribir canciones y tuvo que dejar este mundo por una enfermedad que terminó con su vida. Kikuri Tanima así se llamaba, una jovencita que no se preocupaba por lo que padecía y sabia cual era su destino pero ella solo pensaba en disfrutar el presente. Es una chica tan alegre y abierta al mundo de la música y también del talento. Su hermana mayor suele recordarle la ausencia que hizo en su pasado, por esto fue que, tampoco quiso estar ausente ni para su difunta novia y ni siquiera para su hermana, pero mientras más se encariñaba temía de que todo se destruyera o que terminara en tragedia ante sus ojos.

Repitió expulsando otro bocado de humo y luego suspiro pesadamente, procesar que todo es doloroso y que deja marca en el interior de uno. Nadie sabe esos detalles de su alma. De pronto, se le ocurrió romper el silencio para dedicar ciertas palabras a aquellas almas que seguro deben estar observándolo.

_«Yo no quiero proteger o creen en nada._

_Todo lo que toco sólo se desmorona._

_Por ahora, el odio arde._

_La solitaria luna que plenamente sube._

_Esta oscilando en la oscuridad._

_Si, estoy muy bien por mí mismo._

_La flama es un fragmento de la noche de luna…»_** (1)**

Tomaba una pausa y tarareaba para hacer el ritmo de aquella hermosa letra. No le pertenecía pero a veces solía cantarle algunas estrofas a su novia, Natsuki o sino cantaba delante de la tumba de su madre, por lo menos esta siguiendo algo que a ella le gustaría ver o escuchar la melodía de su único hijo. Una agradable melodía de una solitaria luna.

Del otro lado del departamento continuo, se hallaba una joven militar que no podía conciliar el sueño profundo. Las paredes parecían frágiles con la suave melodía que escuchaba. Una letra que le llegaba al corazón de cierta forma. Leona no dejaba de observar la radio que estaba en la mesita de enfrente, se incorporaba de su cama para apagar el objeto y así poder cerrar los ojos, sus mejillas estaba coloradas y mantenía el trapo húmedo sobre su frente. Intentando apagar la radio, se dio cuenta que la melodía no provenía de ahí. Esa voz masculina le captaba su atención, cree conocerla.

La joven había cambiado su vestimenta militar por una piyama simple, una remera negra sin mangas y un shot gris e corto que estaba por arriba de las rodillas, mostrando esas suaves, blancas y largas piernas. Abrió con cuidado la ventana de vidrio para poder salir hacia el balcón, su cuarto también estaba oscuro. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos ante la presencia de _esa _persona y ya suponía reconocer la voz masculina que la atraía. Sobre todo la letra. Quizás ese sujeto no se dio cuenta pero Leona lo miraba de pies a cabeza, al parecer no tenia camisa ni remera, solo sus pantalones rojos y sus zapatos negros. Y de la cintura para arriba mostraba su torso desnudo y bien trabajado. Ella estaba atónita, se mantenía firme ante la presencia de este hombre porque lo estaba escuchando cantar.

_«La violencia que me empuja._

_Es sanada por tu sonrisa._

_Es vergonzoso así que no puedo decirlo pero._

_Yo quiero seguir protegiéndote.»_

Por un segundo sintió que alguien más lo observaba, apenas miro de reojo al vigilante. Se giró bruscamente para terminar haciendo contacto visual con la militar. Este frunció el ceño al notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos hablo, mantenían esa mirada fija, neutral y algo intimidante pero el desvió su vista hacia el físico femenino de la reciente integrante del Ikari Warriors Team. Si, Yagami la había reconocido ya anteriormente. La vestimenta para dormir era algo… ¿Atrayente? Ambos se veían de pies a cabeza en pleno silencio.

Ella dio media vuelta para retirarse, sin decirle nada sobre la canción o sobre el paradero de sus compañeras. Quizás no era un buen momento para investigar através del dialogo, pues el dolor de cabeza jugaba en contra.

—Se ve que el gato te comió la lengua. —musito para romper el silencio. La miraba con una risita arrogante.

Leona se detuvo en seco, aprieta su mandíbula al igual que su puño. Se voltea ligeramente para fulminarlo con la mirada por el comentario que dijo. Su vecino de departamento mantenía esa risita arrogante y se colocaba su cigarrillo en la boca para seguir fumando. Iori dejo de hacer contacto visual con ella para desviar su vista hacia el pequeño escenario que se presentaba en la fiesta del torneo: las cámaras enfocaban a diferentes personajes que están todavía participando y otros que ya dejaron de serlo. La militar también presto atención al mismo asunto, aunque a veces observaba de reojo a su vecino; notaba esos detalles de disgusto, como gruñidos y esa mirada rencorosa. Sin embargo esos detalles sobresalían cuando la pantalla mostro una captura de Kyo Kusanagi que saludaba con su pulgar y luego, se pasaba a Athena Asamiya que reía con otras chicas que ya conocía, Mai Shinarui es uno de los muchos ejemplos y también con King.

—_Tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos con ese bastardo._ _—_se dijo en su mente, se giraba sobre sus talones bruscamente para enfrentarse de una vez por todas contra su eterno rival, Kyo Kusanagi.

La joven quedo desconcertada, le pareció sospechoso esa repentina reacción del pelirrojo… ¿Acaso algo está tramando? Cuando lo perdió de vista al entrarse en su habitación, ella se apresuro para cambiarse de vestimenta y para espiar las acciones de este sujeto. No le agradaba esa mirada llena de Ira.

—_Algo no está bien._ _—_se hablo por sus adentros. Sus piernas se tambaleaban, su cuerpo parecía una carga y el dolor de cabeza le causaba puntadas, la muchacha hizo un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse de pie y así colocarse sus botas verdes oscuras. Apoyaba la palma de sus manos para que durante su caminata se arrastrara en las paredes.

**…**

La idol Pop, Athena Asamiya se encontraba sobre el escenario ya cantando algunas de sus canciones. La música retumbaba muy fuerte por cada zona, aparte de la fiesta y captaba la atención del público que vive en cada departamento de la ciudad de Tokyo. Las personas sacaban sus celulares para grabar la fiesta del torneo y los reporteros observaban todo desde el cielo y después por tierra. Obviamente, es una chica admirada y querida por todos pero entre otras situaciones pocos saben que sus canciones tienen un mensaje sobre un amor platónico. Ella al cantar tenia su mirada fija en una sola persona y luego, su vista se dirigía a los peleadores. ¿A quien estuvo observando?

_Ese _chico se encontraba distraído bebiendo un poco de cerveza con sus compañeros de equipo, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la idol pop pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo, por lo menos quería hacer contacto visual con él. —_ ¡Kyo, Kyo. Mírame ahora!_ _—_Su mente quería hablarle telepáticamente, aunque ese pequeño deseo que pedía la idol se cumplió y su sonrisa se ampliaba más, esa tierna sonrisa encantadora para que Kyo Kusanagi lo notara.

— _¡Kya! Kyo me esta mirando._ _—_su incrédula fangirl interior exclama a los cuatro vientos. Muy pocos sabían que Asamiya se había enamorado de Kusanagi a primera vista.

Kensou la contemplaba con admiración, con un profundo amor a la idol. Sin embargo, sabia cuando ella se quedaba observando a una sola persona ya que no es muy buena disimulando. Entre la multitud vio como Kyo se alejaba con pasos apresurados de su grupo y eso le pareció extraño. _¿Qué habrá pasado?_

**…**

Ella estaba corriendo y buscaba con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo a quien perdió de vista por las calles. Si, algunos de sus dos compañeros supieran que no esta en su habitación, podría ser que la reprochen por desobedecer. Esta investigación es importante para reportarlo con el comandante. Su estado de salud le jugaba en contra: cubría su tos con las palmas de sus manos y cada vez su cuerpo se debilitaba, también parecía que se desmayaba y las mejillas mantenían un pequeño rubor. Leona todavía tenía fiebre y el reposo la iba a ayudar pero quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para espiar a Yagami.

Mientras que caminaba, de apoco estaba llegando a una playa que era la más cercana al edificio donde se hospeda con su equipo. Por unos segundos vio a Iori Yagami bajar las escaleras rocosas y de cemento para pisar la arena de dicho lugar.

— _¿Con quien se va encontrar?_ _—_se cuestionaba moviéndose sigilosamente hasta acercarse un poco más de su objetivo. —_ ¡Hey, Tu!_ _—_oía una voz masculina pero al voltear hacia atrás, no vio a nadie. Ignorando esa vocecita continúo con su espionaje.

— _¡Hey, Tu…Chica de cabello azul!_ _—_repitió el castaño ya agitado, se encubo un poco para recuperar el oxigeno que perdió con perseguir a la militar. Él se comprometió en ayudar a su prima especial y tenia que cumplirlo. Leona Heidern era la hermana gemela de Keiko Kusanagi…O quizás podrían ser primas cercanas, debía hablar con esa joven…Aunque tenga que enfrentarse a Iori Yagami. —_ ¿Está siguiendo a Yagami? Y ¿Él a quien sigue?—_se hablo en su mente. Pestañó dos veces porque todavía estaba desconcertado.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1): canción: Yuuhi to Tsuki/ Sol de Atardecer y Luna.**

* * *

**N/A:** _**Como ya sabrán la relación entre Iori e Leona en este fanfic surgirá como lenta, ¿Por qué? Bueno, de apoco se tienen que ir conociendo para ganarse la confianza del otro, ejem…creo que ese es otros de los motivos de que me gusta esta pareja xD… Supongo que este fanfic pienso extenderlo un poco más… :D **_

_**Por cierto, **__-¡I'm here, Bitches!-__** repite la misma entrada como The Joker pero sigue lanzando papelitos y sigue festejando. **__–Bueno, ¡estoy tan feliz porque lentamente estoy llegando a mis merecidas vacaciones!-__**sigue tirando papelitos para arriba**__.__** –**__Me disculpo si tarde en actualizar, pero como ya sabrán en mi universidad ya estamos en etapa de exámenes/parciales y si, duele.-__**toma una pausa y se aclara la garganta. –**__Vuelvo a aclarar que no estoy desaparecida, ahora tengo como una lluvia de ideas-__**hago una risita juguetona. **__–Aparte ando participando en un concurso, por así decirlo, de ilustraciones y de fanfics-__**retoma su compostura firme.**_

_Kryzay: Se podría decir que falta poco. *se queda revisando la lista de los títulos* Hmm digamos que si, falta poco. (no voy a dar detalles de cuantos capítulos faltan porque se pierde el suspenso (¿?))_

_Alessannd Leto: Pregunta, te pusiste "Leto" por alguien en especial…Lo pregunto por curiosidad porque me suena al cantante Jared Leto xD jajjaja (lo admiro mucho) __ creo que ya el resto lo hablamos por mensaje privado. _

_Chiche: ¡Hey! Hola xD te mande un mensaje jajajaj (siempre contesto los mensajes privados) En serio me agrada saber que te guste sobre las relaciones lentas, si tendré cuidado con los detalles jajaj…Y a veces trato de mantener las personalidades (tampoco quiero suavizar, cofcof… a veces mis historias son happy ending…cofcof) Como le dije a Kryzay falta poco, y si es hermanito también. Sobre Kyo e Athena ¿Quién sabe? Lo de Vice e Iori… ¿Quién sabe? xD jajaja puede que tengan ciertas insinuaciones jajaj…xD_

_Fabiola. H.J: Entiendo n.n, y no hay problema jejeje __ ¡Saludos y cuídate! Y un abrazo psicológico jajaja._

_Javi: TTwTT muchísimas gracias por seguirme y no solo digo por este proyecto, sino también el de JxH y en otros que escribí hace un tiempo… :') me alegra tener tantos seguidores (en serio, y lo digo en general… Es como "Waoo" \º3º/) _

_Guest: Gracias por comentar y seguir mis fanfics __. Saga, Nadia, Iorien, Kya Kusanagi, :3 en serio muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia __ y en apoyarlo con sus comentarios al igual que el resto n.n._

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

* * *

_**PD: **__**Sobre la media hermana de Iori, la idea fue mía y eso que me inspire de Ioriko xD jajaja y de otro personaje más. Aclaro eso, después le daré un poco más de desarrollo a hermana menor. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a Kryzay, Alx7necsky, Kath – 2H.D, Yasakani, Javii Shirayuki Nightmare, VikaDan, Saga, Nadia, Kya Kusanagi, Iorien y Lady… :3 muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense! **_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	16. Conociendo al enemigo

**[C**_apitulo anterior: __XV. Una melodía nocturna._**]**

— _¿Con quien se va encontrar? —cuestiona al moverse sigilosamente estando un poco más cerca de su objetivo. — ¡Hey, Tu! —oía una voz masculina pero al voltear hacia atrás, no vio a nadie. Ignorando esa vocecita continúo con su espionaje._

— _¡Hey, Tu…Chica de cabello azul! —repitió el castaño ya agitado, se encorvó un poco para recuperar el oxigeno que perdió con perseguir a la militar. Él se comprometió en ayudar a su prima especial y tenia que cumplirlo. Leona Heidern era la hermana gemela de Keiko Kusanagi o quizás podría ser primas cercanas, tenía hablar con esa joven. Aunque tenga que enfrentarse a Iori Yagami. — ¿Está siguiendo a Yagami? Y ¿Él a quién sigue?—se hablo en su mente. Pestañó dos veces porque todavía estaba desconcertado._

* * *

_XVI. Conociendo al enemigo._

* * *

_~I~_

A lo lejos pudo ver una silueta y lo más extraño fue que no trató de su rival, sino de una joven de largo cabello negro que usa un kimono blanco con líneas rojas. Ella permaneció en la orilla del mar y en un instante mira al pelirrojo que se mantiene parado en una colina de arena con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos rojizos. No era su rival pero aquella mujer tenía una apariencia similar a una conocida suya.

— _¿Maki?_ _—_pregunta con cierto asombro ante esa apariencia familiar que ya conocía en su pasado. Iori se acercó despacio hacia ella para saber si, no se trataba de una visión.

Aquella mujer mostró su pequeña sonrisa ante Yagami y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. Él se quedó inmóvil ante el movimiento inoportuno. Pestañó dos veces para volver en si, ella ya no estaba. —_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ _—_cuestionó a su mente.

Hace un par de años atrás que no ve a Maki Kagura pues no tenían muchos encuentros ya que ella tenía otras responsabilidades, según lo que recuerda pero no explicaba exactamente su ocupación aparte de ser su segunda representante: a veces esa chica le hacia pregunta sobre sus padres. En realidad, Iori Yagami no supo mucho sobre ella porque solía ser una mujer misteriosa y lo único que sabe es sobre una hermana muy querida. Lo raro fue cuando le dejo a cargo que cuide de su hermana pero los detalles nunca fueron dados.

—Maki…Tiene que ser ella—murmuro por lo bajo.

Se giro sobre sus talones para regresar nuevamente a su departamento pero un brillo tenue de color purpura resaltaba sobre su camisa blanca, se apresuro en revisar su collar de luna creciente: que estaba creado por una piedra radiestesia **(1). **Nunca entendió porque esa piedra solía brillar, ni siquiera su padre y su madre se lo explicaron pero lo que si sabe es que se trata de un obsequio de un amigo de Ume Yagami.

_**~…~**_

El festival aun no estaba por terminar y los fuegos artificiales resplandecían sobre el cielo estrellado. Después de que Ume Yagami tardo un poco en encontrar a su hijo pero por lo menos no había sido la única que estaba dentro del bosque y esto tenia que ver con Gaidel, un padre protector y supone amoroso por como buscaba a su pequeña hija…_"¿Liny, Liri o era Leona?" _pensaba en su algún momento ella recordaría el nombre de esa niña porque formo parte de los recuerdos de su hijo.

Ellos se encontraron con Isao **(2)** Yagami quien esta con sus brazos cruzados y siendo impaciente con algo que sostiene en su mano derecha. Iori ve que se trata de un papel rojo envuelto pero lo curioso fue cuando él observa a su madre de reojo, es como si sintió la tensión y lo incomodo que existe entre sus padres.

—Mamá, ¿has visto a la niña de ojos azules? ¿Mamá? —quería captar su atención pero ella temblaba con ver a Isao con esa expresión seria e intimidante.

— _¿Quién es Hinata?_ _—_una voz seca retumbo como eco la conciencia de Ume.

— ¿Hinata? —repitió confundida.

—Una mujer de cabello castaño y con un curioso símbolo en su espalda, te trajo un regalo por lo que hiciste—comentó manteniendo un semblante frívolo y cortante.

— ¿Por lo que hice? —inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para ver a su hijo y vio como le arrebataba el obsequio al padre.

—Mamá te regalaron un collar de luna creciente—comentó el pequeño con cierta emoción y Ume se encarga de leer la nota que tenía adentro.

_-Ume es un pequeño detalle que quería obsequiártelo hace mucho tiempo, es un emblema de mi Clan. Quizás te hayas olvidado de mí y lo entiendo por tu familia, y yo por la mía pero ambos pertenecemos al Clan Taisei, lo tuyo no es de sangre sino por una alianza que formamos antes…Créeme este collar te podrá servir a futuro. _

_Por cierto, soy Gaidel._

_PD: Le dije a mi esposa, Hinata que te traiga este objeto antes de irte. Solo no quiero tener problemas con el descendiente de los ex Yasakani.-_

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y se coloca el collar de la luna creciente en su cuello para ver como resplandecía toda su energía positiva ante los ojos de su pequeño hijo.

—Isao solo es un regalo de una amiga, que ayude a encontrar a su hija—respondió manteniendo su cálida sonrisa.

—Es mejor irnos he visto muchos Kusanagi por hoy—decía su marido con una voz cortante y frívola, por dentro contenía su rabia hacia ese Clan.

La familia Yagami avanzaba rápido entre toda la multitud, el único hijo y heredero se había quedado atrás de sus padres. Iori Yagami volteó hacia atrás para ver a su amiga de cabello azul irse con su familia y por otro lado cuando tomo su rumbo para continuar con la caminata pero apenas avanzaba. Su cuerpo chocó contra otra persona, él se distanció a unos pocos centímetros de la otra aunque para su asombro se trataba de una niña con el cabello negro e liso y ojos cafés claros. Tenía un kimono entre blanco y rojo, parecía una pequeña sacerdotisa. Para su sorpresa fue agredido en el momento por un pequeño accidente y él no le iba a decir nada porque no soporta los conflictos.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota! —exclamó Maki con su helado todo derramado sobre su kimono blanco.

— ¡Maki no seas descortés! —le reprochaba su hermana Chizuru para callarla de golpe y le ofrecía su helado de chocolate para que no discuta.

El niño se le quedo mirando por unos minutos hasta se formó una mueca de disgusto en sus labios y luego se fue corriendo tras eso evitaba a las personas que se interponían en su camino. Su madre lo estaba llamando desde la entrada al festival. El señor Yagami no sospechaba de que su esposa había volteado hacia atrás para ver a Gaidel que se apartaba al lado de toda su familia; viendo como mantenía esa agradable sonrisa, a veces ciertas responsabilidades le hacían olvidar a sus amigos y mucho no recordaba a Hinata pero quizás si al señor Taisei. _¿Qué cosas habían compartido estos dos?_

Luego de aquella noche, el pequeño recibió de parte de su madre el collar de la luna creciente de ahora en adelante ya estaría formando parte de su vida…

_…_

Unos meses antes que se realizara el torneo del '95. Iori con tan solo quince años de edad había vuelto a encontrarse con esa niña que conoció por un tropiezo, no creyó reconocerla en el bar donde suele a realizar micro conciertos de jazz. Ella si lo conocía por medio de la historia de sus antepasados, aunque él no quería saber nada de esos detalles porque sabe la historia y no era necesario decir quien era su objetivo. Pero su madre nunca quiso que siguiera ese destino.

Esa joven de corto cabello negro y que el peinado se decoraba con una cinta blanca. No era alta pero quizá se veía así por sus zapatos de tacones altos, su físico llama la atención de algunas personas pero puede que sea por su vestimenta elegante como de una empresaria. Esto termina captando su atención por la poca iluminación que había dentro del bar ya que, las luces se movían para dar un agradable ambiente en dicho lugar. La barra donde se encontraba el cantinero abarcaba menos de la mitad del amplio establecimiento, lo demás ocupaba parte del sector de las mesas y sillas para los consumidores, el resto de la otra mitad era el pequeño escenario donde Iori Yagami se disponía a tocar con su banda: que eran tres mujeres. La primera es la baterista, la segunda es la guitarrista y voz de la suave melodía, y por ultimo se podría ver a un pelirrojo tocando su guitarra. La tercer mujer estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con sus ojos atentos a su hermana mayor, Konoe Tamina, quien era la voz y guitarrista de la banda. También hacia el segundo guitarrista.

Maki solo lo observaba y la música que oía en ese momento le gustaba. Sin embargo, le parecía raro ya que por los relatos que les contaba sus padres, el Clan Yagami tenía su objetivo de asesinar a todo el Clan Kusanagi. Este sujeto cambió parte de su destino por lo que veía con sus propios ojos. Ella le interesaba saber de él.

Cuando la música finalizó, el público aplaudía para felicitar a la banda ya que les esperaba un gran futuro por delante con su ritmo de Jazz. Por otro lado, Kikuri felicitaba a las chicas y al pelirrojo que le daba la espalda.

Konoe Tamina estaba molesta por ese comportamiento inapropiado de su compañero, pero su hermana menor no le preocupaba esos defectos.

Iori Yagami bajó del escenario para beber una botella de cerveza y retirarse lo más pronto posible del bar, tenía cosas pendientes por hacer, en especial, visitar a su difunta madre. Él nunca habló sobre el tema pero últimamente fue recibiendo una llamada de un desconocido sujeto llamado, Geese Howard, que le sugería integrarse a un equipo para participar en un torneo de peleas, exactamente no le explico sus motivos pero le ofrecía dinero y también que sus compañeros no estorbarían en su enfrentamiento contra Kyo Kusanagi. Aunque todo esto parecía una broma pesada. Más haya de todo esto le interesa el torneo porque quiere enfrentarse a ese Kusanagi.

—Hola ¿Te importaría si me siento al lado tuyo? —preguntó la joven siendo cortes.

—No busco acción—contradecía este de mala gana —.Si ese traje se trata de alguna estrategia para atraer hombres—ni siquiera la miro pero su voz era frívola y cortante ante la presencia de cualquier dama.

—No, nunca busco acción —dijo con cierta seriedad para evadir las otras palabras que había dicho él—.Solo quiero hablar con el ex Clan Yasakani, si te importa.

Kagura sonríe ampliamente con haber captado la mirada fija del pelirrojo. Ni siquiera le daba escalofríos. Ella solo quería dialogar un poco con él, respecto al destino que se aproximaba.

— ¿Qué buscas exactamente? —interrogó este al darle un trago a su cerveza para luego mirarla a los ojos.

—Solo quiero hablar con el verdadero niño que ensució mi kimono hace un tiempo atrás —ella se reía por la cara desconcertante de Yagami —.Solo era una broma, quiero conocer al descendiente del ex Yasakani.

— ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

—De que si te unirás a los Guardianes de Los Tres Tesoros Sagrados…

—Olvídalo, no pienso involucrarme en eso —negó con desviar su mirada.

—U-Uff solo quería proponerte algo así. Si cambias de opinión llámame —Maki le entregaba su tarjeta de presentación y cuando el leyó atentamente termino viendo que esa mujer era una representante.

— ¿Iori viste a Maki? —le preguntaba la baterista con su ceño fruncido.

Este solo le entrega la tarjeta y al poco después las hermanas Tamina pronto se acercaron a la silueta que casi pierden de vista, porque ambas mujeres fueron recomendadas por esta representante.

—Eres un idiota, Iori Yagami—dijo Konoe con cierta voz malhumorada.

—Les di suerte, es todo—decía Iori para retirarse.

— _¡Idiota!_

Nuevamente, Maki Kagura se había presentado ante todos sus clientes. Por escuchar el ritmo de su música la convenció de establecer un contrato con la empresa de su padre, un negocio que podría ser rico y famoso. La banda ya había tenido un representante pero no le agradaba las propuestas que le había ofrecido a ellos y ahora, actualmente Konoe tomo ese papel por el momento.

Mientras que la representante dialogaba con las chicas y en su momento le guiñaba su ojo derecho al pelirrojo, quien rápidamente desvía la mirada con cierta expresión de seriedad. No le agrada esa mujer.

Por otro lado, la menor de las hermanas Tamina se percató de esa reacción del pelirrojo y aparte ella misma estaba molesta por ver ese gesto hacia su chico…

_… _

_~II~_

Cuando el tiempo fue pasado más se conocían Iori e Maki, la relación de ambos se fue tornando más amistosa que un tema amoroso. Ella era tres o cuatro años mayor que él, desde que se conocieron fue tratado como un hermano menor para la joven representante. La empresa donde trabaja sus padres estaba empezando a buscar bandas con buen ritmo para comercializar su música y hacer giras por todo el mundo.

Kikuri estaba perdiendo a su amado pelirrojo y sabe que si no se confesaba ahora mismo, el mañana seria demasiado tarde. Debería apurarse porque en algún momento su enfermedad podría empeorar. Ella tenía que apurarse con su canción para que él lo entienda.

El espacio donde la banda tocaba en su nuevo "hogar" era un estudio de grabación. Mitad del espacio había instrumentos, micrófonos y la otra parte se podía encontrar los materiales del estudio. Todo bien organizado y listo para empezar con la grabación del primer CD.

—Bueno, ya pueden empezar a componer—habló Maki con voz serena. La joven miró hace un segundo al pelirrojo que estaba apoyado en el borde de un sillón negro con sus brazos cruzados—Iori, quiero hablar contigo por un momento.

Yagami se levanta para salir del estudio al lado de Kagura, ni siquiera sospechaba nada respecto a la expresión de su rostro. Sin embargo, al entrar en su oficina ahí fue donde percibió ese aire inquietante y alarmante. Algo no estaba bien en ella, se la veía preocupada y asustada.

Él no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta.

—Maki ¿Pasa algo?

—N-No, no me siento bien—respondió con una voz ronca, ella no quería mostrar su verdadero miedo—Últimamente he tenido visiones de mi vida.

— ¿Visiones? —Repitió percatado— ¿Qué clase de visiones?

Hace unos pocos días la joven estuvo presenciando visiones respecto a un sujeto: de cabellos rubios con mechones negros, con una apariencia madura para una edad que podría aparentar cerca de los treinta y cinco años o treinta y nueve. Ojos azules oscuros y su vestimenta lo hacia describir como un sacerdote o un monje. Se decía apodar como el _Salvaje Viento o Rey Celestial, _pero luego supo el nombre real, Leopold Goenitz…Respecto a esas visiones, pudo ver que una ráfaga de viento será la causa de su destino final que era la muerte y esto le esperaba por ser descendiente del Clan Yata que son los protectores del sello de Orochi.

Maki tenía miedo por no confesarle del todo a su hermana gemela menor, Chizuru. Teme que ese desconocido ataque a su querida hermana.

—Solo es de un sujeto que se hace llamar Goenitz, no se quien es pero en mi visión controlaba el viento —explicó con la mirada perdida en las fotos familiares.

—Maki, capaz era un sueño.

—No lo se pero sea lo que sea, quiero que cuides a mi hermana gemela—pidió en un tono suplicante—.Cuídala por favor.

Iori frunció el ceño prácticamente anonadado, no sabia como responder a ese detalle pero se trata de un tema importante para su representante. Un tema que debe hacerse responsable por el posible peligro que temía su amiga.

—De acuerdo, Maki. Cuidaré a tu hermana—afirmó con seriedad— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Chizuru Kagura.

_…_

Después de cinco meses antes que comience el torneo, su representante había fallecido por "causa naturales" según calificaba la policía pero Yagami no creía en esos temas porque sabe lo que en realidad pudo haber pasado. Él no vio a Chizuru durante el velorio pero si a la familia del Clan Kusanagi y la rabia nuevamente se desató en todo su ser. Por dentro le gustaría matar en ese momento a toda esa familia pero no lo haría en ese preciso momento por respeto a Maki.

Konoe y Kikuri Tamina quedaron mal con la muerte de su representante y amiga, lo peor es también que la enfermedad de la menor ya estaba entrando a ciertas instancias de gravedad. También otro tema que las alarmó fue un nuevo contrato para Iori Yagami con otra banda y con eso se sigue debatiendo. Por otro lado sobre la canción pronto seria escuchada para su único público, Iori.

Él tenia varios objetivos que debería cumplir y esto se abrió paso a su siguiente destino…

_**~…~ **_

_~III~_

Leona avanzó hacia la orilla del mar para sentarse en la arena. Su mente era un bloqueo para quedarse en sus pensamientos, el dolor de cabeza parece hacer un apretón o como un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Sabe que perdió de vista al pelirrojo y debería seguir pero su cuerpo reaccionaba poco, no tenía mucha fuerza. Entonces se fue tranquilizando con ver las pequeñas olas que llegaban a hasta sus botas, por curiosidad agarro una pequeño caracol de mar vacío para distraerse.

De pronto Kyo logró llegar hasta la muchacha de cabello azul, prácticamente era como ver a Keiko ahí sentada en la arena; el collar que guardaba en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar en color azul, él ni siquiera lo ve porque se quedo ahí parado mirando a Leona.

— _¿Quién eres?_ _—_preguntó manteniendo su vista al mar.

—M-Me llamo Kusanagi Kyo y quiero hablar contigo por un f-familiar—respondió el castaño un poco nervioso porque apenas la conoce de vista.

Ella se giro ligeramente hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos y dudaba. Una parte de ella desconfía en ese chico pero le da curiosidad por saber algún familiar capta su atención. El muchacho se sienta a su lado para dialogar con la militar, al hacerlo la ve muy colorada y con una respiración algo entrecortada.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—S-Si solo es que tengo fiebre y evite el reposo—respondió con voz ronca—, si mis compañeros se enteran pueden suspenderme.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste reposo? —interrogó preocupado.

—Quiero detener a ese sujeto de cabello rojo—contestó, tratando de hacer memoria del apellido por lo menos del desconocido.

— ¿Yagami? —repitió desconcertado por la única descripción que recuerda esa joven ¿Acaso planea algo para este torneo? — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Leona afirma con la cabeza porque su objetivo era evitar que algo se descontrole y hasta ahora no lo vio por ningún lado.

—Me llamo Leona Heidern, a su servicio—contesta al hacer su saludo militar.

—Mucho gusto, Leona, supongo que eres la hija del comandante Heidern—sonrió de lado con mirarla a los ojos y ve que su acompañante afirma con la cabeza—.Sabes me recuerdas a una prima del corazón y eres igual a ella.

"_¿Igual a ella?" _Repitió esa palabra en su cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño, no sabia por donde preguntar exactamente para entender esas palabras y aparte seria el tercero o cuarta persona desconocida que está estableciendo un dialogo aunque supone que el comandante ya lo conoce.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir exactamente? —Interrogó con su mirada fija en el caracol de mar que estaba vacío y lo sostenía en sus manos — ¿Igual a mi?

—Si más físicamente, creo que en personalidad ella es un poco más carismática—contestó al inclinar su mirada hacia la arena—Su nombre es Keiko Kusanagi y ella te vio en la televisión.

— ¿Keiko?

—Ella me comento que fue adoptada por sus tíos—aclaró Kyo manteniendo un semblante cortante en sus palabras.

Mientras que Kusanagi le hablaba, su acompañante quedo en estado alerta por lo que presenciaba en ese instante. Un destello purpura que salió del lado menos iluminado de la playa, se aproximaba hacia ellos y ahí fue donde la militar reaccionó para empujar bruscamente al joven hacia el lado derecho. El ataque se apagó en el agua.

— ¡Cuidado! —exclamó Leona quedando en una posición incomoda; ella estaba sobre él, las mejillas coloradas se mantenían en ambas personas. Aunque después desviaron su atención al asunto incomodo, ahora tenían que descubrir al sujeto que los ataco— ¿Qué fue eso?

Unas carcajadas se escucharon del otro lado de la playa, la arena se levantaba un poco con cada pisada apresurada. Una silueta se acercaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Yagami!

Por la iluminación descubrieron al agresor.

— _¡Shine!_ _—_exclamó emanando nuevamente sus flamas purpuras para preparar un movimiento brusco y violento.

Kyo agarró a Leona por la muñeca para evitar que sea afectada por ese movimiento. Iori Yagami gruñó molesto por no ser lo suficientemente rápido para atacarlo. Pero esta vez no se iba a equivocar de nuevo y sabe que primero debe eliminar al estorbo que esta en su camino. El pelirrojo empieza a atacar a sus oponentes con dos ráfagas de fuego para levantarlos del suelo pero aquellos dos logran esquivarlo aunque separándolos por ambos lados ya pisando el mar, luego él se acerca corriendo con su intención de mandar a volar a Kyo con un pilar de fuego; ambos collares de radiestesia comenzaron a brillar muy intensamente y para sorpresa de la militar que genera el movimiento _Moon Slansher,_ crea un aura cortante con forma de luna llena pero la cortada se creó con el agua y termina afectando físicamente a Iori para hacerlo retroceder.

"_¡¿Qué fue eso?!"_Se cuestionaba ella misma quedando perpleja por su movimiento.

— ¡Es mejor que huyas antes de que te mate! —gritó para intimidarla.

— ¡N-No vas hacer daño a nadie, Y-Yagami! —su cuerpo tambaleaba cuando contestaba gritando—Kusanagi, quédate atrás mío.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Deja que se acerque… ¡Ven atácame con todo lo que tengas!

— ¡Leona no lo provoques, es peligroso! —contradijo él sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Otra carcajada escucharon y quedaron alarmados con la a proximidad del pelirrojo hacia la militar; el sujeto con sus flamas purpuras y ella tratando de que su experimento de volver a intentar atacar con el agua vuelva a repetirse… Leona cerró sus ojos para oír los pasos de su oponente.

— ¡Voy a disfrutar matarte por intervenir en mi camino!

"_Tres…Dos…Uno, ¡Ahora!" _Se gritaba mentalmente para reaccionar y utilizar hidrokinesis con ayuda del aura cortante.

Cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron y los collares no dejaban de brillar, en ese instante tanto Iori, Leona y Kyo vieron un _flash black _como si se tratara de un reflejopasar delante de sus ojos. Aquellos dos rivales vieron a una niña llorando con su ropa toda manchada de sangre y los oponentes del agresor lograron ver a un niño golpeado, herido y con su vestimenta toda rota. Después se trataba del entrenamiento esforzado del Kusanagi con su padre. Sin embargo, los tres vieron un fragmento de otro recuerdo más de aquel festival donde Iori, Leona, Kyo y Keiko se habían conocido. La magnitud de aura como energía acumulada en los collares de piedra radiestesia despertaron los ojos de los tres personajes que estuvieron peleando.

Sus cuerpos cayeron en la arena con sus ojos bien abiertos y casi sin aliento por los recuerdos que vieron cada uno. Ninguno de los tres no entendían nada, absolutamente nada.

Yagami se incorporó lentamente para acercarse hacia su rival pero la militar con su cuerpo debilitado se apresuró en frenarlo cara a cara pero su cabeza ardía en fiebre, su rostro estaba caliente con las mejillas coloradas y con la vista borrosa.

—N-No te acerque…—musitó con voz entre cortada y agitada.

De pronto él intenta otra vez emanar sus flamas purpuras y cuando llega el momento de atacarlos, el cuerpo de Leona Heidern se derrumba sobre su pecho. Iori Yagami apagó el fuego y trató de sostener a la muchacha.

— ¡Leona! —Reacciona Kusanagi al incorporarse de la arena para verificar la salud de su compañera— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —se altera.

Esta vez ambos rivales tuvieron que bajar la guardia por una chica inconsciente. Kyo Kusanagi apoyaba la palma de su mano derecha en la frente de la joven, retrocedió unos centímetros ya que ardía en fiebre y necesitaba hacer reposo urgentemente, también deben llamar al doctor que esta a cargo del bienestar de los participantes.

—_Tsk,_ No le hice nada a tu amiga, solo se desmayó delante de mí—respondió con voz frívola y cortante—Ahora continuemos…

— ¿Continuar Yagami? Leona me protegió porque no quería ver un escandalo y ahora quieres continuar igual en su estado—comenta el castaño elevando el volumen de su voz—Ahora me vas a ayudar a llevarla a su dormitorio. Le debes un favor.

—No.

La respiración cálida y entre cortada que salía por la boca poco abierta de la joven dejó al muchacho en un estado nervioso y también irritante.

—D-De acuerdo, quiero que pelees conmigo la próxima vez.

—Entendido, Yagami.

Así fue que Kyo revisó el bolsillo izquierdo del uniforme militar para sacar las llaves del departamento, al parecer Leona se hospedaba casi en el último piso que estaba entre octavo o decimo piso y justamente el mismo piso donde habitaba el pelirrojo. Él solo pudo cargarla entre sus brazos como darle una ayuda de disculpa, es lo único que pudo hacer por su futura rival en el cuadrilátero. No obstante, el perfume femenino se adentro por la nariz del muchacho; un rico aroma que le hacia sentir algo extraño y que no podía describirlo. Seria como el contacto físico con otra mujer, una mujer diferente.

Ambos personajes entraron al hotel para dirigirse directamente hacia la oficina del doctor pero lastimosamente no se encontraba ahí adentro, entonces se fueron hacia el ascensor para llevarla a su habitación.

Mentalmente Kyo se lamentaba por obedecer órdenes de la ahijada de Heidern y temía que la situación se empeore. Por otro lado, Iori en lo más profundo de su ser quizás si siente lastima por ella y eso que fue una mujer valiente en enfrentarlo, dejando a un lado a la idol Pop que siempre era un estorbo para su batalla pero ella era muy ruidosa para ambos rivales. El caso esta misteriosa mujer que recién se involucra al torneo le captaba su atención por el poder que lo sorprendió…_Hidrokinesis_, una chica que podía manipular el agua a su antojo.

Al llegar en el piso correspondiente, ellos caminaron por el pasillo del noveno piso para quedarse parados delante de la puerta. Internamente Kusanagi rogaba que no estén los mercenarios. Cuando la llave hizo un pequeño ruido _clickp _ahí la puerta se abre enfrente de los dos, el sujeto avanza para dejar el cuerpo de la militar en la cama y pronto el castaño se encargaba de quitarle las botas, y en cubrirla con las frazadas también sin olvidarse del trapo húmedo sobre la frente.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo—dijo Kyo aliviado—Podemos retirarnos.

El joven se gira sobre sus talones para retirarse, una suave voz femenina lo detiene al instante. Otra vez se volteó para mirarla. Leona estaba delirando en fiebre y su mano se aferraba a la camisa blanca del pelirrojo.

—_Q-Quédate conmigo…_

Ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos y era obvio percibir su delirio. Iori pestañaba dos veces sin comprender nada.

— ¿Te puedes quedar con ella hasta que te suelte? —cuestionó.

Un pequeño _flash black _se reflejo en los ojos de Yagami; viendo a Leona como si fuera su madre quien le rogaba en sus últimos días… —_Iori, elige tu camino…Encuentra a tu chica, has música—_la voz de Ume retumba como un eco en su memoria.

—Supongo que si—responde tragando saliva en seco—, después me retiro.

—En otro momento peleamos…Yagami y gracias por hacer este favor.

Su rival ni siquiera lo escuchaba porque se distraía con ver a una militar que bajaba de apoco el ritmo de su respiración agitada.

—Vete, Kyo.

—Entendido, Yagami—afirmó con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Su collar brilló por un segundo para recordar el rostro de aquella mujer, para guardar la imagen de ella quien lo enfrento. Dentro de todo le agrada su actitud y su fuerza por haberlo enfrentado cara a cara. Iori Yagami sonrió de lado por ella.

Nadie comprendió la situación que se vivió en esta noche pero algo estaba seguro de los tres peleadores, que cada uno vio un reflejo de un pasado del otro. Sin embargo, aprendieron algo del enemigo…Porque estaban conociendo una parte de un suceso que quizás fue olvidado por el enemigo.

—_Que interesante pelea…—_una voz grave y masculina hablaba con observar desde el techo de otro edificio cercano al hotel de los participantes —_La pequeña Leona esta creciendo._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**(1)** **piedra radiestesia: **_**Es una herramienta que se utiliza para determinar movimientos en diferentes zonas del cuerpo (es conocido como péndulo) dan como un indicador del estado de un centro energético o zona de convergencia energía. Es considerado como un aurómetro.**_

**(2) Isao: **_**Significa hombre valiente. Se que no se sabe el nombre del señor Yagami pero como en el one-shot ("Pequeños sueños") involucre este nombre para él y me termino convenciendo para agregarlo a este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Me disculpo si me tarde mucho en actualizar, espero que no fui tan mala en dejar el enfrentamiento "Épico" por así decirlo, pausado…Perdón por eso. Sobre la relación entre Maki y Iori, puede que me haya salteado un par de cosas pero esto fue a causa de todo mi inspiración pero quería tratarlos como casi hermanos. Solo quería mostrarles que Iori pudo haberse relacionado con tres mujeres :v jajaja. Vuelvo a aclarar que la relación de Leona e Iori esta fluyendo de a poco. uff falta ciertos detalles que los espera… Quizás haya parte de mala ortografía por ahí y otros detalles :s …Me disculpo por eso. En fin.**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Entretenido? ¿Esperaban algo más?**_

_**¿Por qué no dejo de preguntar? ¿Cuándo habrá nueva actualización?**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **__** en serio y gracias por apoyar mis ideas, este proyecto que quiero continuarlo hasta el final. Ojo habrá otros pero este es un desafío para mi. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y seguir mi historia también dejar sus comentarios a Kryzay, Alx7necsky, Kath- 2H.D, Yasakani, Javii Shirayuki Nightmare, VikaDan, Saga, Nadia, Kya Kusanagi, Iorien, Chiche, Guest, "7", Alessannd Leto, Fabiola. H.J y a Lady… :3 se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**¡Saludos y Cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_

_**PD: Se acerca mi cumple y es el mismo día que Rugal Bernstein...adivinen jajaj pero no soy cruel como él D: ...jajaja**_


End file.
